Den O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins
by Pikatwig
Summary: Sonic meets Urataros, and they become the timetraveling team known as "Den-O" follow this story of friendship, heart and adventure! SonicXAmy, TailsXCream, ManicXOC, SoniaXOC.
1. Boku ni tsuraretemiru

Let's change this up! Time to go through time! Also, I'm not copying the idea of **Kamen Keyblade Duelst **with his/her story _Sonic Climax Jump_. Also, I made up Sonic's backstory. I'm working on a _Sonic Underground 2._ It won't be re-written when a _Sonic Universe issue _comes out, because that's going to reveal the end of _Underground_. Also, when the Imagin use Sonic in the forms while on Mobius, when they do it will be dubbed "retake a physical form" I know there's a real term for it, but I'm not going to use it, I have my reasons.

I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

"My adventure as a time traveler and Kamen Rider begins!" Sonic says.

"Good luck Sonic, let's hope you don't lose any friends." Phineas says.

_Xros-Hero Time_

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros sitting net to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Sonic begins to run, with Manic in tow on his Extreme Gear.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

_A week prior_

"_Sonic, I need to find out about these dimensional disturbances. I'll be back when I figure it our, please try not to get into to much trouble." Tails stated._

"_No promises Tails." Sonic replied. He then saw his best friend take off in his blue bi-plane, the Tornado. Sonic waved goodbye._

* * *

Current time, Green Hill Zone

Sonic, trying sleeping in a hammock, looks up to the sky, seeing the clouds move through. He enjoys the calm and peacefulness, though it's also boring! The year is 2010. It's been a year since he stopped Metal Sonic. (A/N: Events of _Free Riders_)

After returning home, Sonic reunited with his brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, respectively. He lost contact with them for a few years. Sonic sighed annoyed. He was bored.

"Bored, bored, bored!" he says. He tried to take a nap earlier, but had no luck. He sighed, then he glanced over to the mainland. He figured since he had nothing better to do. So, Sonic began to rev up and speed to the mainland.

* * *

Central City

Sonic screeched to a halt, leaving a large skid mark. He was amazed by it. Sonic begins to walk around, he saw it was busy with many Mobians minding their own business. Shopping, playing, reading, etc.

Then there was a thud sound, Sonic looked up to see Shadow. "Oh, hey Shadow." Sonic simply says. "What do you want Sonic?" he asks.

"Nothing, I was just passing by." Sonic replies. Then there's punch sound, and Shadow walks away. Sonic then realizes that Shadow just punched him, even though things are cool between them. Sonic shrugs it off. Sonic pulls off his left glove, revealing a tan hand, he wipes away a small amount of blood from his cheek. Then he puts his glove back on and sees a huge amount of sand, and then what seems to be a train pass. Sonic picks it up, but can't find any form of identification, then his stomach grumbles. "Hmm, I could return the pass, but after I get some food in me." he slides the pass into his quills and begins to look around the city.

He walks and finds a restaurant named "The Rose" he looks down at the specials sign, and sees Chili Dogs on it. 'Mmm, hmm, I could go for a Chili Dog.' Sonic says mentally. He walks into the store, and sees a chair stationed by the counter for the registrar. Then Sonic glances over and sees a pink hedgehog working on cleaning some dishes. Sonic walks over and sits in the chair. "Hello, and welcome to "The Rose", what can I get for you today?" an all to familiar voice asks Sonic.

"Amy, is that you?" Sonic asks. The pink hedgehog turns around and sure enough it IS Amy Rose, one of Sonic's best friends. She's wearing her normal outfit, red boots with a white strip on them, a red dress with a white lining on it, a red hairband, white gloves, with gold rings on them, and Sonic then noticed two things different from her attire from the last time he saw her in normal clothes. She was wearing a white apron and blue jeans.

"Sonic, long time no see." Amy replies. "You look great Amy." Sonic says with a small blush on his face.

"Ahh, thanks Sonic. You look..." she pauses trying to think up the right word, aside from his quills having grown slightly longer, Sonic had no physical changes. He was still cobalt blue, had green eyes, white gloves, red shoes with a gold belt buckle and a small guitar medallion that he's always had.

"unchanged." Amy continues. Then she sees some customers getting up from their seats.

"Hey is that Sonic?"

"Sonic, play some music!"

Several Mobians knew Sonic had a great musical talent. Many were getting antsy, Sonic then noticed a stage with several instruments. Sonic the touched his Medallion bringing a stylized guitar.

"Alright, I'll play one song."

Sonic rushed over to the stage, plugged his guitar into an amp and began.

"_Woo!_

_Alright!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Look out down below, Sonic is on the go_

_Can't stop this party till we save the world_

_This time not alone We've got some friends along_

_And as a team we can become even stronger_

_Together we can overcome all the odds_

_It's never as hard as it seems_

_Everyone can do something special_

_The secret is sharing your dreams_

_Yeah!_

_We can make it if we all stick together_

_We won't give up, not ever_

_And everything's going to be alright_

_We all bring out the best things in each other_

_Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own_

_So much better than alone_"

Many Mobians were amazed by Sonic's signing voice, he was amazing! Sonic, whenever he got free time played his guitar.

"_Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed_

_Tails keeps us flying high to stay above trouble_

_And Knuckles by our side, makes this a safer ride_

_We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson_

_Together we can overcome all the odds_

_It's never as hard as it seems_

_Everyone can do something special_

_The secret is sharing your dreams_

_Oh yeah!_

_We can make it if we all stick together_

_We won't split up, not ever_

_It's easier with my friends by my side_

_We all bring out the best things in each other_

_Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own_

_So much better than alone_

_Better than alone_

_And together we can overcome all the odds_

_It's never as hard as it seems_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_We can make it if we all stick together_

_We won't give up, not ever_

_And everything's going to be alright_

_We all bring out the best things in each other_

_Together we are stronger than anyone else could be on their own_

_Can't stop us 'cause together we are strong_

_Oh yeah!_"

Sonic finishes his song. Many people are cheering, Amy then shoos them out of the restaurant, finally getting a chance to talk to Sonic. There's only one Mobian who remained in the restaurant, a green hedgehog, who's hair looked like musical notes. Amy simply shrugged, because either he didn't like Sonic's music, or knew he was singing.

"So, what's been going on with you Sonic?" Amy asks, putting up her apron. "Not much, since we returned from the 2nd Ex World Grand Prix, I finally reconnected with my bro and sis."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You have a brother and sister, you never brought them up before." Amy says. "It's a part of my past, I put that behind me." Sonic replies.

"Why?"

Sonic looked rather hesitant to talk. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it."

"Remember when we first arrived on Earth, and I got hit in the head with the tree branch, it made me remember my brother and sister, Manic and Sonia."

Then the green hedgehog walks over to Amy and Sonic.

"Sup bro?" the hedgehog asks. Sonic turns around to see a male hedgehog he wears a red vest, black spiked wristbands, and an orange fanny-pack, which he seems to fit anything and everything in, from his drumsticks, to his lock picks, to whatever he steals. He has blue eyes, and his left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings. He also has a Medallion like Sonic, but his are drums.

"Manic! Ah, great to see you again man!"

"Great to see you too Sonic. So, you gonna introduce me to your girlfriend?" Manic asks.

* * *

Unknown place

A futuristic train ran down a track, then it stops, and it hisses. A blue monster turtle like character walks out and turns into a blue orb.

It begins to move around and finds Sonic, trying to talk. He overhears what Manic asked his brother. _"Ah, the Singular Point, looks like he's having some love trouble, I'll go and give me a helping hand."_

* * *

"Oh and Sonic, here I found this, it was addressed to you." Manic says. "I don't know where it came from."

Sonic puts on the belt, and then the puts a blue orb into a blue button like object of the belt. Then there's a small hum.

"_The Singular Point has the power, alright."_

Then the blue sphere flies into the sphere, using Sonic to retake a physical form. He makes Sonic's eyes turn lightning blue, and turns part of his quills a lighter blue, makes his shoes blue, along with one of his gloves blues and gives Sonic glasses.

"Ah yeah. Amy here is my girlfriend." Sonic says with an odd tone in his voice. "Congrats bro." Manic says. Manic then grabs a bag and walks outside. Sonic then yells "Don't steal anything bro!" returning to normal.

"I haven't done that in three years!" Manic yells, leaving. Then Amy looks at Sonic and asks him "Why did you say I was your girlfriend?"

"Um, I didn't, um, something came over me." Sonic replies.

Amy gives Sonic a skeptical look, and then simply replies "Ah, whatever, you want a Chili Dog to go?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

After Sonic finished his lunch, caught up with Manic, explained something came over him when he and Manic were talking, and the two began to catch up.

The two then arrive at the train station. "I have to return this pass."

Then his eyes turn blue again. "So, Manic, shall we play and get some girls?" the different voice asks. "Okay, you're not my bro! Who are you and what have you done with Sonic?!"

"So his name is Sonic. Huh, interesting. But anyway, my name is Urataros, and while I utilize your brother to retake a physical form on your planet call me, USonic." USonic says.

"Okay then, USonic, why don't you have a real body here?" Manic asks.

USonic then slides his glasses into Sonic's quills and then proceeds to explain. "That Morpher you gave Sonic allows him to be a Singular Point, and most Imagin don't need Singular Points, but the four trapped in the Power Spheres do need a Singular Point."

"Morpher, the belt I gave Sonic? What are these Imagin, what's a Singular Point and-" Manic's mouth is covered by USonic's, then USonic pulls out the pass Sonic found earlier. "Just fallow me kid."

USonic holds the pass up to the door of the train station, and then a symbol appears, it appears to be a circle with a train on it. USonic then walks up to a futuristic train, and pulls Manic along with him.

* * *

Inside DenLiner

Urataros in a sphere form flies out of Sonic, who begins to gasp for air. He sees Urataros, and he recalls everything Urataros did while in his body. "Dude, that was amazing. I feel sorry that you can't take a real form while on Mobius. But anyway, just tell me when you need to use my body to retake a physical form and I'll let you, okay?"

"Sure, sure. By the way Sonic, my name is Urataros."

"Cool, and this is my brother Manic." Sonic says introducing Urataros to Manic.

"So, what's an Imagine?" Manic asks.

"It's "Imagin" first of all. And second of all, we come from a world called Imaginworld. But some egg shaped person kidnapped us and brought us to this world, he sealed me and four other Imagins in Power Spheres. The others are Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Deneb. With the power of the Den-O Morpher, Sonic, you can stop these evil Imagins and the eggman."

"Eggman! Of course, that's who kidnapped you from your homeworld!" Sonic says.

"That's actually his name. Wow. But anyway, I need to retake a physical form through you Sonic. So, let's do this." Sonic and Manic then walk out, but not before Sonic sees two kids. He shrugs.

* * *

Robotropolis

The base of Eggman that once belonged to his grandfather, Dr. Robotnik, before he went back to Earth and got killed by Perfect Chaos.

Eggman, like his grandfather, had met one failure after another, thanks to a certain cobalt blue hedgehog. Eggman looked a dartboard he had with a picture of Sonic he ripped out of a magazine the day he got the dartboard. He tossed a dart, and it landed in the wall.

"Curses!"

Then two small robots rolled over and retrieved the darts. The robots are Orbot and Cubot, named due to them being an orb and cube respectively.

"You know my plan of stealing those Imagin from that world was sheer genius!" Eggman says. "To be fair boss, your grandfather was the one who-" then Orbot gets punched.

"Ow."

"Don't talk about my late gran like that you ninny! But anyway, Sonic won't know what hit him this time!" Eggman says, looking at the Imagins he's collected, then he picks one out to fight Sonic. "Hey Eggman, why are you only sending one Imagin after Sonic?" Orbot asks, finally getting his speech chips fixed.

"They out number us a hundred to one! Better to send one out, even if Sonic beats this one, I have a ton left!" Eggman says. He presses a button, and unleashes the Bat Imagin. "Go and find someone to use and lure out Sonic the Hedgehog!" he says. The Bat Imagin bows and flied out.

* * *

Central City

The blimp of the Babylon Rouges has landed outside of Central City. The leader of the Babylon Rouges, one Jet the Hawk, a greedy selfish Mobian, who leads the last of his kind. He considers himself to be the fastest creature in the universe. Though in every race he's ever had with Sonic, he's always lost.

Jet knew Sonic was in Central City, he was going to try and find him, but had no luck so far. Jet was then hit with a sphere of light and a huge amount of sand poured from his wings he tried to move around.

"_Tell me your wish. I'll grant one wish."_ the Bat Imagin said, approaching Jet.

"My wish is to have defeated Sonic the Hedgehog when we had that race back at the Ex World Grand Prix!" Jet said. Then the Bat Imagin turned into a sphere, and flew right at Jet.

* * *

With Sonic and Manic

"So bro, where's Sonia?" Manic asks. "She's been at Spagonia for a while, I haven't been in contact for a while though." Sonic replies.

Then there's a small flash of color and USonic shows up, again. "Who's this Sonia?" he asks.

"Sonia is mine and Sonic's sister." Manic replies.

"Ah yes, Princess in this time period, right?" USonic asks.

"Yep."

USonic then turns back into Sonic. "Hey bro, did you see those two kids on that train? One kinda looked like me."

Manic then thinks back to when he and Sonic saw that train, and remembers seeing two kids around the age of 14 on the train. "Yeah."

Urataros then appears in a sand like form, split in two parts, his legs were floating in midair and his body was stuck to the ground. "Yeah, those kids are from the future, the boy's name is "Chase" and the girl's name is "Hana" they got on DenLiner when we left from the future."

"Whoa, hold the phone I thought you were from another world."

"Well, me and my friends were sent into the future and I managed to board DenLiner and, well here I am." Urataros says. Then he glances away, Sonic and Manic both turn around to see the kids. One did look a lot like Sonic, the boy, Chase, had the same physical looks as Sonic, only his fur was a lighter blue, he was shorter, had Amy's eye color and Sonic's red shoes. The girl, Hana, looks sorta like a mix of Amy and Sonia. She had Sonia's physical features and Amy's dress, tough Hana had a light purple-pink fur color and short quills, she also had Sonic's eye colors.

"Hey there tou-sa" Chase begins Hana covers his mouth and pulls him into a group huddle. "You remember what I told you about the balance of time and space!"

"Yeah, onee-san, but we'll fade away after this." Chase replies (A/N: onee-san means "sis")

The two then walk over to Sonic and Manic. "I'm Chase and this is my onee-san, Hana."

"Onee-san?" Manic asks confused.

"That means "sis" in Japanese." Chase explains.

Sonic then proceeds to walk away before Jet walks up to him, but his eyes are purple as apposed to blue. He begins to walk towards Sonic, who begins to back away, then the Bat Imagin walks right out of Jet, becoming his true monster form!

"Oh no!" Hana says. Chase rushes up to Sonic. "Sonic, the belt, it will allow to bet that Imagin!" Chase tells him. Sonic looks at the Imagin, it looked really powerful. "Alright, here goes nothing!"

Sonic puts the belt on his waist. He looks at it, and sees the blue button glow a little. He pulls out the pass, thinking they might be connected.

"Hey Sonic, yell out "Den-O Drive" and then swing the Rider Pass against the symbol!" Urataros says.

Sonic then yells out "Den-O Drive!" and swings the Rider Pass against the Den-O Morpher and then an armored suit forms around Sonic's body. It is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a Morph using a Rider Pass. Plat Form is designed and named after a railway platform. This form acts more like a base that Den-O's Imagin can be used to transition into other forms.

Sonic looks at it, interested. "This is an armor?"

Chase looks amazed at Sonic. "That's Plat Form. It's your first form when using Den-O."

"Den-O?"

"Yeah, you're Kamen Rider Den-O!" Hana tells Sonic. He nods and rushes over and begins to punch the Bat Imagin, though his normal attacks do nothing! Sonic is then tossed into a warehouse and rolls against the ground. He tries to get back up, but falls back down.

"Wow, what a weak Singular Point!" the Bat Imagin says. "To think both Jet and Eggman want you destroyed!"

"_Switch with me!" _Urataros says.

"Press that blue button Sonic!" Chase yells. Sonic looks at the Morpher, presses the blue button, and an aquatic like tune begins to play, and the symbol of Den-O on the Morpher begins to glow blue. Sonic slide the pass against it.

_**Rod Form**_

Then a blue flash of light begins to surround Sonic, and a metal turtle appears on his helmet, and then it flips open, the front fins become spikes on the top of the helmet, and then the rest becomes a blue faceplate with orange eyes. Then blue turtle like armor forms on his chestplate, shoulderpads, and kneepads.

"Boku ni tsuraretemiru?" (A/N: That means, "Mind if I string you along?")

Rod Form then pulls out the DenGasher Weapon, and assembles a rod weapon. He charges into the Bat Imagin, with skill, and he's able to knock the Bat Imagin to the ground, stabbing one of his wings.

"So, one of the traitors has returned." the Bat Imagin says. He flaps his right wing, creating a huge gust of wind, but utilizing Sonic's speed, Urataros is able to strike the other wing, bringing the Bat Imagin right back down to the ground!

"_Alright!" _Sonic's voice says. Then Urataros beings the Rider Pass down to the Morpher.

_**Full Charge!**_

Then, Den-O rushes up and strikes with the pointy end of the Rod and finished off the Bat Imagin! Though Den-O rushes over to Jet and holds up the Rider Pass to him, and a date appears on it.

_4/02/07_

"April 2nd, 2007. Alright, DenLiner, set the coordinates up." Urataros says, and then Sonic returns to normal.

"That was awesome!" Sonic says amazed, then Hana grabs him, Chase and Manic and drags the four onboard DenLiner. The train then takes off!

* * *

On-board DenLiner

"April 2nd, 2007, that's during the first Ex World Grand Prix. And I beat Jet there. So, Hana, Chase, what are these Imagins?"

"Imagin, they are creatures from the Imaginworld. They weren't meant to be brought from their own world, Eggman brought them to Mobius. But five didn't want to work with him, those were Urataros, Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Deneb. Imagins also grant wishes to others, thus forming a contract, they have the power to timetravel, but in order to make the power spheres, Eggman removed those five Imagins power to timetravel." Hana explains.

"Contract?" Sonic asks.

"Oh that's right! Do you have a wish Sonic?" Urataros asks. Hana then punches Urataros, getting laughs from Sonic, Manic and Chase.

"Nope." Sonic simply says.

Everyone looks at shock at Sonic.

"You don't have a wish?" Urataros asks him.

"I'm quite happy with my life." Sonic replies. As the train continued. Then a door opened, then two Mobians walked out. One is a female hedgehog-cat hybrid, and the other is a male swan.

The Hedgecat is wearing a futuristic maid outfit, it's silver and red, along with some black on it. "Hello, I'm May." the Hedgecat says.

"And I am the Owner." the Swan says.

May walks over to a counter and begins work on food, and the Owner walks over to Sonic, Manic, Chase, Hana and Urataros.

"Sonic-san, Manic-san. You two, will help us in the war against the evil Imagins, okay?" he says.

"Yeah!" both say in unison. Then DenLiner stops. "Ah man, damage reports from the future." the Owner says, looking into the damage, and then Manic fallows.

"Hey Mr. Owner, chillax, this is an easy repair." Manic says. He hops outside and begins to repair DenLiner, and get it back on track to the time they're at, in less then a minute. Manic walks back in and sees a motorcycle. "Wow."

"That's for Den-O. This is the Den-Bird." the Owner states.

* * *

April 2nd 2007

Past Sonic and Past Jet prepare for the next race, Past Sonic walks away for a moment, and the Bat Imagin shows up and begins to destroy the Blue Star. Then DenLiner shows up.

"Ready for action!" Sonic says hopping out of DenLiner. He pulls out the Den-O Morpher and attaches it to his waist.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic says, pressing the Blue button, and then he swipes the Rider Pass. "Den-O Drive!"

_**Rod Form**_

Then Sonic turns into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. "Boku ni tsuraretemiru?" Rod Form then pulls out the DenGasher Weapon, and assembles a rod weapon.

"_Ready?"_

"Yes I am Sonic!"

"_Let's do i_t to it!" both say in unison.

* * *

The Bat Imagin charges in on USonic and begins to attack, using the rod USonic is able to stop the Bat Imagin and knock it down to the ground.

"This style of fighting is much better." Urataros says, charging in and repeatedly striking the Bat Imagin with his rod.

"Let's end this." USonic says, pulling out his Rider Pass, and scanning the symbol.

_**Full Charge**_

With a charge and a swoop, Den-O finishes what he started, and the Bat Imagin blows up! USonic looks at joy at what he's done. Then, the Bat Imagin is revived and grows, turning into some sort of wasp monster. (A/N: Total _PR _reference!)

"That Imagin's gone out of control!" Hana says from DenLiner. Then there's a vruum sound and the Den-Bird rushes over to Den-O.

"_Why do we need one of these when I can run faster then one."_ Sonic asks. "Sonic, this will help us finish the fight off!"

"_Alright, let's do this!"_ Sonic says, and they rush back to DenLiner, and take the middle part out, turning it into a turtle, and allowing Sonic and Urataros to fight size for size. _"Cool!"_ Sonic says amazed. Then they use the fins to launch an attack and finishes the Bat Imagin off, once and for all!

"_Time_ Up!" the two say!

* * *

Robotropolis, 2010

"NO!" Eggman says seeing a symbol marker he made to count all the Imagin he has, and sees the one for the Bat Imagin get an "X" through it! "OH I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman yells.

Cubot then says "Good catchphrase but it's been used before."

Eggman hits Cubot in the head and heads for bed.

* * *

DenLiner returns to normal, and both Rider and Imagin return to normal form.

"That sure was fun, wasn't it Sonic?" Urataros asks. "It sure was." Sonic replies.

"So, have you decided on a wish yet?" Urataros asks Sonic. "I'll let you know if I ever come up with one Urataros." he replies.

Everyone looks at Sonic funny, and they heroes return to 2010, with their first victory.

* * *

"Well that's the end of our adventures for one day. Great job Sonic." Phineas says.

"Great job yourself Phineas." Sonic replies.

"_Xros-Hero Time,_ catch you later!"

* * *

Finally done! Sorry for it being a day late. I'm deeply sorry.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Urataros trouble

So you know I watch Den-O while it type, so I need to watch in order to type. I also wanna thank GammaTron for being the first person to review this story.

Also, I own three OCs Ian the HedgeFox, Star the Hedgehog and Tux the Penguin. These are parallel versions of the three who will be in later stories.

I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_. Or Dr. Pepper.

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

"Urataros! Great, just great, things don't look so great! Wait, I can't turn into Den-O!" Sonic says.

"Well, that's bad, maybe me and Ferb can fix the Morpher, after we get back from the unknown Zone." Phineas says.

_Xros-Hero Time_

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros sitting net to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Sonic begins to run, with Manic in tow on his Extreme Gear.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

"So, we went back in time and the Blue Star got destroyed, then I repaired it" Manic says watching the race "just for it to get destroyed again?!"

"I forgot to mention that part, sorry bro." Sonic replies. Chase begins to laugh, before Hana slaps him in the back of his head. "Hard to believe you're the older brother!"

"Wait, Chase's older then you?" Sonic asks.

"We're fraternal twins. Chase was first, I was second." Hana replies. "Wow." Sonic says.

Owner looks down at Manic. "Manic, thank you for repairing DenLiner for us."

"Oh. No problem Owner dude." Manic replies. "Hey May, can you get me some of that coffee?" Manic asks.

"Of course Manic-kun." May replies, slightly blushing. "You know May, you're blushing." Manic says, making May's blush deeper. She then gives a coffee to Manic, who simply replies "Thanks." he takes a sip and thinks it's good.

"Sorry for teasing you May, it's just who I am." Manic says.

"Okay."

* * *

Current day, Central City

Sonic and Manic are both dropped off by DenLiner, and nobody sees the train disappear. "Alright, Sonic that was fun right?" Manic asks. Sonic shrugs and replies "It was cool."

Sonic then sees a person who looks just like him, but with brown-orange fur color, and a fox tail, light-blue eyes, green shoes, white gloves, and wearing a Sonic t-shirt, along with green and gray goggles. Next to him is a young hedgehog, his fur is yellow, part of his quills are going straight up and then down, he has sky-blue eyes, blue shoes like USonic's, a light-blue t-shirt with a yellow star. Then standing next to the hedgehog is a penguin, who is wearing a red scarf with light-blue snowflakes, and wearing ice-skates, one red, one green, he also has light-blue eyes, and he has white-silver skin.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" the HedgeFox asks Sonic.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Name's Ian. Ian the HedgeFox, that's my younger brother Star the Hedgehog and our best friend Tux the Penguin." Ian says.

"And we already know who you guys are." Star states.

The three look saddened. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sonic asks. Ian then looks at Sonic and says "It's a long story."

"We got a lot of time on our hands, so tell us."

"Alright. You've ever heard of a man called "Eggman Nega"?"

"Yep!" Sonic replies.

"Well, he's been into destroying world, he destroyed the one me, Star and Tux came from.

"Wait, are you guys saying you're from a parallel version of Mobius?" Manic asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tux replies.

"Well, we were the only ones who were able to escape our world's destruction." Ian says. He tries not to cry and looks at Sonic. "You can stay with me for as long as you guys need to!"

"Thanks Sonic." Ian says, walking away saddened.

"What's his problem?" Manic asks as Ian walked away. "You really wanna know?" Star asks. "Yeah kinda." Manic replies.

Star then points at the medallions both Sonic and Manic have. "Sonia. Bro has had a crush on your sis for a long time, but our world was destroyed before he could tell her how he felt about her, and I guess, it's taken a toll on him."

* * *

The Rose

"Wow Ian, that's quite the story." Amy says giving him a Dr. Pepper.

"Thanks." he says, taking a sip of the soda. He pulls out a picture of himself with Sonic, Tails, Amy, Manic, Cream, Tux, Star and Sonia.

Sonic then walks over to him, but it's not the real Sonic, it's USonic. Oh boy.

"Hey Ian-san, don't worry I've been in contact with sis and she's gonna be here by the end of the week." USonic says.

"Really?!" Ian says happily. "Yep."

Ian puts out his bill and rushes out, happy! Then USonic winks at Amy and walks out.

* * *

Later that night

USonic walks around town wearing a blue scarf that he stole and a lot of girls are giving him looks that indicate they like him. USonic then pulls out his guitar and plays it.

Sonic then regains control and rushes away!

"Dude!" he yells!

"_What? Just having a little bit of fun out there!"_

Sonic groans annoyed and replies "Well thanks to you, I've been charged with shop-lifting, let a trio of idiots out of jail, got a huge swarm of girls following me! And on top of that I got to get Sonia here in two days!"

* * *

The fallowing day

Manic rushes up to his brother and looks down at a notepad Sonic has. "So, is "Operation: Clean up Urataros' Mess" going well?"

"I got the scarf back, erased the footage of Urataros stealing it, got rid of those girls. So, I still need to get Sonia here and get those criminals back in jail."

Manic looks at Sonic with an interested look. "You're seriously going to get sis here?"

"Yeah, I want Ian to be happy. I called Sonia when I got a chance and she said she'd see what she could do."

* * *

Robotropolis

"Alright, so if Sonic can play hardball, I can play even HARDER hardball!" Eggman says, looking for the right Imagin to use to destroy Sonic.

"Ah here's one!" Eggman says, pressing a button, he unleashes the Chameleon Imagin. "Go, find someone to hind under and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The Chameleon Imagin nods and disappears.

"Ehhgmanz iz that ze wihzezt ideaz?" Cubot asks.

"Ugh, Orbot get Cubot's voice chip fixed!"

* * *

With the trio of criminals

"Man, that hedgehog was cool. So let's get the money." Nack the Weasel says to his two goons. Bean the Dynamite, and Bark the Polar Bear.

"Yeah!"

"..." Bark then walks out, and tries to find somewhere to clear his head.

Bean walks out to begin work on his bombs and Nack sips some tea. Then the Chameleon Imagin appears.

"_Tell me your wish. I'll grant one wish."_ the Chameleon Imagin said, approaching Nack.

"My wish is to be the richest man on Mobius!" Nack said. Then the Chameleon Imagin turned into a sphere, and flew right at Nack. Turning his eyes silver. "Hey Bean, let's get a move on already!"

"Got it!"

* * *

The Rose

Ian is finally able to move a classical piano, that he bought, into the rose and onto the performance stage. He pulls out a harp and begins to play it.

"Ian, I didn't know you could play the harp." Amy states amazed. "I can. I do it in my spare time." Ian replies.

"He's really good at it." Star and Tux say in unison. Sonic looks over at the piano, and then thinks. 'What am I going to do if Sonia can't make it. He'll be in a bad mood again.'

Sonic then turns into USonic and just relaxes with the music.

Then Manic grabs USonic and rushes out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Look Sonic, USonic, which ever one you are." Manic says pointing at the Chameleon Imagin.

"I got this Manic-san." USonic says, putting the Morpher on, pressing the blue button. "Den-O Drive!" he says.

_**Rod Form**_

Then USonic gains the Rod Form armor and then the helmet for Rod Form. "Boku ni tsuraretemiru?"

Rod Form then pulls out the DenGasher Weapon, and assembles a rod weapon. He charges into the Chameleon Imagin, meanwhile Manic sees Nack and Bean trying to steal money and getting away with it, Manic sees them get away and fallows them in pursuit.

"I see, so you're the idiot who was sealed in a Power Sphere, and now you're a tool for that Hedgehog." the Chameleon Imagin says.

"I wouldn't say tool. But an assistant." USonic says as the battle starts. "Let's end this in one blow!"

_**Full Charge**_

"HAH!" the Full Charge attack does nothing and the Chameleon Imagin disappears.

"Well, that could've gone better." USonic states returning back to hedgehog form.

_To be continued..._

* * *

"Looks like the Chameleon Imagin got away, things don't give up!" Phineas says.

"I'm curious to know what Zone you guys landed in." Sonic replies.

"_Xros-Hero Time,_ catch you later!"

* * *

Let's see how this will go next time.

Don't forget to review.


	3. I'm Sorry

I wanna thank KDD for supporting this story.

I own Ian, Star and Tux. I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

"Man, my luck has been bad lately, I just hope things turn around for me." Sonic says.

"Well, that's bad. Good luck out there today." Phineas says.

_Xros-Hero Time_

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros sitting net to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Sonic begins to run, with Manic in tow on his Extreme Gear.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

With Sonic

"Urataros, because of you, I've gotten into a huge load of trouble!" Sonic yells, then the sand form of Urataros appears, and then he replies "Well, if you don't want my help, you can fight the Imagin on YOUR OWN!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!" Sonic yells running away.

* * *

With Manic

"Ah man, looks like the Imagin's got Nack for it's point of control." Manic mumbles to himself. Then Bean throws a smoke bomb at Manic, and Nack grabs him.

"Hey, lookie here. A former thief. Maybe we can blame this guy for the crime." Nack says.

* * *

Back with Sonic

'Man, Urataros has been making life all the more harder.' Sonic thinks, as the memory of Urataros freeing Nack, Bean and Bark comes to him.

* * *

_The previous day_

"_Ah man. We got caught again! Why do we always get caught?!" Bean asked, being tossed into a police car, then fallowed by Nack. And several Mobians as they tried to get Bark in._

"_Ah forget it. That's as "in" as this guys gonna get." a police officer said, with Bark's head and arms been inside, but his behind was stuck outside the car. The police began to drive the car, as Nack and Bean tried to push Bark out so they could escape. Then they heard a wooshing sound, and then USonic arrived. "Man, that's rude, let me help you out there." USonic said, he managed to pull Bark out and alongside Bean and Nack, who were both trying to push Bark's arms out._

_Nack begins to run and replies "Thanks Sonic, we owe you!"_

* * *

Present day

"That idiot!" Sonic says annoyed, not noticing a pink hedgehog walking out of an airport and heading for a limo. But what Sonic DOES notice is the Chameleon Imagins' footprints. He fallows them back to Nack's base.

"_Here's your money."_ the Chameleon Imagin says, dumping piles of money bags on the ground. Then he sees Manic tied up in a corner. _"The brother of the blue hedgehog, no?"_

Nack nods his head, and then he sees Sonic. "Stop him!" Bean yells. Then Nack rushes over to Sonic and punches the belt, but Sonic is able to grab Manic and untie him. "Manic, get out of here. I'll hold these guys off!"

"Alright."

Manic rushes away, and Sonic tries to fight off both criminals and the Chameleon Imagin off. Though he's easily overwhelmed. Sonic then runs off, knowing he'll lose that fight. "I'll be back!"

* * *

Tails' house

Tails begins to look into the data he's got over the time of a few weeks, but has no luck, he sighs and begins to walk away from his house then he sees Sonic and Manic rush in. Tails shrugs and walks over to the brothers.

"Sonic, Manic, you two okay?" He asks.

"We'll be alright T2." Manic replies. Then he looks at Sonic's Morpher, and gets the idea to have Tails repair it, but sees Tails has already left. "Hey Sonic. Look, your Morpher's busted!"

Sonic looks down and sees it's broken, likely from Nack's attack on it. He pulls out his Rider Pass, and presses the blue button. "Den-O Drive!"

When Sonic swings the pass by nothing happens. Then Urataros appears again. "Sonic, the Morpher is broken, even if we weren't arguing, we wouldn't be able to do anything anyway."

"This is where you ran off to. My best friend's house. Ugh! Manic, fix the Morpher. I'll see if I can find the Chameleon Imagin." Sonic says, before bailing out of the area. "Now I see why they call him Sonic." Urataros says. Manic replies "What was your first clue?"

* * *

With Bark

Bark the Polarbear, ever heard of him? No. Well, he's a really quite guy, and he can be nice if you get on his good side. Bark walks around and finally finds a blue blur, Sonic. He stands right infront of Sonic's path and causes him to stop.

"Hey! What was that for?" Sonic asks. Bark then helps Sonic back up and then he looks at Sonic, his blue eyes meet Sonic's green ones. He offers his hand to shake, but Sonic looks hesitant. "What, don't you shake?" Bark asks.

Sonic gasps. "You can talk, wow! Cool."

Bark looks at Sonic and he begins to explain something. "I'm not truly bad. Nack and Bean just roped me into doing bad things. I just can't speak my mind because I'm afraid of them. So, can I get a second chance Sonic?"

"Sure Bark." Sonic replies, shaking his hand. Bark then gestures for Sonic to fallow. Sonic fallows and then Bark points at a store being robbed by the Chameleon Imagin. "I can help you fight this guy Sonic." Bark tells the blue hero. "Thanks."

Sonic and Bark rush up, with Bark rolling Sonic like a bowling ball, allowing Bark to catch the money and return it to the bank while Sonic fights the Chameleon Imagin, and like the Bat Imagin prior to it, fighting without the Den-O suit isn't easily done.

Then a few small stars hit the Chameleon Imagin fallowed by some snowballs and then a Homing Attack! Sonic glances over to see Ian, Star and Tux!

"Thanks you guys. Guess I owe you three." Sonic tells the three friends. "No problem Sonic." Ian replies.

* * *

With Manic

Manic concentrates really hard on fixing the Den-O Morpher, working with future tech is interesting. Manic sticks his tongue out slightly while working on the repairs. "Looks like reverse engineering the Morpher is working. And now blue to blue, red to red, yellow to yellow and purple to purple." then the Morpher glows briefly and it's fixed. Manic then looks over at some of the tech he's worked with and then over to a blueprint he drew up while fixing the Morpher.

"Maybe some other-time." Manic says, he grabs the now repaired Morpher and rushes to Sonic's current location. Urataros then returns to DenLiner.

* * *

With Sonic

"Hey Ian, you take Bark and your friends and get out of here, I can handle this guy." Sonic tells his friend. "Alright Sonic, be seein ya later." Ian replies, grabbing Star, Tux and Bark and leaving the area just as Manic arrives with the Den-O Morpher.

"Hey Bro, catch!" Manic yells, tossing Sonic the Den-O Morpher. "Thanks bro! Den-O Drive!" Sonic yells, turning into Plat Form. Sonic charges into the Chameleon Imagin. But with the amount of money Nack has, the point in time is set and the Chameleon Imagin disappears. Sonic holds up the Rider Pass and a date appears.

_1/20/09_

"Man another date that's familiar. That's the day I met Nack." Sonic say to himself, and with that he and Manic hop aboard DenLiner and head back in time.

* * *

January 20th 2009

Past Sonic races in order to fallow Dr. Robotnik from firing his Atomic Destroyer weapon, but because of a quick Spin Attack, all the Chaos Emeralds, but the Yellow Emerald, are sent into the Special Zone. (A/N: The events of _Sonic Triple Trouble_)

But what Past Sonic doesn't notice is the Chameleon Imagine flying around, and in pursuit Kamen Rider Den-O.

"Alright here we go." Sonic says to himself. Then he charges into the Chameleon Imagin, who uses his chameleon like powers to disappear and attack Sonic. "Ow." Sonic does a flip spin kick and is able to send the Chameleon Imagin back.

Sonic begins to do Homing Attack like motions. Then he jumps and does a flip kick move to the Chameleon Imagin's head. But Sonic is tossed back the Chameleon Imagin's tounge attack. "Ow."

"_Sonic what are you doing, switch with me!"_ Urataros' says. Then Manic and Hana show up and see Sonic getting his butt kicked! Sonic tries to get back up, but an attack stops him from doing so. Manic pulls out his medallion and his drum-set is revealed, he begins to play it and cause rocks to fall on the Chameleon Imagin, but some land on Sonic. "Ugh! Manic!"

"Sorry!" he replies, returning his drums to his medallion. _"Sonic, what is it that you want from me?!"_ Urataros asks Sonic. "An apology for what happened yesterday." Sonic replies. "Try just saying "I'm sorry" okay?"

"_I'm sorry!"_

Sonic smiles underneath his helmet, and pulls out the Rider Pass, presses the blue button and slides the Rider Pass by the symbol.

_**Rod Form**_

"Boku ni tsuraretemiru?"

Rod Form then pulls out the DenGasher Weapon, and assembles a rod weapon. He charges into the Chameleon Imagin, and fights him with skills! He does some of the moves he saw Sonic doing but with rod strikes during them, he even uses one of his hands to do a flipping jump move.

"_Great Urataros. And I'm sorry for getting in that fight."_

"It's all water under the bridge, right?"

"_Yeah!"_

Rod Form rushes up to the Chameleon Imagin and attacks with ease. _"Hey, use your rod to do a kick spin move!"_

"Sure!" Urataros replies. He puts the rod down, and jumps up, does a spinning kick move and knocks the Chameleon Imagin. "Let's e_nd this!"_ Then Rod Form brings the Rider Pass down to the Den-O Symbol.

_**Full Charge**_

With a quick strike from the rod, the Chameleon Imagin is destroyed!

* * *

Robotroplis, Present day

"Oh come one!" Eggman yells, banging a machine in anger. Then Orbot and Cubot roll up to Eggman. "So Dr. would you like some coffee?"

"It'z ze bezt coffee around thiz dumpe!" Cubot says. Eggman the looks at Orbot and yells "I thought I told you to fix his voice chip!"

"I did sir, but he got banged by an Egg Pawn and got switched back."

Eggman rolls his eyes, takes the coffee and drinks it up in one go. He puts it down and looks at the Imagin controls, thinking of which one to send next. Then a voice says "Hey Doc."

All three turn around to see Shadow, but he looks a little different, the part of his body that's black is a deeper black, and the crimson is a deeper blood red crimson. The red crimson is more on his quills, covering nearly the entire back end of them, and they're more pointy. His eyes are also a deep blood red, he's also wearing a black leather jacket with crimson lines on it.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Eggman asks. "Hello Doc. I'm here to offer my services to you. I can help you destroy Den-O, aka Sonic, and help you conquer Mobius, but one deal, I'm your second-in-command."

"Deal!" he says shaking Shadow's hand.

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

Sonic, Manic, Chase and Hana are all happy about their most recent win. Sonic glances over to Urataros who has a guilty like look. Sonic walks over to him. "If you're feeling bad about what you did to that kid, don't worry about it."

Then the Owner watches Urataros and Sonic talk. "The Blue Power Sphere, the Red, Yellow, Purple and Green. Five powers." he mumbles as he eats some food.

"Hey May. Hey, that rhymed." Manic says. May looks at him, trying not to blush. Chase and Hana look at Sonic and Manic with joy, and then the two twins high-five each-other!

* * *

The Rose

"I hope Ian's not to sad about Sonia not showing." Sonic says to himself. "You know Sonic, both of the times you've traveled to are places you've already been to." Manic says.

The two walk in and hear beautiful classical piano music filling the area. The two see a pink hedgehog playing the piano, she stops and there are applause. Sonic and Manic look up and see Sonia.

"Sis!"

"Sonia!"

The three begin to hug in joy of seeing each-other again.

* * *

Later

"Sonia, what are you doing here?" Manic asks. "Well, Sonic called me over here. I saw him run by earlier, but I couldn't get a chance to talk to him, but here I am." Sonia replies.

"Thanks for being here Sonia." Sonic replies. Then Ian walks over to Sonia and gives her some flowers, Sonia blushes at this, and Sonic sees this as a chance for Ian. "Sonia, this is Ian. He's the entire reason I called you down here. He's a big fan of yours."

Ian tries hard not to blush, but Sonia thanks him for the flowers, making his blush even deeper. "So, why are you half hedgehog and half fox?"

"My mom was a hedgehog and my dad was a fox, and yeah." Ian replies. Then he pulls out a harp and begins to strum it, making a beautiful tune. Everyone cheers for him and Ian thanks his everyone for listening to him. Then Sonic turns around to see Bark serving some people food. He walks over to Amy. "Hey Ames, thanks for giving Bark a job here."

"Oh, no problem." Amy replies. Sonic sees Ian and Sonia happy like.

* * *

Later at Tails' house

Manic walks in and begins to work on blueprints for what appears to be a belt Morpher, but he hides the sketches when Tails arrives in the Tornado. Then Tails walks over to Manic.

"Hey Manic. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just working and I need some privacy." Manic replies. Then Tails tosses a red sphere over to Manic. "Manic, I'm kinda busy with the dimensional disturbances, so can you can you analyze this for me?"

"Oh yeah sure." Manic replies. Then he sees the sphere is similar to the Blue Power Sphere that Sonic has. "Hmmm."

* * *

"Great job today Sonic, looks like you're having better luck then Xros Heart." Phineas says.

"Don't worry about that, and good luck in your fight with Lucemon!" Sonic replies.

"_Xros-Hero Time,_ catch you later!"

* * *

Another great job done!

Also, Tails, Sonia, Ian, Star, Tux, Cream will be recurring characters. I thought I should mention that.

Don't forget to review!


	4. Ore Sanjou

Alright, let's reply to some reviews.

**GammaTron**- Momotaros is going to call Urataros "Sempai".

**KKD**- Okay let's answer your questions. Obviously Momotaros, Kintaros, Ryutaros and Deneb will join the team later. The reason Shadow joined Eggman's side won't be revealed for a REALLY long time. The Red Power Sphere has Momotaros trapped in it, and when a Power Sphere in inserted into one of the Morphers for this story, it will allow the Imagin Forms. The reason the Imagin have pre-determined forms, will be explained in this chapter.

Also I just wanna say that GammaTron is going to let me borrow descriptions for Henshin/Morphing sequences, but I'll only use them for inspiration or just use them, he'll let me, and he doesn't mind if I don't give credit. It's true. But anyway, I just wanted to let you in on that for future reference.

I own Ian, Star and Tux. I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

_Xros-Hero Time_

"A Red Power Sphere, so I have a new power, cool." Sonic says.

"I hope your day will be as great as mine was." Phineas says.

_Xros-Hero Time_

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros sitting net to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Sonic begins to run, with Manic in tow on his Extreme Gear.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

Tails' Laboratory

Tails walks down to see Manic still working with that red sphere. "Good luck with that Manic." Tails says, walking out of the lab. "Aren't you gonna take the Tornado?"

"No, the dimensional disturbances seem to be digital like, flying the Tornado while this is going on would be suicide." Tails replies, then he heads out. Manic shrugs and continues work on the sphere. He looks closely at it and sees it's similar to the one that's in the Den-O Morpher.

'Wait, there's red, blue, yellow, purple and green. We already have blue, so...'

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

"So anyway, why does Urataros have a sand form while on Mobius, in comparison to all the other Imagin we've seen up to this point?" Sonic asks Chase and Hana.

"Well, Eggman's machines have allowed for the Imagin he has to assume a physical form without trouble, after all, they do have their own forms on their own world. But for the five Imagin sealed up in Power Spheres, they can't do that because their form is mostly the sphere." Hana replies.

Sonic simply nods. Then he hears panting, as Manic rushes in, sweating and exhausted. "Oh, Manic hey." May says.

The Green Hedgehog simply waves and hands Sonic the red sphere. Then he pulls out the blue sphere from the blue button, and compares them. He sees they're similar, and he reinserts the Blue Power Sphere into the Morpher, and looks at the red one.

"Looks like we got a new Power Sphere." Sonic states. Then the Owner walks over to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic-san, do you wish to share your pass with this Imagin?"

"Huh?"

"Do you wish to allow this Imagin to travel with you and Urataros? If you say no, he'll be thrown out of DenLiner. And will wander time, for all eternity."

"I will share my pass with this Imagin!" Sonic replies.

* * *

Later that day with Sonic

Sonic puts his Morpher on his waist and pull out the Red Power Sphere, he inhales, and exhales sharply. He looks at the Morpher, and sees a red button right below the blue one. He interests the Red Power Sphere into the Morpher.

A moment later, Manic rushes up to Sonic who is running, but not at top speed. Manic ends up tripping Sonic to get him to stop running, then he sees a red flash imitating from the Morpher. When Manic helped his brother up, he saw something was different about him. His eyes were red, part of his quills were red, his shoes were more of a crimson red, and one of his gloves was red.

"Ore... sanjou!" (A/N: Translates to "I have... arrived!") he says, punching Manic! Then Sonic rushes away. "Yep, new Imagin, gotta fallow and make sure things don't go out of control!" Manic says to himself, pulling out his Extreme Gear from his small fanny-pack, and fallowing Sonic.

* * *

Robotroplis

"Dr. Eggman, I have unfortunate news, because of Tails, another one of the five Power Sphere has been found." Shadow reports to Eggman. "Not good, let's send an Imagin after him, if we can destroy the Power Spheres, then that Hedgehog can't beat my Imagins."

"Let me choose one. I suggest the Crust Imagin. It can swim, which anyone with a brain" then he turns and looks at Orbot trying to fix Cubot "or a circuitboard knows that Sonic can't swim!"

Pressing some buttons, the Crust Imagin is revealed. He then flies away to find a target.

* * *

Back with Sonic

Sonic continues to run, not really caring about what's going on around him, but listening closely, he hears an Extreme Gear's hovering sounds, then he strikes the Extreme Gear, sending Manic down to the ground.

"Hmph, kid, you're obviously a glutton for a beat down!" Sonic states, punching one hand against the other. He charges into Manic, but stops with the light-blue design. "Whoa, whoa! Stop it right there kouhai!"

Then it's switched to the red form. "Sempai?! No way, you already were found?!"

Then back to light-blue, "Yeah."

Then finally back to just plain old Sonic. Manic just picks up his brother, and sees nobody noticed, he sighs with relief and pulls Sonic back to DenLiner.

* * *

DenLiner

Sonic, being dragged abroad by Manic, sees two Imagin, one is of course Urataros. And the other is red, and seems to be kinda dragon-like.

"Ore... Sanjou Sempai!" the Red Imagin says. Then Urataros walks over to Sonic, and brings him over to the other Imagin. "This is my kouhai, which means student by the way, Momotaros."

The blue hedgehog extends a hand to shake Momotaros' which he shakes. "Glad to see you found Sempai. So, where's everyone else? Are they hiding? Just like them, planning to jump on me, but they won't get the chance!" then he begins to look around the area. "So, he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer?" Manic asks Urataros.

The new Imagin hears Manic's comment, and pins Manic on a wall. "I am so the SHARPEST knife in the drawer!" Momotaros replies. Sonic comments "That's my brother, put him down."

Momotaros does so and then Manic is helped up by May. "Oh great, just what we need, an Imagin with an attitude problem!"

* * *

Area near Central City

A kids soccer game goes on, two kids were playing the game. Ray the Flying-Squirrel and Charmy Bee. Both on two different teams. It was down to 20 seconds, and everyone is going nuts! Ray does some mid-air jumps and kicks the ball, though it clanks off of the side, and it allows Charmy to kick it into the goal.

"_Oh! The Bee Strikers- 14. And the Flying-Squirrels- 12! Time's up! The Bee Strikers win, what an upset!"_ Vector's voice rang from a mike. One of Ray's team-mates tossed Ray in some mud, and Mighty rushed over to Ray, though his leg injury made him slower.

The armadillo finally reached Ray, and got some of the mud off of him. Ray gives a small saddened look at the cast that was on Mighty's right leg. Several of their friends had signed it. When Ray found out Mighty was in the hospital he was scared. But the rest of the Chaotix crew toke care of Ray and made sure he was okay. Then Mighty was let out, though the injury wouldn't go away for a REALLY long time. Ray wasn't sure how long, maybe like, 8 years or something. After that mess, Ray and Mighty had to retire from detective work, though they're still full fledged members of the Chaotix crew. Though after that Ray was depressed, made worse by the fact he and Charmy both got into soccer, and it was because he and Mighty were practicing a ball went into the street and Mighty went to go and retrieve it.

"Hey Mighty, Ray!" they hear a voice say, they turn around to see Sonic. "Hey Sonic!" Mighty and Ray both go over to the blue hedgehog and give him a hug. It had been a real long time since they last saw each-other. Sonic looked down at Mighty and saw the cast, then he looked over to see where he signed it some time prior. "Hey guys I need to go and get my bag I'll be right back, okay?"

* * *

With Ray

Ray got his bag filled with his supplies, and then he put on a blue vest he got from Mighty when he decided he wanted to play soccer. On the back was a small message "You're Number 1"

"I sure don't feel like number one. Mighty, I'm so sorry." Ray says, starting to cry. He always tried not to cry in guilt infront of Mighty. Then he begins to hear something like sand falling he turns around to see the Crust Imagin, he screams in fear.

"_Tell me your wish. I'll grant one wish."_ the Crust Imagin said, approaching Ray.

* * *

Back outside

Both Sonic and Mighty heard Ray scream. Just as Sonic got up, Momotaros chose to lead the fight, turning Sonic into MSonic. "Armadillo, you stay here. I got this!"

MSonic put the Morpher on his waist and rushed over to the area where Ray was. He pushed the red button, turning the Den-O symbol on the belt red.

"Den-O Drive!" MSonic announced!

_**Sword Form**_

Then a red flash of light begins to surround Sonic, the sound of a techno train's whistle echoed as a red "peach" slid down and over the mask. Then red armor formed and become almost medieval knight like armor.

The Crust Imagin charged into Den-O, but he was able to avoid the attack. "Ore... sanjou!" he announced.

"_Alright Momotaros, let's do it to it!"_

"Nobody says that anymore." Sword Form states as he pulls out the DenGasher Weapon, and assembles a sword weapon. He strikes the side of the Crust Imagin, sending him down to the ground. The Crust Imagin tries to get away, but Sword Form just kicks a soccer ball right at him, sending him down to the ground. "Now let's finish this up!"

_**Full Charge!**_

Red energy begins to surround the DenGasher, but the attack isn't complete and Den-O falls down, due to exhaustion from both Urataros and Momotaros. After that Sonic is forced to Power Down, and the Crust Imagin manages to get away.

"Sonic!"

Manic rushes and finds his brother unconscious, he sees Ray all right, and Mighty kinda, for, well the obvious reason.

* * *

Back on DenLiner

"Well Sempai I really messed up." Momotaros says returning. "Eh kouhai, you did good, but Sonic ended up using to much energy." Urataros replies.

"Let's just hope he recovers soon so we can go after the Crust Imagin."

* * *

"Another Imagin got away? Man, that's not good, I hope you manage to track him down!" Phineas says.

"Thanks for the support Phineas, but I need to regain my energy first." Sonic replies.

"_Xros-Hero Time,_ catch you later!"

* * *

Yep, I had some fun though sleeping in and being distracted may make things take longer then expected.

Don't forget to review!


	5. Bonds of Friendship

Alright, let's reply to some reviews. Also, if you do review, please no spoilers, when I type a chapter I watch the episode as I do.

**GammaTron**- In this story all the hero Imagin are good friends, so they call each-other by their real names.

**KKD**- Okay let's answer your questions. To me Momotaors seems to look kinda dragon like. But that's just me. I also didn't know about this "peach boy" story, the knight stuff was referring to the chest and shoulderpads. I also was unaware that I was misspelling "follow" oops.

Anyway, sometime these chapter won't have "Xros-Hero Time" segments. Like this one.

Also, I'm sorry about the delay, been having some computer issues, but I got it working again, so I'll try not to take to much time again. Sorry about that fans.

I own Ian, Star and Tux. I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros along with Momotaors sitting next to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros and a red spirit form of Momotaros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant. Then Manic walks over and Sonic's looks change again, this time his shoes are a darker red, his eyes are red, and part of his quills are crimson. Then arguing between the two starts.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Sonic begins to run, with Manic in tow on his Extreme Gear.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

"I think he's coming to!" a voice says watching over Sonic. He wakes up and sees he's not on DenLiner, but rather the Chaotix's base.

Glancing around he sees the place is not in great shape, he sees the paint crusting over the wall, an old raido on the fritz, a desk with Vector the Crocodile, leader of the Chaotix, fast asleep on it, he looks over to sees some lockers, in which is the duffel bag holding Ray and Charmy's soccer supplies, over next to a couch Sonic was lying down on, is two recliners. One that's red and Mighty is sitting on, then there's a table in the center. Then he sees Charmy playing with a dartboard, and then Ray next to Espio.

Then, his eyes finally come to rest on a picture on the desk, of Vector, Espio, Mighty, Ray, Charmy and Knuckles, and the picture is before Mighty had his leg injury. Sonic walked over to it, and then looked at Mighty. "I'm learning to live with it." he says simply.

A train whistle begins to sound, but only Sonic and Manic can hear it. "Um, me and Manic gotta go. Thanks for the help you guys!"

* * *

On DenLiner

The two hedgehogs walk on the train to see the two Imagin, looking like they're about to fight, though Sonic is way to tired to even notice. He's lying down on a chair.

"Kouhai, apologize to Sonic-san right now!" Urataros says, and then he gets punched in the face by Momotaros. "Shut up Sempai!" then the two start to get into a tussle, but before the can continue they're both hit by a light blue ball. They look to see it was Chase curled up into a ball, then Hana walks in.

"Looks like the Fastball special works!" Chase states. Hana looks at the two Imagin and simply says "You know if DenLiner is broken then Kintaros, Ryutaros and Deneb are all gone forever. So I say"

The young lavender hedgehog grabs both Imagin and tosses them to the ground, "stop fighting!"

* * *

With Ray

The young flying-squirrel just kicks the soccer ball up and down with his legs, before he finally catches it, and he simply sighs heavily, he thinks back to the day that Mighty got hurt, something he'll never be able to get out of his mind no matter what he tried.

Sighing again, Ray looks at a sign about a huge soccer game, the winning team would get 3,000,000,000 Mobiums, which would be enough money to get Mighty's leg fixed. But, due to Ray not getting the needed training, he couldn't get to the finals. Though he took his team to the quarter finals, but lost.

With this in mind, he looks over to see one of the finalist teams. The Gray Doberman, a cheating team who doesn't deserve to be in the finals! 'Man, if I just could've won that quarter final round, we might've...'

Then Ray gets hit right in the face with a soccerball, and looks over to see the dobermans laughing at him. He sighs to himself and continues to walk away.

* * *

Sonic, regaining some energy walks over to a soccer field to see Ray practicing, and Mighty watching him, rather sad. The blue hedgehog walks over to Mighty trying to assure he's okay.

"You know, Sonic, the reason Ray's been working so hard is because he wants to pay to get my leg fixed, that day, when it got ran over, I was training Ray. Then, boom, that 18-wheeler nearly shattered all the bones in my right leg, it's been healing, slowly, but surely. He was planning on using that money to pay for the operation to get my leg fixed."

With a heavy sigh, Sonic's eyes come to rest on Ray, who's not really doing well at practicing. _"Hey! You idiot! That kid, he's the one who made the Contract with the Crust Imagin! Let me see if I can help!"_

"Alright." Sonic mutters under his breath, to assure Mighty wouldn't hear him. Then he turns into MSonic. "Ore... Sanjou! I'm gonna toughen him up!"

When a soccerball bounces off of the frame of the goal, and it's kicked right back by MSonic. And it almost hits Ray. "Sonic, what was that for?" he asks.

"I'm gonna toughen you up a little." MSonic replies, and he kicks the ball back at Ray, who quickly uses his tail to send it into the goal. MSonic sees how Ray does the strike into the goal, and then he kicks the ball right back at Ray, and he ducks out of the way. "IDIOT! No wonder you got beaten! Look if the ball comes flying at you, you do a backflip and kick it!" MSonic yells.

Ray nods, and MSonic gets the ball and does the same thing again, and this time, Ray does a backflip and kicks it into the goal! "Nice!"

Then with a grin, MSonic grabs the ball and kicks it away from the field, and in the direction of a nearby street. Ray rushes over to it, and freezes up at the sight of it.

"That day... Mighty, I'm sorry!" Ray yells, as he starts to cry. Then the Crust Imagin appears again and flies away, Sonic snaps back to normal, rushes over and pulls out his pass to see the date.

_1/12/08_

"Better get moving!" Sonic says to himself and he rushes away from the two and gets on DenLiner.

* * *

January 12th, 2008

Sonic zips in and almost immediately finds the Crust Imagin, then he looks over at a clock tower and sees the time.

'Lets see here. It takes about 20 minutes for an ambulance to arrive, and then another 10 with the traffic and then another 10 to get to the area, so...'

"Hey you, can't you tell time!" Sonic yells, pointing at the clock, "We're 40 minuets before the mess occurred! And why are we at a lake?" Sonic yells again.

Then the Crust Imagin uses some kind of vines and tosses Sonic into the water.

'Ah crud! He knows I can't swim. Urataros, I need you.'

Sonic is able to put the Den-O Morpher on and summon Urataros.

_**Rod Form**_

With a few flashes of blue, Urataros arrives and turns Sonic into Den-O Rod Form, and thus allows Sonic to swim back up onto the surface!

"Ah come on, you can't swim! How is this possible?!"

Rod Form simply replies "Anything's possible."

Then he pulls out the DenGasher Weapon, and assembles a rod weapon, and strikes the Crust Imagin rather quickly and sends him flying. Then Rod Form looks at the lake.

'Hmm, Sonic-chan, maybe kouhai can stop him from using the lake as a weapon.'

_'Sound like a plan. Momotaros, you ready?'_

"_Sure as the day has the moon!"_

Sonic rolls his eyes at such a dumb comment, then presses the red button on the Morpher, and readies the Rider Pass.

_**Sword Form**_

With that the blue armor disengages itself and turns red and the peach like visor replaces the turtle one.

"_Ore futatabi sanjou_!"

Sword Form then turns the DenGasher into a sword, then the Pass is pulled back out and brought down to the Den-O symbol.

_**Full Charge**_

"My _hissatsu_ attack, Part I!"

Then there's a red burst of energy and the Crust Imagin is defeated!

Sonic then returns to normal, and walks over to the area where Mighty and Ray are practicing in the past, then Sonic sees the kick that sent Mighty into the hospital occur. Mighty walks over and gets the ball, then the 18-wheeler drives over, and Sonic rushes over and manages to get Mighty out of the way!

"Sonic?" Mighty asks, not seeing anyone their, and hearing a train whistle.

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

"Sonic-san, you meant well in saving Mighty from that injury, you should the proud." the Owner tells Sonic as they return to the present.

"Sonic-san, Manic-san, I think the rest of the Imagin we're gonna find are gonna like you guys." Momotaros says. Then the group arrives back in 2010, and with that Sonic and Manic rush away to see what changes have occurred because of Sonic changing the past. They see that The Rose is closed for the day, and they both have tickets for the finals of the game Ray and Mighty are in.

Sonic and Manic arrive and see the others. "Hey, Sonic, Manic, over here!" the two hear Ian yell, they see him in a front row seat, along with Amy, Star, Tux, Sonia, Vector, Espio and Charmy, and then next to them are two seats that say "Reserved"

Then the two sit in the chairs and they see Ray and Mighty on one team playing against the Gray Doberman, they look at the clock and there's 20 seconds left in the game and that Ray's team is one point behind!

"Go Ray go!" both Manic and Sonic yell!

Ray looks up at them and simply smiles and waves, and then he kicks the ball into the goal! _"OH and Ray's team is the winner!"_

Then Ray takes a trophy and that also has the cash prize and then the announcer walks down with the mike. "So Ray, what do you plan to do with the money?"

"I plan on giving it to charity, but I also plan using part of it, to help pay for money troubles me and my friend have." Ray says.

"So Ray, can we hear your team's famous catchphrase?"

"Sure, this goes out to the person who saved Mighty a long time ago, and if you're in the crowd out here today, thank you."

Then Ray grabs the mike and yells at the top of his lungs "_Ore Sanjou!_"

Manic and Sonic then laugh and realize how Ray came up with that, and they laugh away.

* * *

About time I finish this chapter, well don't forget to review.


	6. Forgotten Cream

Rather then wait for a review from GammaTron, who kinda inspired me to make this, I'm just gonna continue.

**KKD**- Okay let's answer your questions. Eh, I'm not sure about Ura and Momo getting along long enough. Yes, Hana and Chase are gonna keep them in line. Kintaros is next. And I try, it's just I've been a little, jumpy lately, my Birthday is in two days!

I own Ian, Star and Tux. I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros along with Momotaors sitting next to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros and a red spirit form of Momotaros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant. Then Manic walks over and Sonic's looks change again, this time his shoes are a darker red, his eyes are red, and part of his quills are crimson. Then arguing between the two starts.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Sonic begins to run, with Manic in tow on his Extreme Gear.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

The Rose

Sonia plays her piano rather beautifully, and then the whole thing falls down on itself! She gasps and sees one of the legs of the piano was cut! Then Bark walks over to a few customers and then he slips on some banana peels.

"Man, people here have not been lucky have they?" Tux asks the young Star. "Yep." he replies, then Star begins to run around with his mouth on fire, and then Tux also does so.

Mobians then walk over to Amy for refunds, and with their refunded Mobiums, they leave, only to all fall on ice. And soon, the only ones still at the restaurant, are Amy, Bark, Sonia, Manic, Ian, Star and Tux. "Hey, has anyone seen Sonic?" Ian asks, fiddling around with a TV that he bought, trying to find the right station.

"Not recently." the other reply, then Ian looks at a clock and quickly gets his TV to work and flips through the channels, then the power goes out! "Ah come on!" Ian yells. Manic rolls his eyes and walks outside and sees graffiti, and written in kanji is "Manic is stupid"

"I am not stupid!" he yells. Then he sees someone run by, and he follows and sees someone jump right into Sonic's room, the only room with power still in it.

* * *

The next day

"Sonic, wake up!" Amy's voice says simply, and with that, the blue hedgehog rolls out of the guest room's bed and wakes up, seeing a few things there that weren't there when he fell asleep.

'Momotaros!'

"_Alright, here I come Sonic-san!"_

'Ah crud!'

Then Sonic's eye flash red and then MSonic walks out and pushes Amy out of his way and he heads outside.

"Um, I'm gonna go and make sure nothing bad happens to Sonic." Manic says, rushing outside in pursuit of his brother, and whatever Imagin is using him at this point.

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

"Momotaros! Dude, you cut down part of Sonia's piano, leave banana peels on the ground, leave ice on the ground, dump hot sauce into ice cream, cut the power _AND _write graffiti?!"

Urataros walks over to his kouhai and says "Kouhai, you need to keep yourself in line, otherwise Team Den-O can't be formed all the way!"

"Team Den-O?" Sonic asks.

"We always heard the legends of the Den-O Morpher back home, and me and our friends formed Team Den-O. Momotaros is the newest member of the team." Urataros replies.

"But anyway, hey, Owner guy, do you know where the other Imagin are?!" Momotaros asks, but then Urataros covers his mouth as the owner turns around, but he shrugs and continues to eat his lunch and then Momotaros gets hit in the head by Chase, who hits his own head when he hits the ground. "Ow, Hana-san, that hurt!"

"Sorry Chase-kun." Hana replies, helping her brother back up, and giving him an ice pack.

* * *

The Rose

Sonic after about, half an hour, is finally able to clean the graffiti off the side of the restaurant. Then Urataros looks down at Sonic and then arrives in Sonic.

USonic looks at the graffiti. Then he hops down and he begins to walk around, he pulls out Sonic's cPoc and begins to play "New Divide" by Linkin Park, as he walks away from the area. Then something almost attacks USonic after about an hour.

"The Crow Imagin! Alrighty, let's have some fun." USonic says, putting on the Den-O Morpher. "Den-O Drive!"

_**Rod Form**_

With that and the rod version of the DenGasher formed, Den-O charges in and gets a few hits in, before the Crow Imagin shoots out some shurikens and then flies away. "Ah well. So, Sonic-san, we need to find out who this guy's contract holder is."

* * *

Tails' laboratory

"Oh hey Tails." Manic says, as the Tornado flies in. "Hey Manic." he replies, putting down his pilot's jacket and heading upstairs. "I can wash that jacket for you."

"Sure, just don't steal anything."

"I haven't stolen anything in nearly two years!" Manic replies, yelling. "I rather be safe, not sorry."

Manic rolls his eyes and begins to wash the jacket out in some washers and dryers that Tails has, taking out his wallet to assure that doesn't get washed. Then he sees something odd, in Tails' wallet there's a picture that has, him, Tails, Sonic, Sonia, Amy, Knuckles and Cream, but oddly Cream's missing from the picture.

Then Manic looks at all the pictures Tails has that feature Cream in them, and she's not in any of them! "Uh oh." Manic says to himself, and with that he drys off Tails' pilot jacket and rushes outside as fast as he can!

He pulls out his cellphone and calls Sonic.

* * *

Back with Sonic, who's currently thinking Espio is the Imagin's Contract Holder due to the shurikens, and then Momotaros gets into the play. _"Hey Sonic-san, I want to lead this investigation!"_

"Fine, just don't cause any trouble!"

And with that MSonic appears. "Heh, alright let's get this party started!" then Sonic's phone begins to ring and MSonic sees who it is, and picks it up.

"Hey there jerk!" he says into the phone.

"_Let me guess, that's you Momotaros, isn't it."_

"Yeah it's me!"

"_Look we don't have much time, you battled the Crow Imagin, right?"_

"Well Sempai did, but yeah."

"_Oh boy, get over to Green Hill Zone on South Island ASAP! And that means, as soon as possible!"_

"Right!"

* * *

Green Hill Zone

Sonic, as his normal blue hedgehog self, rushes over to the Green Hill Zone and meets up with Manic. "What's going on Manic?"

"It's really odd, when I looked at some picture Tails had of Cream, she wasn't in the pictures, like she was never there to begin with! So, I thought about it and when an Imagin alters the past, the future, aka our time, could radically change! And thus, this Crow must've made some kind of contract with Cream's mom, and thus her wish must have been something to do with Cream or"

"Cream's father!" Sonic says, as they soon arrive at Cream's house and see Cream's mom, Vanilla, on the ground, unconscious, and with that, Sonic holds the Rider Pass up to Vanilla's head and the date appears.

_6/24/90_

"June 24th, 1990 is our date!" Sonic says, putting his Morpher on. "Den-O Drive!"

And with that, Sonic turns into Plat Form.

"_It's me right, Sonic-san?"_

"Nope, it's me and Urataros, I've got a plan!"

_**Rod Form**_

And with that, DenLiner appears, and the two hedgehog brothers hop on and head back in time!

* * *

June 24th, 1990

This day is the day Cream's parents got married, and much to the shock of Vanilla, her husband, Cake, has been divorced for being seen with other women about, 20 times!

"_Chotto matte_ Vanilla-kun!"

Then the Crow Imagin shows up and takes Cake hostage!

"Cake-kun!"

Then Rod Form races by on the Den-Bird in hot pursuit, and with a quick hit from the rod form DenGasher, Cake is freed and with some quick flying from Manic on his Extreme Gear, Cake is saved! "I'll handle this bro, you just go on and save the day!" Manic yells, and Rod Form gives him a thumbs up, and zooms off, while Cake is brought back to the wedding without Manic even being noticed.

Then Rod Form sees the Crow Imagin fly up and uses the DenGasher as a fishing rod to tie him up and bring him down to a nearby field.

"Alright, how about we let my kouhai end this?" Urataros asks.

"_Let's!" _Sonic replies, and thus the red button is pressed and the Rider Pass is brought out.

_**Sword Form**_

And with that, Den-O goes from Rod Form to Sword Form and Momotaros couldn't be more happy to get the finisher! "Alright, time for me to finish this!"

_**Full Charge!**_

"But with something new! My _hissatsu_ attack, Part II!"

And with that, the Crow Imagin gets hit by a virtual form of the Rider Pass and is destroyed, and with that, the heroes head back for DenLiner, but not before Sonic sees what appears to be a gold bird form of Den-O Sword Form.

"_Somethin' up Sonic-san?"_ both Imagin ask. "Oh it's nothing, we better get back."

* * *

The Rose; Present Day

Cream, along with her mom both walk into the restaurant, and seeing Cream back, Sonic sighs with relief that no serious damage was done to the past this time.

"Oh, Vanilla-kun, great timing, there's someone here who wanted to see you." Amy says, taking Vanilla over to a golden, cream colored rabbit, who turns out to be none-other then modern day Cake.

"Cake-kun?"

"Vanilla-san, I never though we'd see each-other again, but this nice blue hedgehog called me and said you missed me."

"Ture. Hey, Cream, this is your father, Cake. Cream?"

Amy then points over to another booth, that has Cream and Tails sharing an ice cream, and everyone there "awws" at the sight of cuteness. "To think that just them not getting married, would have such a bad consequence." Manic says with his voice low, so nobody but Sonic could hear him.

"Yeah. Plus I wanna do something special for my little buddy, Cream and I talked it over." then Sonic gets Sonia and Ian and whispers a plan to them.

* * *

About an hour later, Cream walks over to a mike and looks over at Tails. "Um, this song goes out to someone who's taught me to achieve my dreams, I just need to Believe In Myself."

_When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishin'  
I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted  
When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearnin'  
I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him_

_But that's not somethin' I can do so easily  
This is not simply my way, my style  
Gotta get a hold of my life_

_I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be  
Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher  
Gotta keep goin'  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me  
I will believe in myself  
This is the only start for me_

_When all alone in my sleep  
I just go about dreamin'  
I see myself there, having the same adventure_

_If I just follow you, I will not see the light  
Now's the time to find my way through this life  
I'm tryin' so hard to be strong_

_I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be  
Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher  
Gotta keep going  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me  
I will believe in myself  
__This is the only start for me_

_[Guitar solo]_

_Many friends help me out  
In return I help them  
Certain things I can do, and there's things that only I can do  
No one's alone_

_I wanna fly high  
So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
Somebody will be  
Waiting for me so I have gotta fly higher  
Gotta keep goin'  
Everything is a brand new challenge for me  
I will believe in myself  
This is the only start for me, me, me_

Everyone at The Rose begins to cheer for Cream, who bows and walks over to Tails, smiling. "I didn't know you could sing so well." Tails says amazed, and then the two hug and Cream simply says "There's a lot you don't know about me."

After that, Tails pays for the ice cream and the two walk out, hand-in-hand. Only to be followed out by Vanilla and Cake, also hand-in-hand. Bark simply gives a big smile.

"She was great." Bark says.

"No doubt there." Star adds.

* * *

Well, that's good enough to end for today. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review.


	7. Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita

Happy Birthday to me! It's my birthday! And in honor this chapter is special. And also in the chapter, it's Ian's birthday, and NO, Ian is not my real name, that would be stupid!

Also this is going to be Kintaros' debut chapter, but this chapter, aside from it's fight scene, won't be like the original episodes to have Kintaros.

Also, one other thing, the Powerpuff Girls are mentioned in this chapter, but not seen. It'll come close to the end, so if you want to skip that part, (which contains part of Ian's Birthday Part) go ahead.

I own Ian, Star and Tux. I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros along with Momotaors sitting next to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros and a red spirit form of Momotaros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant. Then Manic walks over and Sonic's looks change again, this time his shoes are a darker red, his eyes are red, and part of his quills are crimson. Then arguing between the two starts.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Sonic begins to run, with Manic in tow on his Extreme Gear.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

The Rose

Star and Tux begin to rush in with party decorations, both Amy and Sonia look on in confusion at the two. "Hey Star, Tux, what's going on?" Sonia asks.

"Tomorrow is Ian's birthday! We gotta prepare!" Star says, putting some decorations in hiding. Both girl hedgehogs gasp and then Tux brings in some party hats and Star hides them. "Okay, look, you guys can help us out. Amy can you help make the cake?"

"Sure."

"Sonia, Sonic, you two, try to keep Ian away from here."

"I can handle that." Sonia says, and Sonic simply replies "Yeah sure, whatever."

* * *

June 18th 2010

"Toady is Ian's birthday." Sonic says, now aboard DenLiner. "So, you two, do not bother me while I'm at his party, unless it's an Imagin attack."

"Got it!" both Imagin reply. Then Momotaros walks over to Sonic and says "Is that your wish?"

Hana then tosses Chase right onto Momotaros' head! "OW! Chase-yaro, Hanakuso Onna, quit bugging me!"

Sonic turns around to Urataros to ask what Momotaors had just said. "You don't wanna know." he says simply.

Then Manic walks in with a book labeled "Japanese for Morons" and he simply says "Urataros is right, you don't wanna know Sonic-san. Oh look at me, these I hang around these guys way to much."

Momotaros then grabs Manic by the neck and says "Manic-yaro!"

"I'm no _yaro_, you are!"

"No you are!"

"No, YOU ARE!"

Both Manic and Momotaros begin to argue, and Sonic simply says, "It's kinda sad we don't know that much Japanese, our dad's side of the family knows it by heart! It's the only other language spoken on Mobius."

* * *

About an hour later, with Ian

"Looks like nobody remembered my Birthday, again." Ian mumbles to himself, walking over to a good luck charm store, and seeing one that catches his eye. It's a necklace, and it has some pink beads on it, and then in the center a white crescent with a yellow circle. Making up his mind, Ian walks into the store and sees who the owner is.

"Hello kid." The owner, who is a rhino says. "Um, I would like that one." Ian says, pointing at the one that caught his eye.

"20 Mobiums!" the owner says, and then Ian pulls a wallet out of his quills and pulls out a 20 and gives it to the rhino, and he gives Ian the good luck charm. Ian puts it on and walks out, and then he sees a sand monster appear!

"Oh, what the?" he yells, scared.

"_What is your wish? I'll grant you one wish."_

* * *

Robotropolis

"Well Shadow, the Crust Imagin failed at his mission and now the Rhino Imagin is out and about, and what do we get, one of those Imagin that betrayed me!" Eggman complains.

"I get that Doctor, and we lucked out, that Imagin that's not one of ours isn't with Sonic. It's with that HedgeFox kid."

"So, what do we do?"

"We make the Rhino attack him of course, after all, it IS his birthday today."

* * *

Ian looks down at the sand monster and says "My wish? I don't have one."

"Well anyway, my name is Kintaros." and with that, he hops over to Ian and his eyes flash and turn yellow, and his quills sharpen to a point, and gain some yellow in them.

And soon then the Rhino Imagin shows up and KIan looks at him without a frown and punches the Imagin a rather far distance. Then almost as if on cue, USonic and Manic show up.

"Eh, Kintaros? What are you doing here?" USonic asks.

"So, Urataros, you and Momotaros are safe, cool, cool. I got some jerk to beat up. So see ya later." KIan replies, running after the Rhino Imagin. "Eh, oh! Kintaros get back here!" USonic yells, running after KIan. Then Manic rolls his eyes and asks himself "Why do I get myself involved in this?" and with that he hops on his Extreme Gear and flies after USonic and KIan.

* * *

The Rhino Imagin tries to punch KIan, but he blocks it with a quick flick of his left hand and toss him away!

"Hey, Urataros, got something planned?" KIan asks USonic.

"Yep." he replies, putting the Den-O Morpher on his waist. "Den-O Drive!" he yells, pressing the blue button and activating the Morpher's power.

_**Rod Form**_

And with that, Den-O Rod Form appears, much to the shock of KIan.

"_Boku ni tsuraretemiru_?"

"_... IDIOT!"_ Sonic's voice screams at the top of his lungs, hurting both the ears of Urataros and Momotaros. "What was that for?"

"_Because I'm gonna have to explain this to Ian now! Thanks a lot!"_

"Oops."

But with that out of the way, Rod Form charges in with DenGasher in it's rod weapon form, and he strikes the Rhino Imagin something fierce and he continues to attack, though the Rhino Imagin manages to avoid some attacks, and is able to get back to it's contract holder, and with that, Kintaros walks out and over to Rod Form.

Kintaros looks something like a mix of a bear and a wrestler, his chest is huge with about an eight-pack of abs and the rest of his body looks more like a bear's arms, legs and tail and his face looks like a luchador wrestler's mask.

"How can you do that?" Rod Form asks. "Eh, with my Power Sphere not in the Morpher I can sustain myself for a short period of time."

"_Oh sure, blame me!"_

"But anyway, Kintaros, you know how the Contract Holder is right?"

"Yeah and his wish was granted by Ian over here, for someone to buy some of his merchandise." Kintaros says, hoping back over to Ian.

With that, Den-O turns back into USonic and then he walks over to KIan. "But anyway, he's wish also had to do with all of that inventor to be bought and Ian only bought one piece so, we don't need to worry."

"_But he only has 10 things left to sell!" _Ian's voice yells to Kintaros, but with Ian taking the good luck charm off, Kintaros is forced back into the Power Sphere, and Ian catches his breath. With Urataros returning to DenLiner.

* * *

"... and after I met Urataros, I gained the Den-O Morpher, I became Kamen Rider Den-O to fight off these evil Imagin before everything is lost." Sonic finishes explaining to Ian. "But listen, you can't tell anyone I'm Den-O, not even Sonia. Okay?"

"Yeah sure whatever. I'm great at keeping secrets, so you can trust me." Ian replies, and with that, he takes off to go and find Sonia. Then, Sonic looks over at the store to see that the guy has already sold nine other things!

"Manic we gotta stop this mess before it's to late!" Sonic says, before Manic begins to drag him away. "Hey, where are we going?"

"The Birthday party! Sonia will kill us if we're late!"

* * *

At the party, Sonic and Manic just barley get to it before Sonia does, along with a blindfolded Ian.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday!" everyone yell to Ian, who's shocked they all remembered! "Guys, thanks." Ian says, as he walks over to the cake that reads, in rather sloppy writing "Happy Birthday Ian"

"Star, you write this?" Ian asks, and Star simply nods. And thus, they prepare to eat the cake and then the rhino Mobian shows up, and attacks Sonic and Ian.

The other party goers run from the scene, while Sonic puts on the Den-O Morpher. "Den-O Drive."

_**Rod Form**_

"_Boku ni tsuraretemiru_?"

Then, Ian puts on his good luck charm and thus summoning Kintaros.

"_Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita_!" KIan announces. But the Rhino Imagin gets over, and punches the two and then enters the time-stream.

Rod Form pulls out the Rider Pass and holds it up to the rhino's head.

_06/22/82_

"June 22nd, 1982."

With that, Rod Form, Manic and KIan hop on DenLiner.

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

"Alright, Den-O, you found another Imagin." the Owner says. "But why does it have to be Kame-yaro!" Momotaros asks.

KIan then punches Momotaros on his head and walks over to Den-O. "So, let's do it to it?" Urataros asks. "Yeah!" KIan replies.

And with that, the heroes arrive in the past.

* * *

June 22nd, 1982

The Rhino Imagin charges around and hits the parents of the young rhino seller. And then DenLiner arrives, and then Rod Form, Manic and KIan hop off.

"Hey, that rhino's parents are one of Mobius' greatest jewlers." Manic says, amazed. But with that aside, KIan and Rod Form begin the fight, with several strikes, but the Rhino Imagin shoves them both away, and forces Urataros back to DenLiner.

"Grr, Momotaros, I need you." Sonic says, pressing the red button and summoning Momotaros and changing to Sword Form, but even with a sword, the Rhino Imagin is just to much for Den-O at his current power. "Stupid Rhino! Forget about even helping us Kame-yaro, we don't need your help!"

KIan then gets shoved back again, and the good luck charm flies off of Ian's neck and thus Kintaros is evicted. "Ow." Ian says in pain.

With no time to lose, Ian is able to retrieve the good luck charm, and he looks at it, all of it is partly damaged, save for the Power Sphere. Meanwhile, a powerful attack forces Momotaros back to DenLiner even with a powerless block from the sword DenGasher.

Sonic is thrusted down and even forced to power down from Den-O, but still is able to stand back up. "Here." Ian says, holding out his right hand that holds the Yellow Power Sphere. "Huh?"

"Take it Sonic. You need it don't you?"

"Yeah, maybe Kintaros can beat this guy. Thanks Ian!"

"You owe me big time Sonic!"

Sonic, now grinning, re-enters Plat Form, and puts the Yellow Power Sphere into the Den-O Morpher.

"_You ready for this kid?"_ Kintaros asks.

"You know it Kintaros!"

"_Let's do this!"_

With that, Sonic presses the Yellow Button on the Den-O Morpher, and brings down the Rider Pass, and scans it.

_**Axe Form**_

With that, a yellow data stream begins to surround Sonic, and the yellow armor that's typically on the backside of Den-O Sword Form, then becomes bear-muscle like armor, and then an axe like point with some yellow on it, becomes Sonic's new visor, and thus Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form, has arrived! And he changes the DenGasher from a sword to an axe, and with that, Axe Form is ready for battle!

"_Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita_!"

Manic then helps Ian back up and both look amazed at Den-O Axe Form.

Then with a quick strike from the axe, the mace weapon the Rhino Imagin was using is destroyed. And with a few kicks, the Imagin is knocked off balance and with that, the Rider Pass is brought out for the finisher!

_**Full Charge!**_

With that, Axe Form tosses his Axe high into the air, and Den-O charges in and punches the Rhino Imagin with a huge amount of brute force.

"Dynamic Chop!"

"_Phfft. Where did that come from?"_ Sonic asks.

"Eh, I don't know."

Then back on DenLiner, Hana notices the Imagin beginning to reform. "Ah great!" Chase yells.

"Sonic-san, the Imagin's gone out of control!"

And with that it reforms as a gigantic dog like monster. "I hate when Imagin's lose control of themselves, so what do we do now?"

Then DenLiner appears, and Sonic manages to get aboard and change into Sword Form and bring out DenLiner's first car, it's peach like, but isn't able to phase the Imagin, so, Sonic switches to Plan B, switching to Axe Form, and bringing out the third car, which is yellow, and bear like to match Axe Form, and using some swift axe attacks from the car, he's able to destroy the out-of-control Imagin.

* * *

"Hey Ian, you okay?" Sonic asks, walking over to Ian, who's managed to get back up. "I'll be okay, I guess. Hey, can um, I say goodbye to Kintaros, I don't want to get in your way in this war."

"Alright. Hey Kintaros, get over here."

"_Very well then!"_

Then Sonic's eyes turn yellow, and part of his quills are dyed yellow and sharpened to a point. "Ian-san, you're a cool guy, and I'll never forget you. I'll fight in the good name of Den-O in honor of you!"

With that, Kintaros returns to DenLiner, and Ian notices something, another Kamen Rider, the Rider walks over to Ian and hands him a belt, similar to Sonic's, and Ian puts it in his quills and the Rider disappears. Shruging what just happened off, Ian hops back onto DenLiner and they return to the future to enjoy the party.

* * *

After getting the guests back, and eating some cake, Ian finally gets to the gifts. The first one is from Star. He carefully takes the paper apart, knowing Star takes much pride in wrapping things.

"Wow, a Powerpuff T-shirt, thanks Star." Ian says looking at his gift, it's a white t-shirt, and it has all three Powerpuff Girls on it. Then Ian tears the paper off of Tux's gift.

"Wow, a Powerpuff comic book, and it's autographed by Craig McCracken himself! Thanks Tux!"

Next is the gift from Tails, Ian opens it with care, as Tails works hard at getting gifts, and he gets the idea Tails would like it if he toke it slow. "Wow! _Relish Rampage_! I've wanted this game for the longest!"

_Relish Rampage_, was the last Powerpuff game released before the show ended, it's for the Gamecube, and now that Ian has it, and a Wii, he can play this great game!

Next is Manic's gift. Ian glanced at him and Manic replies "I payed for this!" he yells. Ian rolls his eyes, and opens the small box, it's a Bubbles Watch. "Thanks Manic. This must've cost a fortune."

"Hey, not a prince for nothing." he replies.

Ian puts the watch on his right wrist and then looks at the remaining gifts, one from Amy, one from Bark, one from Cream and then one from Sonia. With a shrug, Ian opens the gift from Bark and sees it's rather big, the biggest gift up to this point. He opens it and sees it's plushie forms of all three Powerpuff Girls, and they're big, then he looks deeper and sees Powerpuff sheets and bed blanket. "Cool thanks Bark."

"No problem." he replies.

With another few tear sounds, another gift is opened. This one is from Amy, it's a Powerpuff coloring book, knowing how much Ian loves to draw and color, almost as much as Cream.

"Thanks Amy, also good cake."

"No problem."

Next is Sonic's which he pulled out of his quills, it's a photo of Ian, Star, Tux, Cream, Tails, Sonic, Sonia, Manic and drawn in by some markers are the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys.

"Great job Sonic. If I'd known any better, I'd think the girls and boys were really there." Ian tells the blue hedgehog.

Then Ian opens the rather oddly wrapped gift, and when he opens it, it's a hand drawn Powerpuff Girls drawing, it has Blossom, Buttercup, Brick and Butch in it floating against a starry sky, and in the center is Bubbles and Boomer, hand-in-hand.

"Wow, um, thanks Cream, this is so thoughtful, I love it!"

* * *

Finally it came down to the last gift, the one from Sonia. Ian inhales, then exhales, and thus opens the gift, when he sees it, he almost immediately smiles.

"The Complete Powerpuff Girls Box set, _and_ the Powerpuff Girls Movie? Sonia, you're the best!" Ian then hugs Sonia, and she smiles, then Sonia gives Ian a kiss on the check, and causes him to blush. Then she hands Ian a CD, both Sonic and Manic groan at the sight of it. "We worked for a while to get the Powerpuff ending theme on that CD, you'd better enjoy it Ian!" Sonic yells.

"I will, don't worry about that!"

With that, Ian cleans the area up, and they all head back for The Rose.

* * *

The Rose

Ian, getting a free chance, pulls out a CD player, and puts the CD he got in it.

_Powerpuff! Powerpuff! _

_Blossom the commander and the leader_

_Bubbles she is the joy and the laughter _

_Buttercup well, she's the toughest fighters_

_Powerpuff save the day! _

_Fighting crime trying to save the world _

_Here they come just in time the Powerpuff Girls _

_Fighting crime trying to save the world _

_Here they come just in time the Powerpuff Girls_

_Uh oh, it's the mad Fuzzy Lumpkins! _

_Watch out, it's the repulsive roach coach! _

_Get him, it's evil Mojo Jojo! _

_Chasing evil out of this town! _

_Fighting crime trying to save the world _

_Here they come just in time the Powerpuff Girls _

_Fighting crime trying to to save the world _

_Here they come just in time the Powerpuff Girls! _

(**Instrumentals**)

_And they'll be fighting crime_

_Trying to save the world_

_Here they come just in time _

_the Powerpuff Girls _

_Fighting crime_

_Trying to save the world_

_Here they come just in time_

_the Powerpuff Girls_

_Fighting crime_

_Trying to save the world _

_Here they come just in time_

_the Powerpuff Girls_

_Powerpuff! _

With that, the CD concludes, and Ian claps, and then Sonic rolls his eyes, and mumbles, "I don't know why Ian likes that show so much."

"He just likes it, we're all different. And if that's what he likes, it's what he likes." Manic replies to his brother's comment.

"Ah well, let's go." Sonic says, and with that, the two leave.

* * *

Well, I had fun with this, and I hope you all liked it.

And also, before you ask, NO! The Belt Ian was given is NOT the Morpher that hold the powers of Kamen Rider Zeronos, I have someone else planned for that position, and Ian's not going to be the next focus Rider, he'll be a Den-O Rider, take a guess, as to what powers Ian'll have.

Don't forget to review, and if you could, please leave a "Happy Birthday" message in your comment?


	8. The Monkey Strikes

Alright, so you readers know, if you want to ask the characters questions, send me a PM with a list of your questions and I'll answer them. Also, I've been forgetting to type in that Chase and Hana are both my OC characters.

I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros along with Momotaors sitting next to him, and Kintaros sitting in another seat, looking fierce. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros, a red spirit form of Momotaros and a yellow spirit form of Kintaros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant. Then Manic walks over and Sonic's looks change again, this time his shoes are a darker red, his eyes are red, and part of his quills are crimson. Then arguing between the two starts. Then he looks change again, this time his eyes are yellow, his quills are dyed yellow, and sharpened to a point, and he's training.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Sonic begins to run, with Manic in tow on his Extreme Gear.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

***Cut to Robotropolis, we see Eggman in an egg shaped chair, with Cubot and Orbot as a foodstand and footstand, while Shadow looks out a window with a very evil look in his eyes***

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

Robotropolis

Shadow looks outside a window to see it's raining. "The rain, the world's way of bringing water. Hmph, so, Doctor, gonna send another Imagin after Sonic today?" he asks. No response, then Eggman walks in with a germ-mask on him.

"I'm sorry Shadow, but I'm" he coughs and continues "to sick to work today. You're gonna have to send an Imagin after Sonic yourself. I need to go lye down."

With that, Eggman walks away and leaves Shadow to himself, he sighs. "If you want something done right, you do it yourself!" he says to himself, walking over to the Imagin releasing machine and bringing out the Monkey Imagin.

(A/N: I made up the Monkey Imagin)

"Go, find a wish to grant and destroy Kamen Rider Den-O, Sonic the Hedgehog! And the hero Imagin!" Shadow yells, with some black energy floating off of his body, and with that, the Monkey Imagin turns into a sphere and flies off.

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

It's even raining in the terminal of time. "Didn't even know that's possible." Sonic says to himself, water has always made Sonic rather uneasy, but with Urataros, he felt more calm about water. Chase watches the rain, thinking of a song that his dad used to sing to him when it rained. "New Divide" by Linkin Park.

"Across this new divide." Chase sings quietly to himself, and Hana walks over to Sonic. "He's singing a song our tou-san sung to us when it rained. Chase likes the rain, but I hate it, messes up my hair."

The three Imagin all look at Chase. "Kinda hard to believe Chase-yaro is older then Hanakuso Onna." Momotaros says, and then Sonic looks over to see May and Manic chit-chating.

'I may not like the rain, but,' then Sonic walks over to Chase, and looks down at him. "Hey Chase, I'm gonna sneak you off of here, so you can go in the rain on Mobius."

* * *

2010

"So Sonic, I'm gonna see if I can work on the gizmo that can help you in the fight, see you later." Manic says, walking away from the blue hedgehog, who's wearing a rain coat, then Sonic gestures for Chase to walk over to him. "Thanks for letting me go with you, it's been a long time since I've been outside of DenLiner."

A wave of memories flashes through Chase's mind, and the two hedgehog walk around in the rain. "You know Hana treats me like dirt, even though I'm older. Even when we get chances to stop, she never lets me go out and see the world. I'm glad I get to see the rain again. You know, my tou-san, even though he didn't like water, always toke me out when it rained."

"Why?" Sonic asks.

The younger hedgehog thinks for a moment and replies "He loved to see me smile." then, Chase begins to cry a little, as the memories of his mom and dad begin to replay in his head. Sonic then leads him over to Amy's restaurant and takes him inside.

"Hey Sonic-kun, where have you been?" Amy asks. "Ah, Amy-chan, just been out and about before the rain hit, and this is Chase."

"Hi." Chase says, waving to Amy, while he takes off his raincoat, though he has trouble with the zipper, Amy walks over and helps him unzip his jacket, then Chase walks over to a seat, and with that Sonic ruffles his quills. "Hey Chase, how old are you?" Amy asks.

Taking a moment to think, Chase replies "Seven."

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

With about an hour having passed, Manic is able to finish his gizmo, but it lacks a power source. With that, he pulled out a strange black belt with a large thick buckle and a strange square pouch a couple of inches from it. The front of the belt had a green and yellow slanted plus on it. He smoothly whipped the belt in an arc where it settled around his waist in time for him to snap the clasp close.

"Cool huh May-chan?" Manic says smoothly, making May blush, and she replies "Yeah. You know, you're really cool Manic-kun."

Then, May leans over to give Manic a kiss on the cheek, but then Manic kisses her, both begin to blush, and then they pull away from each-other, both looking at the other lovingly, and they begin to hug. "EW! Get a cave you two!" Momotaros yells from his seat.

May then begins to glare at Momotaros and says "Just for that, no coffee for you, for a week, Momo-yaro!"

Then, Kintaros begins to laugh at Momotaros. "Shut up kuma-yaro!"

Hana then walks over to May and asks "Have you seen Chase, I can't find him anywhere."

"Nope, haven't seen him." May replies, still blushing from the fact that Manic is now her boyfriend! "But I've got good news, I've got a boyfriend!" then she begins to squeal. Hana rolls her eyes and continues to look around for Chase.

There's a snapping sound and Kintaros says, "Um, Hana-chan, I hate to break it to you, but Chase left with Sonic about, 20 minutes ago. I saw them leave but I was distracted by the coffee that looks like me." with that, Kintaros takes another sip of his coffee, and there's a loud, breaking and chasing sound, catching everyone's attention.

"That _baka_! I've told him a million times, don't leave DenLiner, and what does he do, LEAVE DENLINER! He's so gonna pay when I find him." Hana yells, breaking another table. Manic, then puts a raincoat one, gives May a quick kiss on the cheek, and rushes outside and back to the real world, and soon after, May follows Manic, wearing her own raincoat.

* * *

The Rose

There's an annoying slurping sound filling the area, and it's Chase finishing a chocolate shake that Amy gave him.

"So, Chase, where are you from?" Amy asks, attempting to start a conversation with the seven year old. "Spagonia." Chase replies. "That's cool, did you come here with your mom and dad?" Amy asks. Chase looks down at the ground and nods no. "Where are your mom and dad?" Amy asks with a slight tone of concern in her voice. Chase once again nods no.

Her smile turns into a frown as Amy realizes that Chase's mom and dad are dead. "Chase I'm sorry to bring something sad up. You have any relatives?"

He once again nods no.

Amy begins to fell really sorry for the young kid and then she asks "Any siblings?"

This time, Chase pauses before nodding yes. "I've got a fraternal younger twin sister." he tells Amy. With that Chase turns around to look at the rain and then he sees Hana walk in, and then she grabs Chase by the ear.

"Ow! Hana, you know I hate this." he says. "Amy is this Hana, my fraternal younger twin sister." Chase says, and with that, Hana drags chase out, pulling his ear, after Chase puts his raincoat back on.

Putting his own raincoat one, Sonic goes after the two.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Chase complains, but then he does a Spin Jump and gets free from Hana's grip. "Hana, what was that for?!"

"I told you, you can't leave DenLiner!" Hana yells. "Well I wanted to see rain in the real world again!" Chase replies, also yelling. Hana then tries to punch Chase, but he's able to dodge with super-speed like Sonic. Much to the surprise of Sonic, who had just arrived to watch the two fight.

Hana tries put Chase in a headlock, but she misses, and with that Chase, blows a raspberry at her.

The Imagin watching the fight from the Power Spheres wanna get a better view. _"Chase is fighting that Hanakuso Onna, I have a new found respect for him!"_ Momotaros yells, entering Sonic so he can get a better view of the fight.

"_Ore... sanjou_! Chase-san, kick her butt!" MSonic yells. Then USonic exclaims "Why are you two fighting?"

Both then yell "Shut up!" and continued their fight. Hana manages to punch Chase near his right arm, but it doesn't bleed, though he does feel a huge amount of pain though, and with that, Chase preforms a Homing Attack on Hana, but it's blocked by a punch.

"So, Hana has super-strength, while Chase has super-speed." KSonic mutters. Sonic then snaps back to normal, and just watches the fight occur.

* * *

"What is your problem Chase?!" Hana asks as the fight begins to die down. "My problem?! I've been wanting to leave DenLiner for a really long time, I wanted to see the outside world again! Plus there's the fact I miss our kaa-chan and tou-san!"

With an eye roll out of the way, Hana tries to punch Chase again, though Chase is able to dodge with a few back-flips. "I love gymnastics, they teach you great ways to dodge" Chase begins doing a few front-flips, and then a vertical kick on Hana's right knee. "and how to fight!"

Even with her right knee out of commission, Hana is able to grab Chase's right wrist and toss him and he lands on his back. "Though then again, you're a brown belt in karate."

She then tosses Chase into the air, and then punches his check, and he crashes against a building, then Chase stands up, then he moves his hand against his check, and he sees a small amount of blood, then he glances over and sees Sonic, though he's hiding.

"I've had enough of you right now Hana! Lightspeed..." then Chase strikes a pose like he's about to start a race, and then he spins like Sonic does, and white energy begins to glow and form around him, then he takes back the pose of a race starting, but this time, his entire body has a white outlined glow around him, and he yells at the top of his lungs "ATTACK!"

Then he zooms off with a white vapor trail behind him and he repeatedly strikes Hana, on her arms, legs, chest, and her head, but she punches Chase again, but this time, right on one of his knees, stopping his attack and making him fall to the ground.

Sonic gasps at this and rushes over to the kids. "Chase-kun, Hana-chan, _d__aijobu_?" Hana then slaps away Sonic's arm, and she walks back to DenLiner. "When you get back to DenLiner, we'll talk."

Chase, despite both his right check and his left knee bleeding, manages to stand up and yell "HANA I DON'T CARE IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?! I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU!" Sonic is shocked by what Chase yelled, then he begins to walk away with his raincoat in pieces, and tries to get away from Hana, walking in the opposite direction of her.

* * *

Sonic proceeds to head after Chase, who at this point is kind easy, yet at the same time tricky, to find, why, because of the blood dripping down from his right knee, and onto the ground, but is also kinda being washed away by the rain. After following a trail of red ooz for about 10 minutes, Sonic finally finds Chase, who's using his raincoat to wrap up his injured knee.

"Chase-kun. _Daijobu_?" Sonic asks.

"I'm fine Sonic-kun. It's just Hana's working my final nerves. I haven't been outside of DenLiner in a long time and Hana's been my only family, and we fight almost as bad as you and Sonia do, Sonic."

"Yeah you got a point there and... wait, how do you know me and Sonia used to fight a lot?" Sonic asks Chase, because he never told Chase that fact. "I know a lot about you Sonic-knu, and Amy-chan as well. Because" Chase pauses, and begins to tear up, and then he just starts to cry, but Sonic couldn't really tell because of the rain, and then Chase continues. "BECAUSE you and Amy are my tou-san and kaa-chan!"

"EH?!" Sonic exclaims.

* * *

All three Imagin on DenLiner heard this and in shock they spit out their coffee and all three yell in unison "EH?!

* * *

Chase then stands up and says "There you know the truth now, me and Hana are your twin son and daughter from the future and heirs to the thrown of Mobius. That's why I have your speed and the Lightspeed Attack, and Hana got her super-strength from Amy." and with that, Chase rushes away, leaving Sonic super shocked state.

Then after running around for a little while, Chase sees the rain finally subside, and then he sees some sand appear, and then the sand version of the Monkey Imagin appear in front of him.

"Tell me your wish. I'll grant one wish." the Monkey Imagin said, approaching Chase.

This became one of the biggest crossroads in Chase's life, on the one hand, he could finally get Hana away from him and enjoy his life, but at the cost of another Imagin roaming free, or, he could do the right thing and find Sonic. "Right now, my wish, is for my younger sister, Hana, to just disappear!"

* * *

"Chase-kun! Chase-kun! Chase-kun where are you?!" Sonic yells. Then he gets punched by something, he looks over and sees the Monkey Imagin.

He rolls his eyes and puts on the Den-O Morpher. "Man, it looks like finding Chase is gonna have to come later! Urataros, I need you." Sonic says, pressing the blue button. "Den-O Drive!"

_**Rod Form**_

"_Boku ni tsuraretemiru_?"

Using the Rod Form DenGasher he tries to strike the Monkey Imagin, who blocks the blow with a mace, the thing is a handle with a spike ball attached to it, and with it, the Monkey Imagin sends Rod Form flying, and then he grabs Rod Form and asks "Where's Princess Hana?!"

"How do you know about Hana?!"

"_Urataros, fall back, I need Kintaros for this."_

Rod Form nods and replies "Gotcha." he manages to press the yellow button and get the Rider Pass.

_**Axe Form**_

Then the yellow energy sends the Monkey Imagin flying backwards, and Kintaros is sent in to help Sonic out.

"_Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita_!"

Then changing the DenGasher from a rod to a axe, he charges in and strikes and sends the mace flying away from the Monkey Imagin!

"Now for the finisher!" he says, pulling out the Rider Pass, but then the Monkey Imagin sends the Rider Pass flying using his mace, and then he manages to get away! "Oh no!" Axe Form yells. Then Momotaros yells. _"We can't I get the Climax!?"_

"_The Monkey got away!"_ Urataros yells.

With that, Sonic chooses to leave the Imagin to their own pity bickering, and takes the Den-O Morpher off, and powers down, and then someone pokes his right arm, Sonic turns around to see Chase with his Rider Pass. "Thanks Chase."

And with that, Sonic and Chase head back for DenLiner.

* * *

**Next time on **_Den-O_

**Hana: Owner ban Chase from the DenLiner for all I care!**

**Chase: I HATE YOU!**

**Chase: I made that wish with the Monkey Imagin.**

**Den-O Sword Form: Monkey boy, I like to start off with a Climax!**

**Den-O Axe Form: 2022?**

**Chase: The year me and Hana were born in.**

* * *

After reading some of Kamen Keyblade Duelist's _Sonic Climax Jump_ I've decided to put trailers in my stories for the upcoming chapter.

Don't forget to review.


	9. Chase's Wish

Let's get into another chapter. This one will have our heroes going into the future, aka the past of Chase and Hana, because both are from the future. This is gonna be fun! And also, so you know, someone will be leaving with this chapter.

Also in this chapter, Amy's gonna call call Sonic "Sonikku", which is Sonic's Japanese name. Why am I doing this? Well, in some Sonic FanFics, some people make Amy call Sonic this, as a pet nickname. Plus it's kinda like "Sonic-kun" funny huh?

I own Chase and Hana, I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros along with Momotaors sitting next to him, and Kintaros sitting in another seat, looking fierce. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros, a red spirit form of Momotaros and a yellow spirit form of Kintaros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant. Then Manic walks over and Sonic's looks change again, this time his shoes are a darker red, his eyes are red, and part of his quills are crimson. Then arguing between the two starts. Then he looks change again, this time his eyes are yellow, his quills are dyed yellow, and sharpened to a point, and he's training.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Sonic begins to run, with Manic in tow on his Extreme Gear.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

***Cut to Robotropolis, we see Eggman in an egg shaped chair, with Cubot and Orbot as a foodstand and footstand, while Shadow looks out a window with a very evil look in his eyes***

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

"Chase you're an idiot!" Hana yells upon seeing her older twin brother return. And then both May and Manic return, and the Owner watches as Hana argues with Chase, something he's never seen happen before. Then Hana walks over to him. "Owner, ban Chase from DenLiner for all I care!"

Everyone, save for the three Imagin, Sonic and Manic gasp at Hana's comment. The Owner sees the look of confusion on the five. "I can ban people from riding DenLiner, they need a pass, or a ticket, or there's a third option. You can be a Singular Point, like Chase is here."

"Eh?! Chase is a Singular Point?! What about me?!"

"You Hana, are unfortunately, not Singular Point, and the only reason you remain on DenLiner is because a Singular Point can bring one along with him/her."

May glances over at Manic, thinking that since Sonic is a Singular Point, Manic can ride with him. And then Chase yells out "I HATE YOU!" and punches Hana, on her check, shocking everyone in the car. "Chase-kun, you may be a Singular Point, but you made an Imgin able to attack."

"Wait, what?" Urataros asks.

Chase sighs and tells everyone "I made that wish with the Monkey Imagin."

Then Sonic walks over to his son and asks "Chase, what exactly did you wish for?"

"For Hana to just disappear!"

With that, Sonic then tells Chase "Ever hear the phrase "be careful what you wish for" Chase?"

"No."

"Well, you made that wish and the Monkey Imagin is going to try and fulfill it, likely by going to your time to kill Hana. But luckily, I know the future version of myself will protect you both."

Hana then grabs Chase and asks "Did you tell him?"

"Hey, um, can you get Hana off of me tou-san?"

"Yep."

The Owner, May and Manic all gasp, and they all realize Sonic is Chase and Hana's father! Manic then rushes over to Chase and asks "If Sonic's your dad, then who's your mom?"

"The future queen of course, Amy."

* * *

In the time area outside of DenLiner, Hana punches Chase off of DenLiner, and he lands with a thud! Then Sonic rushes out to retrieve his son. "Hey Chase, you alright?"

Chase gets up and replies "I've been through worse Sonic-san."

Then Chase hugs Sonic, starting to cry a little. "What's a Singular Point?" Sonic asks.

"Oh, a Singular Point has the special ability to ride on DenLiner without a pass or ticket. And they also won't get affected by Timeline changes. You see, when you travel through time and make changes, Mobians who aren't Singular Points don't remember the original events, but those who are Singular Points will. Then, there's the fact of me and Hana fading."

"Fading?"

"As you beat the Imagin, the tracks of our time will be corrected, thus giving us no reason to find DenLiner, and those timeline changes will return one or both of us back to our own time. With no memory of what happened."

This gives Sonic a rather sad expression, this is an adventure of a lifetime, and the fact the two could fade away worries him. "I still gotta fight the Imagin."

"I know."

Then the two hug and return to DenLiner, and with that they race off.

* * *

Sonic and Manic, alongside Chase and the reluctant Hana walks outside DenLiner and into the real world, they land infront of The Rose, and both Sonic and Manic lead Chase and Hana in.

"Oh, Chase-kun, and your sister, Hana-chan, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you Amy-chan." Hana says, and the two both look over the menu. "Um, I'll have a cheesburger and a blueberry milkshake."

"And I'll have a Chilli Dog with some mustard on it, and a chocolate milk shake, and the fries, extra ketchup."

After about 10 minutes of waiting, Amy arrives with their food, she puts it down and the two begin to eat. Then there's a crash sound, everyone turns around and everyone sees it's a Monster!

"The Monkey Imagin!" Manic whispers over to Sonic. Then the Monkey Imagin grabs Hana by her neck and tries to strangle her, Sonic and Chase preform a dual Homing Attack on the Monkey Imagin and sending him outside The Rose, and then Sonic puts on his Den-O Morpher.

"Momotaros I need you!" Sonic says, pressing the red button and sliding the Rider Pass against the symbol. "Den-O Drive!"

_**Sword From**_

"_Ore... Sanjou_! Monkey boy, I like to start out with a Climax!" Momotaros states. Forming the DenGasher in sword mode, and he charges in, sending the Monkey Imagin flying! Then the Monkey Imagin sees Chase.

"Hey you, Singular Point! Call your dad off! I'm gonna fulfill your wish even if it kills me!" the Monkey Imagin yells at Chase.

This takes Chase back, and he clenches his hands, and yells "NO! I made a mistake with that wish, I was angry and sad, I didn't want this! I don't want Hana dead! She's my sister and I love her!" then Hana takes Chase's hand and then she hugs him.

Momotaros tries hard not to make a barfing sound at this display of affection. Especially because it's between "Chase-yaro" and the "Hanakuso Onna". Then the Monkey Imagin charges over at Chase, but then Den-O's Sword stops him.

"I may hate the Hanakuso Onna and want her dead as much as the next guy, but, she's Sonic's daughter and if you mess with one member of his family, you mess with all of them!" Sword Form says, sending the Monkey Imagin flying. "Now, it's time for me to finish this!"

Then the Monkey Imagin summons his mace, and stops the sword from delivering a final strike. _"Momotaros, fall back, I need Kintaros for this."_

"NO! I'm not letting that kuma-yaro have the fun of the Climax!"

Underneath the helmet, Sonic rolls his eyes, and then manages to press the yellow button, and then get the Monkey Imagin out of his way with a quick strike and bring out the Rider Pass.

_**Axe Form**_

Then Momotaros is sent back to DenLiner and Kintaros is brought in, and thus Axe Form is ready for action.

"_Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita_!"

Then with a quick strike from the axe DenGasher, the mace is destroyed, and then, the Monkey Imagin charges over at Chase and then disappears. Axe Form rushes over and holds up the Rider Pass.

_12/24/22_

"2022?"

"_That's 12 years from now."_

"The year me and Hana were born in."

Then DenLiner appears and the three hop on, and Axe Form inserts the Rider Pass into the Den-Bird and they travel through time.

* * *

"December 24th, 2022 is the day me and Hana were born on." Chase says to Manic, who's working on the belt.

Trying not to laugh, Manic says "So, you and Hana were born on Christmas Eve! Talk about unlucky, I bet you guys get cheated out of gifts."

Hana, who overheard part of the conversation says "No, we get double the amount of gifts. We are the heirs to the throne after all."

Soon enough, they arrive at the past of Chase and Hana, but the future for Sonic and Manic. But everyone is completely unaware of a gold version of DenLiner following them...

* * *

December 24th, 2022

We get a look at the future of the Green Hill Zone, in it is a prospering town, not to bad for a town established in 2002. In it, Sonic choose to establish the new Mobius Castle in the Green Hill Zone after he got married to Amy, it's currently snowing in the Green Hill Zone, the time is 5:00pm at night, and about two hours ago, Sonic and Amy along with the newly born Hana and Chase left the hospital.

"So, how'd you come up "Chase" and "Hana" anyway Sonic?" Amy asks. Then Sonic replies "It just came to me."

Then the Monkey Imagin arrives, but it's quickly knocked away by the Den-Bird, traveling at Sonic's speed before the future versions of Amy and Sonic could notice, and thus the two walk back to the castle.

* * *

"Wow, that was close." Axe Form says. _"You're telling me!"_ Sonic replies, and then they get to work hitting the Monkey Imagin silly with the DenGasher in axe mode.

"_Sonic-kun, can I PLEASE finish this fight off!"_ Momotaros begs, to which Sonic replies _"I thought you didn't like Hana."_

"_I don't but I've been practicing, and I wanna try out a new finisher!"_ Momotaros begs.

"_Alright, fine. Kintaros fall back, Momotaros is getting the Climax!"_

Then the Rider Pass is brought out.

_**Sword Form**_

"_Ore... futatabi sanjou!_ You're finished you monkey, but I'm gonna use a new Climax to finish this job!"

_**Full Charge!**_

Knowing what this means, the Monkey Imagin tries to escape, but he's hit with, what appears to be a DenGasher boomerang, and it flies away back to whoever threw it.

"I hate my life." The Monkey Imagin says under his breath.

Then the DenGasher sword is ready for Momotaros' new _hissatsu_ attack "My _hissatsu_ attack, Part III!"

And with a final strike the Monkey Imagin is destroyed!

* * *

2010

Robotropolis

"GAH!" Shadow scream at the top of his lungs, seeing the picture of the Monkey Imagin gain an "x" through it. Then Eggman walks in. "Well good news I'm feeling better, so what I'd miss?" he asks.

"Nothing new!" Shadow replies.

* * *

Onboard DenLiner

"Hana-chan, I'm sorry about arguing with you. Can you please forgive me, I love you." Chase begs, with tears in his eyes. Hana then looks at her older brother crying. "Of course I forgive you, you idiot." she says, lightly punching Chase's right arm. "And one more thing, I love you too." she says.

Then Chase notices something, Hana's legs fading. "Um, Hana, look at your legs, they aren't there anymore!" he exclaims, catching everyone's attention. "Huh, looks like my time on DenLiner is done." Hana says to herself seeing her right arm fad as well. "But" Chase begins.

"Ah come on! I got to preform a new _hissatsu _attack that saved your life, and yet you fade away?!" Momotaros exclaims.

"But Hana-chan, I love you, I don't want you to go!" Chase exclaims. "I thought you wanted her gone?" the Owner asks.

"I was mad at her, but I didn't want her to disappear! Hana-chan, please don't go, I love you!"

"Chase-kun, we will see each-other again one day. And I love you too." she says, pulling Chase into a hug, and giving him kiss on his forehead, and the she begins to fade even more. "Sonic-san, you take care of him for me, okay?"

Sonic nods his head and gives Hana a smile and says "No problem!"

Hana then says "_Jaa ne, minna._" and then she's gone, like she was never there to begin with, leaving Chase in tears.

"Well, good riddance to that Hanakuso Onna!" Momotaros says. This shocks everyone in the car, save for the saddened Chase.

"_Kouhai_!"

"Dude, that was so rude!" Kintaros adds.

* * *

Chase starts to cry, and looks at the area where his sister once stood. Then he screams at the top of his lungs "HANA-CHAN!" and tears begin to fall from his eyes really quickly. Then he curls up and falls asleep trying to remember the good times with his sister.

The Owner tries to give him a sympathetic look, starting to eat some ramen given to him by May, that has the DenLiner flag in the center. Then he mutters "We both knew this was going to happen."

"Chase-kun." Sonic says, trying hard not to cry.

* * *

2010

The Rose

The place is closed for the night, and then Sonic walks in with Chase in his arms, as he remains asleep, some of his tear drops still in his eyes. Then Amy looks over at Sonic and Chase. "Sonic what happened, and where's Hana?"

Sonic simply nods his head "no".

"Wow, he's lost both his parents and now his sister." Amy says, shocked and then Sonic walks over to the part of the restaurant that holds bedrooms, and Sonic puts Chase in one of the spare rooms, and tucks him in, and he walks over to Amy. "What should we do with him when he wakes up Sonikku? You know what I just noticed, "Sonikku" and "Sonic-kun" sound kinda similar."

With that, Sonic looks down at the Den-O Morpher, and then back at Amy. "Um, Amy, can I trust you to keep a big secret, and by big I mean that you can't tell anyone! Even if your life depends on it!"

"Alright Sonikku, go ahead and tell me."

Sonic sighs, and then he shows her the Den-O Morpher. "Cool. What's this?"

"Ever hear of Kamen Rider Den-O?" Sonic asks. "Yeah, he's all over the news!" Amy replies. "Well, I'm Kamen Rider Den-O."

Amy then begins to laugh, and then she looks at Sonic not laughing, then she realizes that Sonic's not joking! "That thing that appeared earlier today, it's a monster called an "Imagin" and they were all captured by Eggman, but five got sealed away in Power Spheres, and got scattered throughout time, I've managed to get three of them back. They give me my Den-O Powers, and there are still two left. And Chase and Hana, they're our fraternal twin kids in the future and heirs to the thrown."

Amy is simply shocked at this. "So then, Chase isn't missing his parents."

"Because of some timeline changes, Hana disappeared."

"Why?"

"Because she's not a Singular Point. Look, Singular Points like me, Chase, Manic aren't affected by the timeline changes, but those who aren't get effected by the timeline changes."

Amy then walks over to the asleep Chase. Then a thought hits her. "Wait, if Chase is our son, that means, we get married?"

"Yep." Sonic replies, giving Amy a kiss on the cheek. Amy then does the same for Sonic.

* * *

Back at DenLiner, Momotaros is sitting in a corner.

"Kinda had them coming _kouhai._"

Even though some are sad and some are glad, one thing's for sure, none of them will ever forget Hana. But due to their focus on Hana no longer being on DenLiner, or in that time anymore, none of them even notice another DenLiner. But there are indeed diffrences, there are only three cars, the visor at the front that's red is gold on this one, and, well, that's it.

* * *

Alright, what do you think about this chapter? I hope you all like it, and any guesses on the name of the gold DenLiner, and any clues as to who threw that boomerang DenGasher at the Monkey Imagin just before Sword Form ended him?

Don't forget to review.


	10. Zeronos Activate

Let's get into another chapter. Also, there's going to be a small intro scene change.

**KKD-** Don't worry, we'll check in with Hana eventually. The gold Liner belongs to someone else, wink, wink. ZeroLiner is in this story. Then to answer Mirai's question, Chase is gonna keep them in line, and Hana will..., eh no spoilers. And one more thing, you forget your "Jaa ne" thing in your last review.

I own Ian, Star, Tux, Chase and Hana, I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"_The train of time, DenLiner, will it's next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros along with Momotaors sitting next to him, and Kintaros sitting in another seat, looking fierce. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros, a red spirit form of Momotaros and a yellow spirit form of Kintaros.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant. Then Manic walks over and Sonic's looks change again, this time his shoes are a darker red, his eyes are red, and part of his quills are crimson. Then arguing between the two starts. Then he looks change again, this time his eyes are yellow, his quills are dyed yellow, and sharpened to a point, and he's training.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Manic finishes some work on an odd belt, he sees Sonic with some his blue deign. He then hands Sonic the belt. Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Chase looks at a picture of him and Hana, and he begins to cry, but then Sonic arrives and Chase cries on his shoulder, both unaware of someone on another Liner watching them.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Manic watches as Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Manic looks impressed. Then the monster disappears, he and Sonic then board DenLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

***Cut to Robotropolis, we see Eggman in an egg shaped chair, with Cubot and Orbot as a foodstand and footstand, while Shadow looks out a window with a very evil look in his eyes***

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

Onboard some other Liner

A green Liner appears and it appears to be a cow/bull like shape, and on it is a Power Sphere, and a hedgehog. Then the Hedgehog sees the correct date, and with that, stops the Liner, grabs a Rider Pass and the Power Sphere and sends it flying into the present date, and right into the hands of Manic.

"Excellent, enter Kamen Rider Zeronos." a female voice says, running inside the Liner to hide.

* * *

Manic reads his book and finally comes up with a great catchphrase for when he becomes a Kamen Rider. "_Saisho ni itte oku... ore wa ka nai tsyoi!_" (A/N: Translation: Let me say this to start... I am very strong!)

"Alright, now then I just need a Power Sphere. OW!" Manic exclaims when something hits him in the back of his head, he then feels something fall in his right hand. He looks at it, it's a green sphere and a green Rider Pass. With that, Manic quickly rushes to The Rose, thinking the green sphere is a Power Sphere.

* * *

The Rose

Mobians began to complain, because Sonia is supposed to be playing her piano, but she's not there. Then Sonic walks in and says "Mobians please, look, Sonia's looking for a friend of hers, he's been gone for a while, yeesh, so go back eating."

Almost as if on cue, Manic charges in, out of breath, he grabs Sonic by one of his quills and drags him out, with Chase following the two back onto DenLiner.

"Manic, what was that for?!" Sonic asks yelling. "I'm sorry Sonic, but I think I found another Power Sphere."

He shows the green sphere in his gloved hand, Sonic thinks back to the three Power Sphere's they've already found, and sure enough this is another one of them. Though Sonic ponders one thing, he pulls out his Morpher and sees no green button on it anywhere! So, how can he free the poor Imagin trapped in the Power Sphere.

"Yep, it's one of the five Power Sphere. Only one problem bro. There's no green button on my Morpher! Let me list the buttons in their color order. Blue, red, yellow, purple! No green!"

This shocked everyone, and Chase looked at the Morpher, and true to Sonic's words, no green button! Then he sees something in Manic's pack, and he pulls it out, and sure enough it's a Morpher!

"My own Zeronos Morpher!" Manic says, and much to the surprise of Sonic and Chase, it's green, and then Sonic hands Manic back the Green Power Sphere, and when it's interested another Liner appears right next to DenLiner.

The younger light-blue hedgehog walks over to the Liner. "Oh my, ZeroLiner." Chase says amazed and then he turns around and says "ZeroLiner! Proof that the time me and Hana came from is still around! ZeroLiner was how we escaped from the destroying future, and then it faded and then we found DenLiner, proof our time is being brought back! YES!" Then the front door of ZeroLiner opens up, and with that, Manic walks over to the ZeroLiner, then he pulls out his Morpher and inserts the Power Sphere.

* * *

Robotropolis

Shadow looks outside to see a clouded up sky, just the way he likes the area around Robotropolis. "So Doc, I've got an idea, let's send, two Imagin after the Hedgehog." Shadow states, and then he releases the Jelly Imagin and Owl Imagin.

"Both of you go, make Contracts, and destroy Kamen Rider Den-O!" Shadow states.

"_No thank you."_ the Owl Imagin states. Then Shadow's eyes flash a very deep red, and with that, both Imagin zip away to find Mobians to make Contracts with. "How'd you do that Shadow?"

"Don't ask." Shadow replies.

* * *

Chase and USonic both walk out of DenLiner to see Manic. Thought the part of his quills that are typically standing up, aren't there, they're now flat and a teal green, they're kinda close to his eyes, and his eyes aren't blue like normal, they are a teal-green.

USonic takes off his glasses, and looks right at Manic. "Deneb, what are you doing here?" USonic asks. "I'm working with this Manic guy, and while I'm in this form, call me, "DManic". Cool huh?"

USonic and Chase both roll their eyes, and with that, Urataros and Deneb return to the Liners. "So Manic, your Morpher really work?"

"I hope so Manic replies."

Then the Jelly Imagin appears. "You ready for this Manic?"

"Oh yeah!"

Both put on their Morphers and ready themselves for battle!

"Den-O Drive!"

"Zeronos Activate!"

_**Rod Form**_

_**Altair Form**_

Soon enough energy begins to form around the two, thought there's electric feedback in Manic's and it blasts his backwards, sending him flying canceling his Morph into Zeronos.

"Chase make sure he's okay." Sonic says, as Plat Form takes shape, and then the turns into Rod Form.

"_Boku ni tsuraretemiru_?"

Rod Form charges in, and manages to get a huge amount of easy strikes on the Jelly Imagin. But soon enough, Rod Form loses his ability to move, he looks down to sees some kind of ooz stuck to his legs, thus preventing him from moving! Then the Owl Imagin swoops in and begins to beat Rod Form up, forcing Urataros back to DenLiner, and forcing Sonic to power down, but the Owl Imagin does not stop attacking!

"Please work!" Manic says, getting up, and trying to Morph again, and the results are the same. Then the two Imagin take off, leaving Sonic terribly injured. "Sonic-kun! _Daijobu_?" Chase asks, he sees Sonic's unconscious. "Oh no." Chase says. "Don't worry, he's still breathing, we gotta get him to a hospital!"

* * *

Robotropolis

Shadow watches how the fight ended but stops just before Manic confirms Sonic's still alive. And he says in a much more sinister voice "The end of Kamen Rider Den-O!"

* * *

**Next time on **_Den-O_

**Manic: You're not fighting, you're to hurt! I'm gonna make my Morpher work, even if I die trying!**

**Shadow: WHAT?! Den-O's still alive?!**

**Jelly Imagin: Here we go!**

**Owl Imagin: Two Kamen Riders?!**

_**Altair Form**_

**?~?~?: _Saisho ni itte oku... ore wa ka nai tsyoi!_**

_**Vega Form**_

**Tails: What's this? A purple sphere?**

* * *

So, what do you guys think of my trailers?

Don't forget to review.


	11. Saisho ni Itte Oku

There's gonna be more intro changes. Also this will feature an introduction to a new Kamen Rider! No, not the one on the gold DenLiner, but he'll appear sooner, or later. Don't know. Also, I'm gonna remind you that GT will allow me to borrow descriptions from him, don't believe me, ask him.

**GT**/**KKD**- Didn't know I was working with Deneb wrong, ah well.

I own Ian, Star, Tux, Chase and Hana, I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

"_The trains of time, DenLiner, ZeroLiner, will their next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner and ZeroLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros along with Momotaors sitting next to him, and Kintaros sitting in another seat, looking fierce. Then cut to ZeroLiner to see Manic eating and Deneb sitting next to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds and Manic on his Extreme Gear.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros, a red spirit form of Momotaros and a yellow spirit form of Kintaros. Then followed by Manic, on his Extreme Gear, soaring off of a jump panel with a green spirit form of Deneb.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant. Then Manic, who's musical note like quills are parted down near his eyes and his eyes are green, then Manic walks over and Sonic's looks change again, this time his shoes are a darker red, his eyes are red, and part of his quills are crimson. Then arguing between the two starts. Then he looks change again, this time his eyes are yellow, his quills are dyed yellow, and sharpened to a point, and he's training.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Sonic sees a monster, slides a pass through his Morpher, and becomes a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Chase looks at a picture of him and Hana, and he begins to cry, but then Sonic arrives and Chase cries on his shoulder, both unaware of someone on ZeroLiner watching them.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle. Then the monster disappears, Sonic then boards DenLiner and Manic boards ZeroLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

***Cut to Robotropolis, we see Eggman in an egg shaped chair, with Cubot and Orbot as a foodstand and footstand, while Shadow looks out a window with a very evil look in his eyes***

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

***Cut to another version of DenLiner, the red part on the front is actually gold, pan in on the liner to see three passengers, two Mobian and one's an Imagin.***

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

Sophia Aleena Memorial Hospital

Manic sighs at the name, "Sophia" was their mother's first name. The hospital was built in honor of her after she was killed by Dr. Robotnik some years ago.

The two hedgehogs began to look around for room "E-212" which is where Sonic currently is. A Mobian dog walked out and tells the two "He's gonna be fine, he's Prince Sonic the Hedgehog after all."

"Right." Manic replies. This kinda takes him back, due to the fact just before Queen Aleena was assassinated, the Mobians dethroned the Aleena family from the throne, thus meaning they're not royalty any more. A thought then crosses his mind, Chase mentions he's the prince, and that Sonic and Amy are the king and queen in his time, meaning the royal Aleena family will regain the throne, someday.

Then Deneb floats over to Manic. "It's all good doctor, I just wanna say, I know my brother's gonna be alright." DManic states. "Alright, we just gotta make sure there's no injuries and he'll be free to go." the doctor replies, and with that he departs, and Sonic finally wakes up. Much to Chase's relief. "Tou-san, you're alright."

The doctor turns around, but simply shrugs when Sonic's expression reads "I have no idea what he's talking about", while covering up Chase's mouth.

"Hey Chase, let's ease it up on the "tou-san" when we're in public, okay?" Sonic asks. With a perplexed look, Chase replies, muffledly "Why?"

Sonic, with a rather sheepish look, tells his future son "Two reasons Chase. 1, so others don't know you're from the future. And two, so people don't get the wrong impression, okay?"

Despite the fact Chase has no idea what Sonic means from his second reason, he nods yes anyway. DManic then looks over at Sonic and Chase. "He's right you know Chase, you can't just go around and tell people you're Sonic's child."

The two roll their eyes, and Sonic tries to get up, while Deneb is forced back to ZeroLiner, and Manic managed to stop Sonic from getting out of the hospital bed. "Manic, get out of my way. I need to stop those Imagin!"

"You're not fighting, you're to hurt!" Manic yells. Sonic glares at his brother. "Well, if you want to fight them, here." handing Manic the Den-O Morpher. "Use mine, to fix up yours, you can reverse engineer the tech."

"I'm gonna make my Morpher work, even if I die trying!" Manic says, walking out, but before he leaves he smiles at Sonic, and then he rushes away. Chase looks over at Sonic, and Sonic lies back down on the hospital bed, and falls asleep.

* * *

Robotropolis

"Kamen Rider Den-O is gone!" Shadow yells, with Eggman spinning around in a spinning chair, with thoughts of conquering Mobius and building the Eggman Empire in mind. "Woo-ho-ho! I never thought this day would arrive!" he says, happily.

Orbot then rolls over to Dr. Eggman and shows him a video screen. "Take a look at this." he says.

Both the mad doctor and the evil hedgehog glare at the screen from the hospital showing Sonic still alive!

"WHAT?! Den-O's still alive?!" Shadow yells! Eggman then begins to scream "NO!" then Shadow slaps him and checks for the location of the last Power Sphere, which is off the coast of Adabat. Shadow sights with relief, that Sonic is nowhere near the last Power Sphere. Though Shadow is completely unaware that someone _is _in Adabat at the current time.

"Owl, Jelly Imagins, I thought you killed Den-O!" Shadow yells to the two Imagin.

"I thought we did!" the Jelly Imagin says. "Ugh, just make sure he doesn't recover!"

With that, the two Imagin take off to try and find Sonic. Shadow sighs for a moment, and then he proceeds to head out of the main room. "Shadow, where are you going?" Eggman asks. "I need to be alone for a while, prepare the transporter for Space Colony ARK!"

"Alright Shadow." Eggman replies.

* * *

With Manic

The green hedgehog continues hard work to get the Zeronos Morpher to work! He's able to remove the Power Spheres, and reverse engineer the Den-O Morpher to make his work, he sighs. Manic's always had a love for tinkering with machinery, much like Tails, so thus, they tend to work at the same place, Manic then puts the Den-O Morpher back together, and thus is able to finish the Zeronos Morpher!

* * *

With Sonic

It's been nearly two days since Sonic was attacked and sent to the hospital, and he's finally discharged and with that, he and Chase proceed to head into Central City to relax.

"Hey Chase, you said that me and Amy are the future King and Queen, and currently we're not in the throne anymore, do you know how we regain the throne?"

With a sigh, Chase replies "Sorry, but the future version of you never told me. Sorry."

"It's alright Chase." Sonic says.

"I read that you lost your memory of Sonia and Manic until your battle with a creature called "Perfect Chaos", is that true?"

"Yep."

"How'd you lose your memory anyway?"

"A big battle with Dr. Robuttnik, I turned Super for the first time, and something called "Chaos Amnesia" did my memory in, save for two things. One, the memory of me, Sonia and Manic meeting up for the first time, August 20th, 2008. And, something I don't wish to talk about."

Chase pats his dad's shoulder, and hugs him, Sonic smiles at his son. With that, they see Manic rush over to the two of them, and Manic gives Sonic back his Morpher, and shows his own, ready for action! Then the three are attacked by the Jelly Imagin! "Here we go!" the Jelly Imagin says, ready to beat up Sonic, once again.

"_Sonic-kun, I'm gonna take these guys on, okay?"_ Kintaros asks. Sonic nods, and gets his Morpher ready.

"Den-O Drive!"

_**Axe Form**_

With that, Axe Form is brought together, and is ready for action!

"_Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita!_"

Though when he tries to use the Axe DenGasher, gets stuck in his slime, and Kintaros gets his butt kicked right back into DenLiner, though the DenGasher is freed from the slime.

"_Okay, I've got a plan, but you've got to bring me in and trust me 100% Sonic!" _Urataros says. "Alright." Sonic replies.

_**Rod Form**_

"_Boku ni tsuraretemiru_?"

Then Rod Form, using the DenGasher in rod form, manages to attack but from a distance, getting some good hits on the Jelly Imagin, though the arrival of the Owl Imagin outpowers USonic once again! But he's caught by Manic just before he hits the ground.

"Thanks Manic-san."

Then Manic puts is own Morpher on his waist.

"Alright, time to do it to it!" Manic says, pulling out his Green Rider Pass. Then he moves his right hand over to the left end of the Morpher, he pulls part of it, and a whistle like sound begins to play. Manic smiles and yells out. "Zeronos Activate!" then he slides the Rider Pass into position, and part of his belt form and "A" symbol.

_**Altair Form**_

With that, a green energy beings to form around Manic's shoulders, and then a form something similar to Plat Form appears, though there are two train tracks on the helmet. Then, green armor forms, rather similar to Sword Form, and then the silver train tracks become yellow, and two small bull heads appeared behind his head and went up the tracks and stopped where Manic's eyes were. The gray and black bull's noses shifted under the green tops to form bright green lenses shaped like bull's heads with long green horns that had silver in the middle.

The Jelly Imagin and Owl Imagin look on in fear! "Two Kamen Riders?!" the Owl Imagin exclaims. Manic, now Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form, walks over to the two Imagin. "_Saisho ni itte oku... ore wa ka nai tsyoi!_"

The two Kamen Riders glance at each-other, ready for action. "I got the Owl Imagin, you take on the Jelly Imagin, okay?" USonic asks.

"Gottcha!"

The two Riders, both with their weapons, the rod DenGasher, and the ZeroGasher in blowgun mode. "Kamen Riders, ready?" Sonic asks.

"Ready..."

Then both Riders say in unison "GO!" and charge in!

* * *

Meanwhile in the southern hemisphere, in the town of Adabat, Tails is currently trying to find clues to the Digital Dimensional Disturbances, and digging up something blocking his tracker, and he finds a purple sphere.

"What's this? A purple sphere?"

* * *

**Next time on** _Den-O_

**Tails: A Power Sphere?**

**Manic: It's really important!**

**Deneb: Here you go.**

**Manic: I hate mushrooms.**

**RSonic: **_**Gomen ga **_**Imagins**_** watashi wa ima anata o yabu~tsu motte iru tsumori nii da yo!**_

_**Gun Form**_

* * *

So what's the verdict on this chapter huh?

Don't forget to review.


	12. Murasakiiro no Pawā

There's gonna be more intro changes. Also, so you know, Ryutaros, who will debut in this chapter, he's catchphrase is going to be changed to "Power of Purple" why, well, GT told me that Ryutaros is like a kid with autism, I can say I've got some experience because I've got traces of it. And I thought a more autistic like catchphrase would be better for him.

UPDATE 2/06/13: (Sheepish laughter) Eh, looks like I made a mistake, oops. The year in the story is 2010, not 2013. Boy, did I mess up!

I own Ian, Star, Tux, Chase and Hana, I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_. Also, since they're mentioned in the chapter, I don't own the Power Rangers.

* * *

"_The trains of time, DenLiner, ZeroLiner, will their next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner and ZeroLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros along with Momotaors sitting next to him, and Kintaros sitting in another seat, looking fierce. Then cut to ZeroLiner to see Manic eating and Deneb sitting next to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds and Manic on his Extreme Gear.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros, a red spirit form of Momotaros and a yellow spirit form of Kintaros. Then followed by Manic, on his Extreme Gear, soaring off of a jump panel with a green spirit form of Deneb.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant. Then Manic, who's musical note like quills are parted down near his eyes and his eyes are green, then Manic walks over and Sonic's looks change again, this time his shoes are a darker red, his eyes are red, and part of his quills are crimson. Then arguing between the two starts. Then he looks change again, this time his eyes are yellow, his quills are dyed yellow, and sharpened to a point, and he's training.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Sonic and Manic see a monster, they slide passes through their Morpher, both becoming a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Chase looks at a picture of him and Hana, and he begins to cry, but then Sonic arrives and Chase cries on his shoulder, both unaware of someone on ZeroLiner watching them.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle, and Manic also turns into a Kamen Rider. Then the monster disappears, Sonic then boards DenLiner and Manic boards ZeroLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

***Cut to Robotropolis, we see Eggman in an egg shaped chair, with Cubot and Orbot as a foodstand and footstand, while Shadow looks out a window with a very evil look in his eyes***

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

***Cut to another version of DenLiner, the red part on the front is actually gold, pan in on the liner to see three passengers, two Mobian and one's an Imagin.***

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple. Manic ***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

The fight gets under way, both Riders ready with their weapons, in Den-O's case it's the DenGasher in rod mode and for Zeronos, it's the ZeroGasher in blowgun mode.

They nod at each-other, and thus, the two Riders both grab the Imagin, but the Owl Imagin takes Den-O away from the area, leaving Manic to fight the Jelly Imagin on his own.

Zeronos manages to get behind the Jelly Imagin and hits the Imagin in the back with the blowgun, and sends him down to the ground, though then Zeronos is stopped and the Jelly Imagin manages to get some hits on him.

"Ah man! DENEB!"

"_I'm sorry Manic, it's just this way of fighting is a cowards way to fight!"_

"I always fight like this." he replies, but he rolls his eyes and then adds "Then you do it." pulling out his Rider Pass again, then he turns the middle part of the belt from an "A" to a "V".

_**Vega Form**_

With a quick flick of the wrist, black armor lands on Zeronos' chest, gun turrets are then added to the shoulders, along with a black trenchcoat, and then a drill lands becoming a star shaped visor. With that, Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega Form, has arrived!

"_Saisho ni itte oku... _I'm gonna kick your butt, and I'm sorry for the pain you're about to endure."

"_Why'd you say stuff in English, I thought you Imagin say your catchphrase in Japanese!"_ Manic asks his Imagin partner.

"I used to do that." he replies. Then he quickly uses the guns to attack the Jelly Imagin, who quickly retreats, Deneb sighs, takes off the Morpher, and returns to ZeroLiner. With that, Manic pulls out his Extreme Gear, and begins to follow the Owl Imagin to try and see where he took Sonic.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Owl Imagin tosses Den-O down to the ground, forcing Sonic to revert back to normal, and with that, the Owl Imagin takes off for back home, where did the Owl Imagin drop Sonic, right in Adabat!

"Sonic, are you alright?" Tails, who just happened to be in the vicinity where Sonic was dropped, asks. "Yeah, I'm alright Tails. Wait, Tails, aren't you supposed to be in Adabat?"

"Um, that's where we are right now." Tails replies, and with that, Sonic looks around, and sees he is indeed in Adabat, or at least the Mobius version of it. "Can you believe all that dimensional jumping has duplicated places from Earth onto Mobius; Sonic?"

"Hardly!" Sonic replies. Despite knowing, because of all the jumping between Earth and Mobius over the years, has made parts of Earth duplicate onto Mobius.

* * *

Meanwhile on DenLiner

"IDOIT!" Chase screams at the top of his lungs at the three Imagin. "Ow, what was that for?!" Kintaros asks.

"Because you guys let my dad down, now he's stuck in Adabat!" Chase yells, then he begins to stomp around DenLiner in frustration.

"Eh, he's giving me such a headache!" Momotaros complains, enviously looking at the coffee that Kintaros and Urataros have, having been banned from having coffee for a week, he still has two days left, and then he gets to have coffee again. "But anyway, at least Tails is in Adabat, so it's not like Sonic's stranded there."

* * *

Manic then swoops in, landing, ready for action, if action is needed.

"Hey Manic." Tails yells. Manic finally lands on the ground, then he sees Tails holding the purple Power Sphere!

The two tech kids give each-other a high-five. Then Manic reaches for the Power Sphere, but Tails moves the hand he's holding the sphere in away from Sonic's brother. "Being raised by thieves, old habits die hard I guess." Tails says simply. "Tails, listen, I need that Power Sphere!"

"Power Sphere?"

"It's really important!"

Tails then tosses the Power Sphere over to Sonic, then something begins to buzz. Tails pulls something out and gets a worried look on his face and then Tails grabs his research equipment and rushes back to the Tornado. He then starts up the Tornado, puts on a pilots helmet, which Sonic notices a phoenix symbol on the side, then he notices what Tails in a rush for, but Sonic grabs Manic and hops on the back part of the Tornado where he sat while they battles Dr. Robotnik's Egg Carrier. (_Sonic Adventure_)

"Cool phoenix symbol Tails." Manic says, surprising Tails. "Oh, hey guys. Scared me for a moment, oh and thanks for the compliment on my helmet."

"He actually got that from a new Super Sentai season, it stinks by the way." Sonic tells his brother. Manic then pulls out his cPod, and cross references the phoenix picture on Tails' helmet, and sure enough Sonic's right, the phoenix symbol is on the GoseiPink's helmet. "You do know that your symbol is the Pink Ranger's symbol, right?"

Tails either doesn't hear Manic or ignores him because soon enough, the three arrive at Tails' house, and much to Sonic's surprise the door's open, he looks inside to see Chase watching something on Tails' TV. "Hey, Chase, we got the last Power Sphere." Sonic whispers to his son, he gives Sonic two thumbs up, and Sonic puts the Purple Power Sphere into his Morpher, though nothing happens to Sonic, at all.

"Eh, I'm heading back to ZeroLiner you guys. Call me if you need me." and with that, Manic heads onboard his liner and departs. There's soon a "pop" sound and Chase is trapped in a net. "Um, Tails, I let him borrow the key that I have."

"Oh, sorry kid, my security system didn't reconsign you, sorry kid." Tails says. Then Tails uties Chase and he walks into his lab. "I'm gonna watch a DVD I brought, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

(A/N: This part is the recording of "Mega Mission" the first episode of Megaforce that Chase made.)

"_Gosei told us the Morphers would give us power, let's use them. Follow my lead!" Troy, the leader of the Power Rangers Megaforce says. With that, he pulls a trigger on the Morpher, and pulls out a card._

"_It's Morphin' Time!"_

_Then all five Rangers yell out "Go Go Megaforce!"_

* * *

"Cool!" Chase says watching the Morphing sequence in amazement.

"_Mobius' defenders, never surrender!"_

After the disk ends, Tails walks up and hands it back to Chase.

"Um, at my home, I don't have a TV or a DVD player." Chase says, then Tails walks down to his lab/basement for a moment, gets a DVD container, a DVD player, and a TV, and then Chase gives a simple "thank you" look and begins to pull the stuff out of Tails' house.

He sighs. 'Times like this, I wish Hana was still around.'

* * *

Later that night

Sonic, after looking over all of Mobius for the two enemy Imagin, is exhausted and just wanting to go home, even while listening to his cPod, he's very sleepy.

"_Hey Sonic-san, I can take over, you get some sleep."_ Momotaros tells Sonic. "_Arigatō_." Sonic replies falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Sonic-san." MSonic says. Then he rummages in his quills for a moment and pulls out some spray paint and begins to write on a nearby wall.

Chuckling, MSonic continues to write, "I Rule" then Urataros arrives, and the paint in the can turns blue. "_Kouhai_! You're gonna ruin Sonic's rep!"

"Think I care, butt out _Sempai_! I'm having fun here!"

Kintaros then joins the conversation, turning the spray paint yellow, "Guys! We're gonna make Sonic get in more trouble!"

"Shut up kuma-yaro! I'm having fun here!" Then all three Imagin begins to argue turning the spray paint all three of their colors, while purple energy begins to form around Sonic, forcing all three Imagin back to DenLiner, and the spray paint has all three Imagin's colors, and they begin to mix to form one color: purple.

"Hey kid, you alright?" a Mobian mouse asks, walking over to Sonic, who's back to normal. "I heard all that arguing, you an actor or something?"

"Yeah. I'm planning on being on the next season of _Power Rangers_. And I'm gonna clean this up, I saw some dummies doing this." Sonic tells the guy and he quickly fixes up the wall, and the mouse walks away, and Sonic simply says "Thank you."

After he's gone, Sonic punches his cheek.

"O_w!"_

"You guys deserve that, well not you Urataros, but Momotaros and Kintaros do!"

Sonic rolls his eyes, and then he proceeds to fall asleep, right in the purple paint.

* * *

Onbaord DenLiner, the next day

"What I don't get is, where's ryu-yaro?!" Momotaros asks himself, getting some coffee from May. She simply rolls her eyes, and glances over at Chase over in a booth by himself, watching the recording of the first _Megaforce_ episode.

The Owner looks down at the happy Chase, watching his show, and then he walks over and May gives him his ramen. "Megaforce, celebrating the 20th anniversary of Power Rangers." the Owner begins. "Shh, no spoilers!" Chase replies, and then he proceeds to laugh at the end of the episode, and then reply his recording again.

* * *

USonic, rather clumsily, finally arrives at The Rose, trying to get the purple spray out of Sonic's quills. He walks in, and then crashes out on the counter, and Urataros returns to DenLiner.

'Thanks.' Sonic thinks.

* * *

After about an hour, the purple paint is finally rubbed out of Sonic's quills, and Sonia looks on in concern at her brother, trying to wake him up, seeing a small trace of sand fall off of him, and more purple in the back part of his quills.

"Sorry Sonia-chan, I couldn't get that purple out of his quills." Amy says. Sonic gets up, and both are shocked to see his shoes are purple and his eyes are the purple as well. "_Yosh! Sore wa ryū no yō ni_ Imagin_ tōchaku shita ne!_"

'Oh swell, guess Sonic found that last Power Sphere, and this is the new Imagin.' Amy thinks, completely deadpan. With that, "Sonic" walked over and pulls out some black glasses from a container of things Manic has stolen, which is really empty, and he puts them over his eyes, he also takes out some gold and green colored headphones. "_Mā, mō ikanakucha, to mizo ni kūruna bīto o sagasu na kya!_"

And with that, "Sonic" walks outside.

* * *

Onboard ZeroLiner

Manic simply begins to eat a lunch Deneb prepared for him, which is some tea, (which Manic dumped outside the window and replaced with grape juice), some carrots (Manic just poured gravy on them, and then at them), some tokoyaki, (the only thing Manic wanted to eat, tokoyaki is his favorite, just pour some soy sauce on it) and soon after he finished that, Deneb walked over with that last thing to eat, mushrooms.

"Here you go!" Deneb says, putting the meal infront of Manic. "I hate mushrooms." he replies. "Come on, it's good for you." Deneb insists. Manic simply turns his head away. "No." he replies, in a matter of how a little kid would react to his parents trying to get him to eat his vegetables.

Soon after that, Deneb was trying to get Manic to eat the mushroom, and boy oh boy, it's just like a little kid refusing to eat his vegetables, soon after a little while Manic pushes Deneb to the ground, and grabs the plate with the mushrooms. "Wanna know what I think of your mushrooms?" Manic asks, after that, he opens the window, and he yells "THIS is what I think of your mushrooms!" he yells, dumping them outside the window.

"OH NO!" Deneb yells, rushing over to the window, and in sadness he says "Mushroom overboard."

'This is my partner? Ugh. May as well see what Sonic's up to.' Manic thinks, heading back for Mobius and his brother's current location.

* * *

With "Sonic"

The hedgehog is currently listening to loud music coming from a stereo, while our hero is dancing in a rather amazing style, everyone knows Sonic can dance, but this style, it's like he's been dancing all his life! Though there's one big difference, Sonic can't really dance hip-hop style that well, but this Sonic is able to turn it into a fighting style, as he kicks and punches a few bullies away from some kids playing around in a nearby sandbox.

"Thank you." some young kids say to Sonic, who simply waves at them, and continues dancing. After a little bit, he posses and the Den-O Morpher falls out from Sonic's quills, he picks it up and mutters to himself. "_E ̄,-ji no yō ni narimasu _heroes_ watashi _Singular Point_ ni kurawa sete, yoku ā ni._"

An elderly Mobian dog walks over to our hero, and unintentionally, Sonic kicks him down, turning his attention to a passing by airplane. "You like to see planes, well, the owl will make you go flying!" the old man exclaims, and with that, the Owl Imagin appears.

"Looks like trouble's shown it's ugly face!" Manic says, running over to Sonic. "Great job bro, I would've never seen this coming, your approach was kinda rude, but hey, got the job done."

Manic readies his Morpher, and then Sonic puts an arm infront of him, and slings on the Den-O Morpher, ready for battle, and doing some more hip-hop moves. "Wait, none of the others ever do that, you're the new guy right?"

In response, Sonic simply turns around, grins, and then turns his attention over to a nearby Mobian pig, and he hops on him, revealing the Jelly Imagin.

All of a sudden, the other four Imagin all show up in sand form, and are shocked at what just happened. Still grinning, Sonic says "_Gomen ga _Imagins_ watashi wa ima anata o yabu~tsu motte iru tsumori nii da yo!_" thus, he presses the purple button near the bottom of the Den-O Morpher, and it begins to play a hip-hop like tune. He pulls out the Rider pass from his quills and swipes it against the symbol, and instead of saying "Den-O Drive" he yells out something else.

"_Henshin!_"

_**Gun Form**_

Purple energy begins to surround Sonic, and Plat Form is made, and thus, the red armor from Sword Form, appears, and attaches itself, only to be split into a "v" like form, with the armor now showing some metal, and being purple, finally on the helmet, a dragon shape appears and changed into a "v" like visor. With that, Gun Form begins to do some hip-hop moves, ready for action.

'_Mite mimashou, watashi wa kūruna kyatchifurēzu ga hitsuyōna, ā, watashi wa sore o motte iru!_'

"_Murasakiiro no pawā_!" Den-O Gun Form announces. _"Really, Power of Purple, that's the best you got? Really?" _Sonic asks. "_Saikō no aidea wa, watashi ga omoitsuku koto ga dekiru. Ima sugu damare._" Gun Form replies. With that, he pulls out the DenGasher and changes it into it's gun mode, and begins to shoot both Imagin, unknowingly destroying part of the park!

This flabbergasts Manic, seeing how much destructive power one Imagin can have! 'Wow, I never knew and Imagin could be this outta control!'

But just as Manic finishes his thought, he sees Gun Form unknowingly shoot down a plane, while he's looking at it, and then shoot down a tree!

'Or, this Imagin's just really stupid.' Manic adds on, as Gun Form wild waves his gun right at the three Taros, Manic and Deneb. And as a result the two enemy Imagin manage to get away. Gun Form sighs, and takes off the Den-O Morpher, returning to normal.

"I'm gonna ask you this once, who are you?" Manic asks.

"_Watashi wa murasakiiro no ryu I_magin, Ryutaros_ da yo_!"

* * *

**Next time on** _Den-O_

**Sonic: Four Imagin. Wow.**

**Manic: And the new guy's the worst!**

**Deneb: Welcome back buddy!**

**Chase: Things have just gotten more noisy in this car.**

* * *

How'd I do with Ryutaros? Did I portray him right?

Don't forget to review.


	13. Return

Don't worry if you didn't understand Ryutaros' dialogue, there's gonna be an official translator for our heroes, along with a return.

Also, I highly recommend you check out _Sonic Climax Jump_ created by my good buddy KKD. I've read it and it's amazing, and yeah, I'm currently re-reading chapter 20, and I like how in the last chapter, Ryutaros gets himself into some hot water, by (unintentionally) turning into Dark Gun Form, because one of the other characters got hurt and Roll (a character created by GT and used in _SCJ_) misinterpreted it as him, well, going into an overpowered temper tantrum. (Laughs) I'm sorry, but that just sounds so funny!

Also, some of you may want to know the time scale, well, the in-story canon, it began on May 2nd, and Ian's birthday was June 18th. It's been a while after that, and upcoming is a _Sonic Colors _adaptation.

During this chapter, we'll see Tails and Cream's kids from the future, Bright and Windy.

I own Ian, Star, Tux, Chase, Bright, Windy and Hana, I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_. And also, my good buds GT and KKD, have allowed me to tweak the description of Ryutaros' physical appearances and let me use it in this chapter, so thank them. I also don't own the song _Thanks for the Memories._

* * *

"_The trains of time, DenLiner, ZeroLiner, will their next stop be in the past or the future?"_

***Cut to DenLiner and ZeroLiner traveling in the canyon of time, zoom in on Sonic sipping a coffee and Urataros along with Momotaors sitting next to him, and Kintaros sitting in another seat, looking fierce and finally Ryutaros coloring in a coloring book, badly. Then cut to ZeroLiner to see Manic eating and Deneb sitting next to him. Cut to the Green Hill Zone, zoom in on Sonic running at super speeds and Manic on his Extreme Gear.***

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete (Let's catch the wave of time)**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho (And go where we said we would)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump! (Know no limits, take the plunge, Climax Jump!)**

***Show Sonic jumping off of a ledge at sonic speed, fallowed by a blue spirit form of Urataros, a red spirit form of Momotaros, a yellow spirit form of Kintaros and a purple spirit form of Ryutaros. Then followed by Manic, on his Extreme Gear, soaring off of a jump panel with a green spirit form of Deneb.***

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Cut to Sonic rushing at a fast speed. He stops, we see his red shoes are sky-blue, part of his quills are lightning blue along with his eyes, he puts some glasses in his quills and winks at Amy, who is working at a restaurant. Then Manic, who's musical note like quills are parted down near his eyes and his eyes are green, then Manic walks over and Sonic's looks change again, this time his shoes are a darker red, his eyes are red, and part of his quills are crimson. Then arguing between the two starts. Then he looks change again, this time his eyes are yellow, his quills are dyed yellow, and sharpened to a point, and he's training. Then cut to Sonic with purple in his quills, his shoes purple, his eyes purple and he's playing with Skick Gosei Great.***

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo (When we've got dreams we want to realize, sometimes we ask, but only half-believing it would come true)**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku (Catch the wave When we feel lost, the power of the spirit will guide us through)**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands (The future you've dreamed of is now In your hands)**

***Sonic and Manic see a monster, they slide passes through their Morpher, both becoming a Kamen Rider.***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's like a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump! (Fly high Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***Chase looks at a picture of him and Hana, and he begins to cry, but then Sonic arrives and Chase cries on his shoulder, both unaware of someone on ZeroLiner watching them.***

**Mune no naka minna hisoka ni kakikaetai kioku mo aru (We all have memories deep inside which we wish we could rewrite)**

**Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara "ima" wo nurikaero soko kara (Means nothing! If you're going to wait for a new dawn, might as well start over this very moment)**

**Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind (Even a little courage would do the trick, it's all In your mind)**

***Sonic turns into a Kamen Rider and begins battle, and Manic also turns into a Kamen Rider. Then the monster disappears, Sonic then boards DenLiner and Manic boards ZeroLiner.***

**Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride (A journey is often inevitable, after all we can't stay put, let's go for Time tripin' ride)**

**Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax (Let's look for our Climax, unique for each one of us)**

**Kinou made no kioku subete hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu (There will come a time when we realize that we need our past memories too)**

**Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump! (And be proud of it, higher and higher, Climax Jump!)**

***Cut to Robotropolis, we see Eggman in an egg shaped chair, with Cubot and Orbot as a foodstand and footstand, while Shadow looks out a window with a very evil look in his eyes***

**Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru daiji na kotoba toka (Gather all the words which made you strong)**

**Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete (All the irreplaceable memories)**

**Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi... todokanai hoshizora (A little more, just a little more, till we reach the sky so high above)**

**Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa (Once you give up, it's the end of the line)**

***Cut to another version of DenLiner, the red part on the front is actually gold, pan in on the liner to see three passengers, two Mobian and one's an Imagin.***

**[Instrumental]**

***We see Sonic walking around, then he uses his Morpher and turns into Plat Form, he presses the four buttons on his Morpher, one form red, one form blue, one form yellow and the last one purple. Manic ***

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride (Things seem so sudden at the start, it's a Time tripin' ride, taking destiny along)**

**Fukanou koete tsukamitoru sa Climax (Think beyond the impossible, seize the day Climax)**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide ashita no jibun miushinau dake (Do not fear change, losing yourself is what you ought to fear)**

**Dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump! (Go higher than the rest, go higher than ever, Climax Jump!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)**

***DenLiner arrives back at the Green Hill Zone, and Sonic jumps off of it, he winks at the camera, puts on his Morpher, and the title appears on a train "**_Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins_**"***

* * *

DenLiner

The new Imagin appears. He wore a violet trench-coat with a black inside and baggy violet dancing pants. He had a pair of white gloves on his hands and purple and gold and green headphones on his head. His dragon-shaped head had two dorsal-fin like horns on his head and light-red eyes. Also he has a small holster near his waist, it has a gun, and a few crayons and paper. This is Ryutaros.

Chase simply watches his TV, not even noticing Ryutaros even there, that is until he unplugs Chase's TV. "HEY!"

"_Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa kono densha no naka de aratana otokoda!_" Ryutaros says. "I know you're the new Imagin on this train you idiot!" Chase replies as Sonic and Manic walk in. "You can understand this guy?"

"Kinda." Chase replies, then he adds "Hana was always better at Japanese then me." with that, Chase plugs his TV in again, and says "_Megaforce_ went on record as one of the most successful _Power Ranger_ seasons in history!"

But he glances at Sonic and Manic, both wearing confused expressions, and Chase simply says "The 20th anniversary Power Ranger season made three years from now, adapting _Goseiger._"

Both hedgehogs share a quick glance, and Manic pulls out his cPod to look up Power Rangers, nothing about any Megaforce, but Chase did says it's three years.

"Hey Sonic, what's today anyway?" Chase asks. Sonic pulls out his cPod to check, the current day is June 20th.

"Chase, you okay?" Sonic asks, but Chase doesn't reply, but Sonic could read his expression, it just reads "sad".

"I haven't seen Hana, or my best friends in a really long time." Chase says.

Slightly sighing, Sonic simply says "Four Imagin. Wow."

"And the new guy's the worst!" Manic adds

Sonic glances over at Ryutaros who's playing with a toy version of Skick Gosei Great, while Chase pulls out his own toy BullZord from his quills and they two begin to play with the toys, pretending to fight. "So, what do you think of our odds?"

"Come again?"

"One's an idiot leader, another one's in serious need of an attitude check, the third one's to strong, my partner's overprotective, and the last one's just a flat out idiot." Manic tells Sonic, referring to their Imagin Partners.

'Hmm' Sonic thinks, he turns his attention over to Ryutaros and sees him play fighting Chase. "I just think Ryutaros has Autism."

Manic simply rolls his eyes and walks back to Mobius, annoyed. Though Sonic glances at Ryutaros one more time. 'Though people with Autism are a little bit more tricky in dealing with emotions, I just hope Ryutaros can keep his in check, I really hope he doesn't go into an... angry rage during a battle.' and with that thought over, Sonic walks off.

The "BullZord" rolls over the GoseiSnake leg and Ryutaros begins to cry a little. "Things have just gotten more noisy in this car." Chase comments to himself.

* * *

Back on Mobius

The elderly Mobian Dog and the Mobian Pig both walk over and see a jewelry store, all full of stuff they could never afford, the Jelly Imagin appears, charges over to the store, and steals everything!

"_Your wish will soon be fulfilled!"_ the Jelly Imagin says, dumping the jewels in front of the Mobian Pig. She happily picks them up and rubs them against her right check.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Sonic's watching the two of them!

"_Ā, Sonic-san watashi wa hanzai-sha o haretsu sa sete kudasai!"_

'Wait, what?' but then RSonic appears, and launches a Homing Attack on the Jelly Imagin, sending him flying! "_Sore o toru, ima, anata wa kanryōdesu! Henshin!_"

_**Gun Form**_

With that, the armor is activated and Gun Form is ready! "_Murasakiiro no pawā_!" Den-O Gun Form announces, readying his DenGasher Gun. "You get out of here, so he can't get the owl." the Mobian Pig tells the Mobian Dog, who Gun Form follows.

* * *

With the Mobian Dog

"Man, this isn't good, I've got that Rider after me!" the Dog mutters. Then Gun Form arrives, ready for a fight.

"_Anata o utsu tsumori watashi ga shite imasu!_"

"_Yeah, we are gonna beat you! Hey, I understood what you just said!"_

Gun Form then sees the Owl Imagin, who's set up a huge barricade around the park. _"The Contract is Complete!"_

Gun Form holds up his Rider Pass up at the Dog's face and the time is revealed.

_09/8/1898_

Gun Form nods and runs off to find Zeronos

* * *

"Zeronos Activate!"

_**Altair Form**_

"_Saisho ni itte oku... ore wa ka nai tsyoi!_"

The Jelly Imagin tries to use it's tentacles to trap Manic, but he simply slashes them away, he's easily able to get the Jelly Imagin in a trap. Though the Jelly Imagin grabs a diamond and brings it over to the pig.

"_The Contract is Complete!"_

"Ah crud!" Manic yells, bringing out his Rider Pass.

03/18/1989

He sees Den-O, now in Plat Form, rushing over to him.

"September 8th, 1898!" he yells.

"Looks like we're going to different times, I'm going to March 18th, 1989!"

Both Kamen Riders nod and board their respective Liners.

* * *

9/8/1898

Den-O Rod Form hops off the DenBird and takes a look at the area. "Shouldn't this be in Black and White?"

"_No."_

"Okay."

Rod Form then sees the Owl Imagin, he tries to get a good attack in, but can't seem to do so, with the Owl Imagin out of Rod Form's reach. 'Tch. How about we let Ryuuta take a swing at this?'

"_Ryuuta?"_

'That's what we call Ryutaros.'

Rod Form pushes the purple button on the belt.

_**Gun Form**_

"_Murasakiiro no pawā_!"

"Oh great the berserk idiot!"

"_Watashi wa "kyōbō no baka" de wanaidesushi, watashi no _hissatsu_ kōgeki wa sono koto o shōmei shimasu!_"

_**Full Charge**_

A blast of energy is charged up, and is fired right at him!

* * *

03/18/1989

Manic hops out of ZeroLiner, in normal form to get a good look around, and he sees the Jelly Imagin, ready to attack him, he jumps out of the way of a tentacle attack.

"Alright I'm gonna beat you Jelly Imagin! Zeronos Activate!"

_**Altair Form**_

"_Saisho ni itte oku... ore wa ka nai tsyoi!_"

Zeronos manages to get behind the Jelly Imagin and hits the Imagin in the back with the bowgun, and sends him down to the ground, though then Zeronos is stopped and the Jelly Imagin manages to get some hits on him.

"Ah man! DENEB!"

"_I'm sorry Manic, it's just this way of fighting is a cowards way to fight!"_

"I always fight like this." he replies, but he rolls his eyes and then adds "Then you do it." pulling out his Rider Pass again, then he turns the middle part of the belt from an "A" to a "V".

_**Vega Form**_

"_Saisho ni itte oku... _you're rampage ends today!"

Vega Form pulls out the Rider Pass and inserts it into the bowgun.

_**Full Charge**_

A yellow/green blast of energy is fired at the Jelly Imagin, destroying it. Though unfortunately the Imagin response turning into the sea monster like one. "Ah crud."

ZeroLiner returns and Zeronos gets back in it, and uses the front car and drill to launch some attacks, along with some barrage like attacks from the side, while the Imagin does try to spray the Liner down, ZeroLiner avoids the attack, and using the front drill strike attack, the Imagin is destroyed.

* * *

9/8/1898

The Owl Imagin also goes out of control, turning into the bee like one. _"I hate these things, Ryuuta, your train, let's see what it can do!"_

"_Bosu o yoshi!_"

"_Boss?"_

The fourth and final Den-O DenLiner train for Ryutaros, appears. Gun Form mounts the Den-Bird and turns the front part into a snake/dragon like hybrid. Using one quick blast the Imagin is defated!

* * *

2010

The Rose

"Excuse me, hey everyone, thanks for being here, me and my bro chose this song to sing because it represents time, and a friend of ours" Sonic pauses and looks over at Chase. "could really use a cheer-me-up. Ready Manic?"

"Yep."

Sonic: _I'm gonna make it bend and break_

Manic:_ (It sent you to me without wings) _

Sonic: _Say a prayer, but let the good times roll _

_In case God doesn't show _

Manic:_ (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll) _

Both:_ And I want these words to make things right _

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life _

"_Who does he think he is?" _

_If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys _

_One night and one more time _

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though they weren't so great _

_He tastes like you only sweeter _

_One night yeah, and one more time _

_Thanks for the memories _

_Thanks for the memories _

_See he tastes like you only sweeter _

Sonic:_ I'm looking forward to the future _

_But my eyesight is going bad _

_And this crystal ball  
_Manic:_ It's always cloudy except for, except for _

Both:_ When you look into the past, look into the past _

_One night stand _

_One night stand  
_

_One night and one more time _

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though they weren't so great _

_He tastes like you only sweeter _

_One night yeah, and one more time _

_Thanks for the memories _

_Thanks for the memories _

_See he tastes like you only sweeter  
_Sonic:_ They say I only think in the form of Crunching numbers in hotel rooms _

_Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind _

Manic: _Gets you out of those clothes _

_I'm a liner away from _

_Getting you into the mood  
_

Both:_ One night and one more time _

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though they weren't so great _

_He tastes like you only sweeter _

_One night yeah, and one more time _

_Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories _

_See he tastes like you only sweeter _

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time) _

_Thanks for the memories _

_Even though they weren't so great _

_He tastes like you only sweeter _

_One night yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time) _

_Thanks for the memories _

_Thanks for the memories _

_See he tastes like you only sweeter _

Everyone begins to cheer, and Chase begins to look happier then he has been in a while.

* * *

On DenLiner

"So Chase, who was your friend?" Sonic asks, trying to start conversation. "I had two, a girl named Bright and a boy named Windy. They're the son and daughter of Tails and Cream Prower." Chase says.

"_Koko purinsucheisu za hejjihoggu_!" Ryuuta says, giving him a letter. Chase opens it and reads it outloud.

"_Dear Chase-kun. The future's looking bright and cheery. I hope we get to see each-other again soon, and so you know, I sent Ryuuta back in time to give you this._

_Love Bright-chan."_

Chase rubs tears off of his eyes. "Chase-kun" someone says and soon enough a young rabbit walks in, she's slightly shorter then Chase, she looks similar to Cream appearance wise, though she has Tails' fur color, and Cream's brown eyes, she's wearing a sun-yellow dress, and in the center of it is a blue star, she's also wearing tan ballet shoes.

"I'm back." she says, she says, her voice similar to Cream's.

"Bright-chan?" Chase asks, rubbing tears away from his eyes. "Not just Bright. Good to see you again Chase-kun."

"Onii-chan."

"Huh, Windy-kun? Nee-san?"

Chase finally clears his vision, he looks at the two Mobians standing behind Bright. One who's standing to the left and behind of Bright, is a Mobian Fox, he looks similar to Tails in appearance, he's wearing a pilot's jacket that's brown and has Tails twin-tail symbol on it, he only has one tail, he has Cream's color scheme, and Tails' blue eyes, he also wears a green version of Sonic's shoes, and finally another girl, who's slightly taller then Windy, looks sorta like a mix of Amy and Sonia. She has Sonia's physical features, minus the puffy hair, though her quills are similar to Amy's and Amy's dress, Sonia's boots, though she has a light purple-pink fur color and short quills, she also has Sonic's eye colors.

"Bright-chan! Windy-kun! Nee-san!" Chase yells rushing over to his friends and sister to give them a big hug!

* * *

"Nee-san, what happened to you?" Chase asks, the four sitting in a booth. "Well, after I was sent back to our time, ZeroLiner showed up, and I knew what to do, and then I saw that Windy boarded with me."

"And you Bright-chan?" Chase inquires.

"Well..."

* * *

"The day everything began to fall apart, and after you and Hana left. I was trying to get out and find you guys."

"_Chase-kun, matte!" Bright yells, injured and trying to catch up to Chase and Hana, though she finally loses her balance, she sees Chase and Hana barley able to get into the Terminal of Time, and board ZeroLiner. Though another Liner appears, though Bright begins to lose conciseness. "Don't worry, you'll be safe now."_

"It was some kind of Liner, I was given a Pass, and I had my injures healed, though the next thing I knew"

* * *

"I was here on DenLiner with Windy and Hana. The Owner said that Windy can share my pass, and Hana will share your pass Chase." Bright finishes.

"Bright-chan, I really missed you." Chase says, as he switches booths with Windy and he proceeds to hug Bright. "I missed you too Chase-kun."

"_Dakara Gurosu._"

"Idiot that was so not cool, you know how to ruin a moment!" Hana yells "That was not "so gross" it was sweet!" Windy adds on.

"Wait, you can understand him Windy?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah."

"Can you act as a translator?"

"Sure." Windy says, walking over to see his sister and Chase both happy, both slightly crying tears of joy.

* * *

That was fun, next up, is gonna be the _Colors_ adaption.

Don't forget to review.


	14. Tropical Resort

Happy (late) Birthday Sonic! Now before anyone comments, March 4th is the Sonic Underground's birthday. It was stated in the episode "Mobodoon" by Manic in riddle form. Manic, state the riddle!

Manic: On the second even day of the third month when the moon is full, BAM it shows up just like clockwork.

One of the writers confirmed that March 4th is the Underground's birthday. Alright, now that we got that out of the way, time to reach for the stars!

Chase: Is this gonna be an adaptation of the DS version or the Wii version?

Both, like how my buddy GT did Sonic Generations, both versions mixed to form one story arc. And "Climax Jump" will temporally be replaced with "Reach for the Stars" at least until this arc is over. Also, for flashbacks, when it's italicized, there's also gonna be underlining, so you know the difference. But there's also the fact that talking when someone's not there and when an Imagin's talking, it's italicized, try not to mix them up. And due to the fact this is a mix version, I won't have the silly miss-translations of the Wii version Miles Electric Wisp Translator, personally, I found that to be so stupid! It's another reason I bought the DS version.

I own Ian, Star, Tux, Chase, Bright, Windy and Hana, I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_. And since it's brought up, I don't own _Beyblade_.

* * *

***Pan in on Sonic running on Planet Wisp, alongside Tails, Chase, Bright, Urataros, Momotaros, Kintaros and Ryutaros, soon enough, Yacker flies infront of them, alongside all of the other Wisps. The Wisps fly forward and then Yacker flies right at the screen. Cut to Eggman's amusement park, with fireworks going on. Change to the main exterior of the Tropical Resort***

**Take off at the speed of sound Bright lights, colors all around**

***Sonic is grinding on a rail, followed by Chase, Bright, Tails, Urataros and Yacker, who's eye takes up the screen and we cut to Planet Wisp***

**I'm running wild, living fast, and free **

***Show all the types of Wisp (save for Purple and Violet) playing around the planet, some White Wisp fly past the screen, more White Wisps, along with a Green and Yellow Wisp, sliding down a vine rail***

**Got no regrets inside of me **

***A few Blue Wisps are stacked on top of each-other, with an Orange Wisp and White Wisp giving them an okay about the structure, the Blue Wisps begin to titter, then the Pink Wisp charges over at them, and makes all of the Blue Wisps fall over, much to the Orange Wisp's agitation.***

**Not looking back**

***Orbot and Cubot introduce Eggman, in the Tropical Resort, while the fireworks begin to subside, the two Robots return into 3D figure form, and roll away, while Eggman begins to laugh, while he sends out a few Egg Pawns.***

**Not giving up Not letting go I'll keep on running! **

***Cubot and Orbot return to robot form, Orbot begins to read a book, while Cubot pulls out a coffee they look at their boss, and both sigh***

**I'm gonna reach for the stars **

***Sonic begins to run in the Tropical Resort, he takes a sharp turn and launches several Homing Attacks on the Egg Pawns, and then he jumps up, earning the amazement from the Imagin.***

**Although they look pretty far I'm gonna find my own way **

***Sonic then high-fives the Cyan Wisp as it flies over to him, the Wisp flies into him and charges him with energy, Sonic zips off as a ricocheting lazer. He arrives at a wall, and grabs onto it, Sonic looks down.***

**And take a chance on today **

***The Yellow Wisp charges right towards Sonic, the blue hedgehog jumps down, and then he uses the Yellow Wisp as drill to move through the underground area.***

**The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right **

***Change to Planet Wisp, Sonic emerges from the ground, using the Orange Rocket Wisp to fly through the sky.***

**I never felt like this I'll keep on running! **

***Sonic then uses the Red Burst Wisp and explodes onto different areas, then he uses the Pink Spike to climb up a wall. Cut to the Starlight Carnival, Sonic lands on the ground using the Blue Cube Wisp, and then flies away using the Green Wisp.***

**The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right **

***Cut to Sweet Mountain, Sonic uses the Purple Frenzy Wisp to eat down some Egg Pawns along with some sugary sweets, he turns back to normal and burps, with Bright laughing, Urataros clapping, while Chase is looking around for Vanellope, thinking the area they're in is Sugar Rush.***

**Just take my hand**

***The area is now the Aquarium Park, Sonic is now using the Violet Void Wisp, bouncing around souping things up, with the Taros trying to stop Sonic, he envelopes the camera.***

**We're gonna reach for the stars **

***USonic rushes in the Tropical Resort, cut to Eggman laughing manically, USonic skids to a stop, with Urataros separating himself from Sonic, who glares at Eggman. Eggman gives him a look that just screams "bring it on" Sonic and Urataros then both jump and punch Eggman.***

**Tonight... **

***Sonic arrives at a midnight sky, he skids to a stop, Tails flipspins, and lands next to Sonic, then Chase rushes over to Sonic, Bright walks over next, soon enough Urataros appears behind Sonic, then Yacker floats over to the heroes, alongside the Cyan, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Green, Blue, Red, Purple and Violet Wisps. Sonic nods at the others, they all smile and jump up and pose, almost as if to say "Let's do it to it!"***

**Tonight... **

***Cut to the exterior of Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, then the title appears, **_"Den-O Tales of the Mobians and Imagins"*_

* * *

Space Colony Ark

Shadow simply sighs, looking down at the Earth, he glances at his reflection from a huge test chamber for a moment, and sighs again, he looks at something in his right hand, three black coins with gold trimmed edges, each depicting an animal, a shrimp, a crab and scorpion.

"_Shadow, do you copy?"_ Eggman's voice asks over a communicator installed in Shadow's right Inhibitor Ring. "I hear you doc." he replies, putting the three coins in his quills. _"Good, you should be getting back to the base soon, I'll be leaving for my biggest plan yet! Sonic won't be able to stop me this time!"_

Shadow rolls his eyes, almost as if, he _KNOWS_ what'll happen next. He sighs and walks further into the Ark.

* * *

DenLiner

Ryutaros is fast asleep, Momotaros is drawing a mustache on the similarly asleep Kintaros. Windy is working on some science and math problems, Hana is practicing her martial arts, and Bright is working on a ballet routine.

The Owner and May both watch the six, then USonic walks on, Urataros returns to his normal seat, while Sonic pulls something out of one of his gloves. "Hey Windy, think you can analyze this?" Sonic asks him, tossing him a USB. Windy pulls out a laptop and catches the USB, and in his laptop, and a result comes up, fast!

"Wow, that thing's quick. So, what is it?" Sonic asks. "Imagin research data, Sonic where did you get this?" Windy states. "Oh, Manic stole it from Egg-head and gave it to me."

"Looks like something's up, hmm, ah here we go, not much is here, it just says something about the Imagin, their base material, and their homeworld." Windy tells the others, then he notices something off. "Hey, where's Chase?"

Bright thinks for a moment and then replies "Park."

* * *

"Go!" Chase yells, and then a spinning top, moves away from three other ones. At that moment Bright and Sonic walk over to the park's entrance. "The _Beyblader Park_. I didn't know Chase has a Bey."

Both Sonic and Bright walk over to where Chase currently is, and see Chase with his Bey.

"Alright kid this is over! Mad Gasher destroy him!" a young male Mobian fox yells, as his Bey charges into Chase's. "Quick Heat Leone, get him!" a teen male Mobian wolf yells. "Rock Scorpio, attack!" a young female Mobian bat yells.

The three Beys charge over at Chase's, and the Bey manages to dodge all three, though Rock Scorpio changes direction and rushes back over to Chase's.

"Alright, no more mercy, Special Move: Acid Needle!" the bat yells, and tremors begin to form in the Bey field, and then Rock Scorpio rushes up and charges right into Chase's Bey like a scorpion stinging!

Chase looks at his Bey with concern, he inhales sharply then exhales. "Alright, show them what your really made of Samurai Ifrit!"

With that, Chase's Bey, now identified as Samurai Ifrit, charges over to the enemy Beyblade at max power, though the enemy Beys manage to outmaneuver Ifrit, and launch several attacks on him! "Oh no!"

"Let It Rip!" Sonic yells, sending in his own Bey. It lands in the field, and shields Ifrit from the oncoming attacks. "Don't even bother, my Defense Type Bey, Rock Leone can withstand your attacks, and now, let's get 'em!"

Both Leone and Ifrit charge towards the enemy Beys and get several hits on them. "Alright, Chase, you ready to end this?"

"You bet." Chase replies, smiling. Sonic then exclaims "Special Move: Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Special Move: Shooting Star Crash!" Chase exclaims.

Both Beys charge in different directions to execute their Special Moves. Rock Leone, charges up air force, creating a tornado, sending the enemy Beys flying into the sky. "They're all yours Chase!"

Ifrit speeds off the stadiums edge and soars into the sky. After reaching it's peak, it hurtles down back into the stadium with a blast of yellow light behind it, then it makes enemy's Beys Performance Tip smoke and they all flies out when hit, causing a rocket affect, a few small, yellow streaks of fire.

"NO!" the three yell out annoyed. Chase then pulls out his BeyPointer, it calculates up to nearly 12,000 BeyPoints! "Yeah! That's our power Ifrit!" Chase yells, as both his and Sonic's Bey return to them, Sonic tucks his back into his quills, while Chase puts his Bey into a special pocket in a light-blue vest he has. "Hey, I've never heard of Samurai Ifrit, where'd you get it Chase?"

Chase turns around and simply replies "It was a gift from a family friend."

* * *

Back at The Rose; an hour later

"So, me and Ifrit charged in, using the Shooting Star Crusher, and we beat all of them in one blow!" Chase tells everyone. "You know you would've gotten creamed if it wasn't for me Chase." Sonic tells his son.

Chase simply rolls his eyes, and looks at his Bey. 'Arigato.' he thinks, glancing over at Tails, who's currently chatting away with Windy about something, outside, then Tails rushes inside. "Sonic, we gotta get moving! Eggman's up to something!" he says, pulling out a poster for some kind of amusement park. Sonic smirks at it, and soon enough, he waves over at Amy, and we zip off.

* * *

Over at the space elevator

"Sonic, this thing won't carry all of us, it can only carry four Mobians." Tails says, looking at their way to sneak in, after trashing some Egg Pawns. "So it looks like it's you, me," Sonic pauses and looks at the others. "Chase and Bright!"

Hana and Windy are both shocked by this. "I may have about a dozen responsibilities on my hands but I'm pretty sure I can watch a nine year old, a seven year old, and a five year old!"

"You're nine?" Chase asks Tails.

"Yep." Tails replies. "Hey, I'm six in a half Sonic-san!" Bright yells. "Whatever, point is, I can smash Egghead's droids, and watch three kids at the same time! Plus, it'll be a big blast since today, June 23rd an exact two years ago is when I started to fight Egghead's grandfather, for the second time."

Manic walks over to Sonic, and pulls him away for a moment. "You gonna tell Tails about being a Rider, and all?"

"Been planning on it. And you promise to watch over things will I'm gone, including Hana and Windy!"

"Yeah."

"AND no stealing!"

"Sonic, when was the last time I stole something?"

Sonic rolls his eyes, and crosses his arms over his chest. "Last Tuesday."

Manic sighs, "I can watch for Imagin attacks, and the two kids, but no promises about not stealing!"

"Fair enough." Sonic replies, with that, he, Tails, Chase and Bright all walk into the space elevator, and they zip off to Eggman's amusement park.

* * *

"_Hello happy people and/or Mobians. Buckle up, as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator, whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!"_ Eggman's voice booms over an intercom on the elevator.

"I can't _**BELIEVE**_ someone was dumb enough to leave the keys in here!" Sonic comments. "Hah, it's like Eggman's begging Sonic to get in and wreck the place!" Chase adds on. "Man, this thing's got _crazy_ fast acceleration!" Tails says.

Sonic, Chase and Bright all give Tails an odd look and reply in unison. "You call _this_ fast?" for Sonic and Chase the comment about the elevator being fast was an insult to them, because both of them can move faster then sound, while for Bright, she knows DenLiner and ZeroLiner can move faster then some stupid space elevator.

"_This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions, and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds."_

Chase gives a funny look, not knowing what "transgressions" or "premeditated" even mean. Then Sonic comments, sarcastically "That's a relief."

The elevator then docks in the main area of the park.

* * *

There's a chime, then Eggman's voice appears on an intercom. _"Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusment Park! A single day pass pass grants you unlimited access to all five parks."_

Sonic walks over and comments "He can sound as chipper as he wants! I'm not trusting any park with his name!"

Tails walks over and says "Aw, lighten up Sonic, this place looks like fun!"

Chase rolling his eyes walks over and replies "Oh sure Tails."

Bright adds on "Because Eggman's just the kind of person to build a place where Mobians can have fun."

"Well, I know it sounds unlikely, but can any of you guys see anything suspicious around here?" Tails asks. "I'm sure I can find plenty, watch Bright and Chase for me Tails. I'm gonna investigate!" Sonic says and he rushes off.

* * *

(A/N: The levels will be based on the DS levels)

Sonic looks at a sign for the part of the park he's currently in. It reads "Tropical Resort"

With that, Sonic races into the area, he grabs a few rings, and sees, walking on some kind of platform, an Egg Pawn holding a "Welcome" sign. Sonic looks up and launches a Homing Attack on it, Sonic keeps walking and sees another one, same thing, then he sees yet another, and launches yet another Homing Attack. Sonic then races down a ledge, and grabs more rings.

He finds a spring, and uses it to gain some air, he sees more Egg Pawns, but they're just running around, Sonic launches more Homing Attacks, he then sees a rail, naturally, he jumps on it, and begins to grind the rail. He gets more rings, and then goes through a few dash portals, and arrives at a loop-de-loop, Sonic crouches down, and begins to spin and launches the Spin Dash, looping the loop, and gaining even more speed, and going down yet another ramp.

He speeds down, and grabs onto some pully like thing, and grabs on, he jumps off it, and gains more air, and arrives at ledge, Sonic sees some metal, and tries to spin through it.

"_Hey Sonic-san!" _Momotaros yells, as he and the Taros appear behind Sonic. With that, Sonic gains, an idea, he pulls out the Den-O Morpher, and presses the purple button. "Den-O Drive!"

_**Gun Form**_

Ryutaros turns into his sphere form, and charges over to Sonic, and thus Gun Form is, well, formed. "_Murasakiiro no pawā_!"

Gun Form blasts down the metal, and begins to run. He runs down a ramp, and then through a loop-de-loop with a dash board. "_Dono yō ni seikaku ni hayatte iru byōkide wa nai nodesu ka?_" (Translation: How exactly do you not get sick doing that?)

"_Takes lots of practice Ryuuta." _Sonic replies, then he takes off the Den-O Morpher, and arrives at a bridge and here's Eggman's voice on the intercom. _"Notice the lovely planet floating in the sky above you, soon to be the property of Eggman Enterprises."_

"No it won't Eggs for brains!" Sonic says, running and using the Stomp attack on some of the Egg Pawns, and then he runs into a loop, and runs it, and he hits a spring, and then launches a few Homing Attacks on some Spinners then he grabs into the pully thing, and launches more Homing Attacks, then lands on a rail, and grinds it, he runs through some non-steel walls, and pauses again.

"_Please refrain from teasing the robots, as they are very sensitive, and require expensive maintenance."_

"Oh shut up!" Sonic yells, and with that, he continues on his way, he loops a few more loop-de-loops, and then uses the Stomp on some non-steel things, and reaches some springs, and thus after using them, another grind rail, he jumps off it, and reaches yet another spring, it sends him up, really far, and he Homing Attacks a few more Spinners.

"_No aliens were harmed in the creation of this park. They were all harmed AFTER the park was created."_ Eggman's voice booms over yet another intercom. Momotaros then yells _"We're not aliens, we're Imagins! E-MA-DJINNS!"_

"No offense or anything, but I don't think they're talking about you guys!" Sonic tells Momotaros. Sonic then lands near some water, but he jumps off the spring, and grabs two Red Star Rings! Sonic then lands on some floating flowers, and gains another Red Star Ring, and jumps off a spring, and onto a wall jump wall. After that, Sonic lands on top of a loop-de-loop.

"_Please do not be concerned if you encounter any screaming aliens. The screams are how they communicate. Really! I promise."_

Kintaros appears, floats off for a second, and then rejoins Sonic and the others. _"Guys, just listen."_

"_Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in two. Repeat, would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in- Wait a minute, what the heck?!"_

"You did that, didn't you Kintaros?"

"_Yeah."_ he replies, proud of himself. _"Enjoy every moment in the luxurious grounds as they might be your last, especially if you're a meddlesome hedgehog, his fawning sidekick, his sand alien allies, or meddlesome Mobains from the future."_

"Me, Tails, you four, and then Chase and Bright." Sonic says, and he finds a checkpoint, and grabs a hang-glider, and flies over into another area, followed by the Taros in their sphere forms. Sonic grabs some rings, dodges some bomb balloons and garbs another Red Star Ring. _"Would Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog, please report to the security office. We found your... uh... YOUR KEYS! Yes, that's it, we found your keys. No need to be ready for a trap, since we only want to return your keys!"_

"Does that dummy think he's fooling anyone?" Sonic asks. _"Doubt it."_ Urataros, Momotaros and Kintaros reply. _"Sō wa omoimasen."_ Ryutaros says. (Translation: Don't think so)

Sonic soon lands and finds what appears to be some kind of containment unit, then Eggman's voice booms over yet another intercom, when Sonic places on of his hands on the unit. _"Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots, and/or plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited."_

Momotaros then yells out _"Oh shut up!"_ and then Sonic punches the containment unit freeing several one eyed aliens. Then a Special Zone Ring appears and Sonic hops into it, and the Taros follow.

* * *

Special Zone

Sonic lands and the objective appears overhead. _Collect 60 Red Colored Orbs!_

"GO!" Sonic yells as he charges in, and he begins to collect red colored orbs. "Guys, collect any red orbs I may miss!"

"_Is this your wish?" _Momotaros asks. Sonic then yells "Less talking, more red orb collecting!" Momotaros glares at Sonic and the blue hedgehog just yells "JUST DO IT!" Then the Taros begin to toss any red orbs Sonic misses, and Sonic also gets some rainbow colored ones, doubling the orb number. Sonic then presses a button, and red and yellow stripped orbs, Sonic collects them and then _Bonus Orbs_ appears, and more orbs appear, Sonic then goes over 60 and reaches the first checkpoint!

"To cool!" Sonic exclaims, and the new objective appears. _Collect 65 Blue Colored Orbs!_

They five appear in the same starting point and begin to collect the blue orbs. Sonic, and the Taros make quick work, and get all the needed blue orbs. "To cool!"

_Collect 70 Yellow Colored Orbs!_

Soon enough all the yellow orbs are colored with no orbs left! Sonic crosses the last checkpoint, and then Sonic grabs the green Chaos Emerald.

Sonic tosses the Emerald up and down, then he jumps and spins, and then grabs the emerald again. "Comin' through!" Sonic yells.

_Chaos Emerald Acquired!_

* * *

Tropical Resort

With that, RSonic emerges from the Special Zone. RSonic walks over to Tails, Chase and Bright. "Hey Sonic, you got a Chaos Emerald, great job. Hey Sonic, what's with the highlights?"

RSonic hesitates, and then Momotaros takes over. "Eh, don't worry about the highlights." MSonic says, then he turns the attention over to some robots. "Hey, what are those robots for?" MSonic asks.

"Wait up ya little aliens! We aren't gonna hurt ya, just put ya in a cage!" Cubot yells at some white alien with one red eye and three tentacles. "We can't let them get away, they might find the hedgehog!" Orbot comments

"Or worse the hedgehog!" Cubot adds. "Er, I mean the Imagins!"

"True that." Orbot says, before something punches him. "Hey! Don't say anything bad about the Imagin, or Sonic-san!"

'Imagin, huh?' Tails thinks, watching MSonic. "Hey you guys, come help us catch these guys!"

"Yeah we could use the- AGH! It's Sonic, Tails, and those two future brats! And worse the Imagin!"

All four Taros hop out in sand form, as the two robots rush away. _"Well yeah you better run!" _Kintaros yells.

Tails looks at Sonic with concern, then he walks over and hears Sonic's heartbeat. "Okay, where did these monsters come from?" Tails asks, pointing at the Taros.

"_Well Sonic-san was gonna tell you eventually, we're called Imagin, four of the five who rebelled against Eggs for brains. I'm Urataros."_

"_I am Momotaros!"_

"_The name is Kintaros!"_

"_Ore wa Ryutaros!"_

"Ryuuta over here can only speak Japanese. Windy acts as translator." Chase informs Tails. Then the white alien fly over to Sonic, and float around him, and then it's absorbed into his body, giving Sonic a super-charge!

"See ya in a little bit guys!" Sonic yells, boosting off.

* * *

Sonic boosts off into the next part of the Tropical Resort, breaking a stand that's holding a Ferris wheel, Sonic simply outruns it, destroying some Egg Pawns, getting a few rings, and grabbing a Red Star Ring before going off of a ramp, and getting more rings, boosting across the water, and beating up more Egg Pawns.

Sonic boots though a loop-de-loop, bounces off of a spring, goes into mid air, stomps down a non-steel block and destroys a Spinner. He jumps over an obstacle, lands on a rail, grinds it, goes through a few dash rings, and boosts through a few Egg Pawns, and some non-steel and steel blocks, gets rid of more Egg Pawns. Sonic is then launched off of a ramp and arrives at another loop-de-loop.

"_Sonic-san, look, a checkpoint!"_ Urataros tells Sonic. "Good call!" Sonic replies, and he boosts through said checkpoint, and runs though another loop-de-loop.

"_Please refrain from teasing the robots, as they are very sensitive, and require expensive maintenance."_

Momotaros then sighs and floats over to Sonic "Will Eggman ever shut up?" MSonic asks himself. Kintaros floats over and pushes Momotaros away. KSonic replies "No clue."

Sonic then boosts through another part, grabs the pully thing, and continues boosting, though he runs out of boost and loops a loop-de-loop, and breaks another Egg Pawn, regaining his boost power, and he boosts through yet another steel thing, and through a few Egg Pawns. Sonic then boosts again, grabs two more Red Star Rings, but lands in the water. USonic appears and swims himself back up. _"Thanks Urataros-san." _Sonic says. "No prob, hmm, let's see what you can really do!" USonic states, and he begins to run, and he goes through a loop-de-loop and bounces off of a spring and Homing Attacks a few Spinners, then USonic stops. "Hmm, even without us, you've got some cool powers." USonic says. _"Thanks."_ Sonic replies, then Urataros leaves Sonic, and allows him to continue on. Sonic loops a few more loop-de-loops and Homing Attacks a few Egg Pawns, and finds another containment unit.

"_Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots, and/or plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited."_

Then Sonic punches the containment unit freeing several one eyed aliens.

* * *

Sonic meets back up with the others, with Urataros in his sand form.

"_Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park! Where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!"_ Eggman's voice announces.

Urataros looks puzzled at this. _"You have to pay to be on a planet?"_

"No." Chase replies.

"He must love to hear his own lips flap, but I gotta hand it to the Eggster, this place is epic." Sonic states, as he and the group walk over to a viewpoint of Mobius. "No doubt there tou-san." Chase states.

"But I'm kinda not understating why we're here." Bright says. "Well Bright, it works like this. Eggman plus secretly built amusement park equals evil plot for Sonic to foil. So I'm taking it you and Chase are from the future?"

"How'd you guess?" Bright asks. "Chase calling Sonic "tou-san" is kinda a dead giveaway. So you're Sonic's son?"

"Yep, Hana's my fraternal twin sis, and one of us is heir to the throne. Amy's the queen in our time." Chase replies, turning over to walk next to Tails. "So, hey guys take a look!" Tails says, pointing over at the incredible view of Mobius they have from the Tropical Resort. _"Sonic-san, your planet looks beautiful from up here."_ Urataros comments.

"True. But, plot or not, you can't be mad at this view of home. This place is takin' beauty to the next level, in comparison to what 'Buttnik did years ago!"

"_Who?"_ Urataros asks. "Oh, Eggman's grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, Sonic used to fight him, until he was killed by Perfect Chaos." Tails explains. _"Oh, I already know that, I just didn't know you guys called him that. Imagin have the power to look into memories, like so."_ Urataros then turns into sphere form, and float over to Sonic, turning him into USonic. "Don't worry about this Tails-san, it's normal for Imagin." he explains, and Urataros leaves Sonic, and the group continues to walk. "I'm kinda surprised how easy it was to sneak in."

Chase smiles and thinks back to them sneaking in.

* * *

"_Hello happy people and/or Mobians. Buckle up, as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator, whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!"_ _Eggman's voice booms over an intercom on the elevator._

"_I can't **BELIEVE** someone was dumb enough to leave the keys in here!" Sonic comments. "Hah, it's like Eggman's begging Sonic to get in and wreck the place!" Chase adds on. "Man, this thing's got crazy fast acceleration!" Tails says._

_Sonic, Chase and Bright all give Tails an odd look and reply in unison. "You call this fast?" for Sonic and Chase the comment about the elevator being fast was an insult to them, because both of them can move faster then sound, while for Bright, she knows DenLiner and ZeroLiner can move faster then some stupid space elevator._

"_This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions, and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds."_

_Chase gives a funny look, not knowing what "transgressions" or "premeditated" even mean. Then Sonic comments, sarcastically "That's a relief."_

_The elevator then docks in the main area of the park._

* * *

"It was fun." Chase comments. An explosion occurs in the background, Sonic along with all of the Taros race off to investigate.

USonic walks over to the a ledge and looks down to see Orbot and Cubot chasing two aliens. Cubot with a net and Orbot with a blaster. "Yee haw! Get along li'l aliens!"

"Cubot, your voice chip is stuck on "cowboy" again! Stop talking and get those aliens!" Orbot yells. "You got it, pardner! Come on 'ere, you little varmints! Come back here!" Cubot yells, rushing after the two aliens. One looking like the other white ones, but with a squiggle on the top of it's head, it sees USonic and floats over to where Tails and the others are. While the other alien is cyan, has two angry like eyes, that are orange and this one looks more edged.

"I'm not sure of what's goin' on here, but I'm sure of what we're gonna do!" USonic states, putting on the Den-O Morpher. He presses the blue button. "Den-O Drive!"

_**Rod Form**_

With that, USonic turns into Den-O Rod Form. _"Boku ni tsuraretemiru?"_

Rod Form hops down, grabs the cyan alien, and hops off of Cubot and up to a ledge to high for Cubot and Orbot to reach. "What's going on?" Rod Form asks the alien, the alien charges right at Rod Form's chest, force Urataros out, and cancels out Den-O, a cyan orb of light surrounds Sonic, and he ricochets off of the nearby walls and escapes.

* * *

Back with Tails and the others, Tails is currently working on modifying the Miles Electric to be able to translate these aliens. Bright's sitting next to Tails, lying flat her her chest, just watching Tails, while Chase is looking at the alien, curious. "Gotta connect the framistatic capacitor to the maximizing modulationizor..."

"Tails, try using words that really exist." Chase comments. "Oh and throw in a Japanese translator, me and Bright aren't that good, and Ryuuta only talks Japanese. Which for an alien is wired."

"Point." Tails says, quickly adding a Japanese translator on the Miles Electric, while the alien tries to use body language to communicate. "I'd really like to I know what you're saying little guy, or gal, or whatever you are."

"_Where's Sonic and Sempai?!"_ Momotaros complains, as he, Kintaros and Ryutaros sit around in their sand form. And almost as if on cue, Sonic zips in, and the cyan alien flies out of his body, and Urataros appears in sand form next to Sonic. "WOW! That was CRAZY!"

Tails, noticing that the alien flew out of Sonic, knows something's up. "So, it canceled out your Den-O form, likely just due to the Imagin not knowing about the new alien being added in." Tails asks. "Yeah, and wait, how'd you know I'm Den-O?"

"After seeing these Imagin, it became fairly obvious." Tails says, working on the Miles Electric as the cyan alien floats over to Chase and begins to rub up against him. "Aw he's so cute, can we keep him?" Bright asks. The white alien nods yes.

"Let's call him "Lazer" since that's the kind of ability he granted tou-san." Chase says, Bright nods in agreement. "Okay, let's focus on figuring out how Eggman kidnapping these new aliens works into his master plan!"

"And then we stop that plan, right tou-san?" Chase asks.

"Yeah!" Sonic replies. _"Sonic-san!" _Ryutaros yells, pointing over at what appears to be Eggman's hovercar, with duct tape covering up what part of it was broken. "You guys stay here, me and the Taros will investigate." Sonic says, as he and the Taros follow.

"Taros?" Tails asks. "It's what Sonic calls them, they all have "taros" in their name." Chase explains, as Lazer floats up and cuddles Bright's left cheek, Bright giggles as he does so, Chase simply slumps.

* * *

"... 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29? GAH! Not nearly enough aliens, go get me more, and use an Imagin if you have to!" Eggman yells. "You want us to get more?" Orbot asks.

"NO! I want you to get me an eggburger and a shake!" Eggman replies sarcastically. Cubot, not having his sarcasm chip in replies "That'll be easy! Eggburgers don't move as fast as those li'l varmints!"

Orbot simply slaps his forehead. "IDIOT Get me more aliens!" Eggman yells. Both robots float away to get more of the aliens. "I wish Shadow was here to help pick up the pace, if he was here we'd be done by now." Orbot mutters.

"Y'all want fries with that?" Cubot asks. Eggman then tosses a wrench at him, and he leaves, though both return without Eggman noticing. "Precious little Wisps. I'll harness their Hyper-go-on power and then nothing will stop me! I know, I say that every time, but this time, really, NOTHING will stop me!"

Orbot taps the side of his hovercar. "Um, boss." he says, pointing over at Sonic and the Taros in sand form. "What? SONIC?!"

Sonic smirks and replies "Who're you callin' nothin'?"

Both Cubot and Momotaros are confused and say in unison "Hu_h?"_

Orbot sighs and explains "He means since the boss said "nothing will stop me" and Sonic here is going to stop him, it's like the boss was calling Sonic "nothing"."

"Great, I though nobody would get that!" Sonic comments. Urataros says _"I did."_

Eggman rolls his eyes, annoyed. "Fine, you're so smart Orbot, you take care of this! Release the Globotron! I know he won't mess it up!"

Eggman flies away with Orbot following, then the giant "welcome guests" sign turns into Globotron! "Hmm, you guys think you can help me if I need the help?" Sonic asks, all four Taros give Sonic a thumbs up. Sonic then rushes over to begin the fight.

* * *

The robot changes form, and it becomes Globotron, Sonic simply smirks at it, it raises up one of it's arms, and Sonic simply runs away, the arm lands, and Sonic launches a series of Homing Attacks, gaining boost energy aliens. He moves away as Globotron tires the same move again, Sonic boosts into it, gaining a cyan alien, and causing more damage. Globotron gets angry and tires to use both arms to squish Sonic, he's just barley able to dodge to attacks, and launches the lazer attack on the top, where its weakest. Sonic then lands as the power wears off.

This makes Globotron really mad and he unleashes his squishing attack much quicker, Sonic is almost caught, but he boosts out of the way. "Alright, let's see if I can use both of their powers at once." Sonic mutters, pressing the red button. "Den-O Drive!"

_**Sword Form**_

"_Let's do this!"_ Momotaros says, turning into his sphere form, and turning Sonic into Den-O Sword Form. "_Ore... Sanjou!_"

Sword Form quickly forms the DenGasher sword and launches a few strikes. "Hey you, listen up, when Sword Form is here, it's a climax start to end!"

Sword From unleashes several sword attacks on the arms, weakening it, he manages to get a cyan alien, and uses it's power, but is barley able to stay in Sword Form after that. "Alright, time for a new _hissatsu_ attack!"

_**Full Charge!**_

"My _hissatsu _attack, Part III-Dash!" Sword Form then uses the same move as his _hissatsu _attack Part III, but runs while doing so, and he destroys the Globotron! Sword Form then takes off the Den-O Morpher, and splits back into Momotaros and Sonic.

* * *

"All right, just have to tighten this last bolt..." Tails mutters to himself. Sonic rushes over, but skids to a stop, and walks in reverse. "Oh, there you are, where'd you go?"

"I grabbed a bite to eat, did a little shopping and trashed a giant killer robot with Momotaros' help." Sonic replies.

Momotaros, smiles, while Kintaros and Ryutaros laugh at Sonic's sarcasm. "So, is that translator thing done?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, it's finished, though it's in binary code, so, only I can read it. Sorry." Tails tells the group as the gather around so they can hear just what these new aliens have to say. "Okay, ask away."

Sonic turns to the white alien and asks "Who are you, and what's happening to your people?"

The white alien begins to explain, and the others look at Tails. "Okay, he said his name is "Yacker" and he and Laze come from a race of beings called "Wisps"."

"_Lips?"_ Kintaros asks.

"No, "Wisps" with a "w" Kintaros." Tails tells the bear Imagin.

"Okay then. He says "that the bad man keeps stealing my friends. Me and Lazer just managed to get away thanks to the Imagin and the hedgehog." oh and Yacker says that the Cyan Wisp his name is really "Lazer" funny huh?"

"Yeah." Bright adds, Lazer floating over to Chase. Tails translates and "Um, Lazer's getting the impression that Chase has a crush on Bright."

Chase blushes a bright red. "Me, Bright Prower, like Chase? I don't think so." Bright says, and a tear forms in Chase's left eye. "Oh, harsh." Sonic comments. "Oh, I don't mean that you're not my friend I meant _like,_ like."

Chase rubs his tear away, and clears his thought. "Right." he says sheepishly, as he also rubs the back part of his head sheepishly. "Wait, Bright, your last name is Prower? That means"

"Yeah, you're my dad." Bright replies pulling out a photo from one of her dress pockets, the picture shows a six year old Windy, along with a five year old Bright, and in the background is a 21 year old Tails and a 19 year old Cream. Tails simply faints. "He's had a crush on Cream for as long as I can remember."

"Yeah." Tails says, regaining consciousness. "So anyway, let's try and free more of these Wisps."

Sonic then pulls out a map, and a key, "Eggman's got other trains that lead to the other parts of the park. Let's haul haunch!"

The group all nods and they all follow Sonic.

* * *

Cubot and Orbot have the unfortunate job of cleaning up what remains of Globotron. "If ya'll look at it from a robot's point of view, it's pretty gruesome!" Cubot says into a camera. "Cubot, shut that camera off!"

Cubot throws it into the recycling bin he has. "Bossman wanted me to make footage for ads back down at home."

"Whatever, don't record this stuff, anyway, you seen the left arm, it's missing."

"What harm can a left arm cause?"

"Point."

But what they didn't know, is that the left arm got lodge into the elevator. Meaning something BAD!

* * *

WOW! That took longer then expected, all of Tropical Resort in one chapter! Wow, that was fun, well it's at this moment the longest chapter with 6879 words. The first chapter has 5136. And don't forget to review.


	15. Sweet Mountain

Chase: We're going to Sugar Rush! We're going to Sugar Rush! We're going to Sugar Rush!

Tails: No we aren't.

Fun fact though, Sugar Rush was based on Sweet Mountain.

During this chapter, we'll learn a little something about Bright. And the chapter will have a little bit more focus on the relationship between Chase and Bright.

Chase and Bright: Hey.

Not romantic relationship, just you two and your friendship.

Bright: Alright.

Starting with this chapter, there shall be "tutorials" while Sonic trains with the new Wisp he finds, and there's also gonna be use of how in the DS version of the game, when you find a Power-up Wisp, you gotta use your DS stylus to tap the Wisp. The reason it wasn't in the last Chapter was because Sonic and Tails didn't know about the Wisp, so they couldn't train with them.

Something else in this chapter, Bright and Chase are gonna make a kart, similar to how Vanellope and Ralph made one in "_Wreck-It Ralph_" and another thing, I will be foreshadowing a future project of mine, that, in a way, is this story's sequel. And I'm gonna start doing the sequence of the Den-O suits being summoned for battle.

I own Ian, Star, Tux, Chase, Bright, Windy and Hana, I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_. I also don't own the song "Shut up and Drive" it belongs to Rihanna, though there is a song that Bright sings during the chapter that I do own.

* * *

***Pan in on Sonic running on Planet Wisp, alongside Tails, Chase, Bright, Urataros, Momotaros, Kintaros and Ryutaros, soon enough, Yacker flies infront of them, alongside all of the other Wisps. The Wisps fly forward and then Yacker flies right at the screen. Cut to Eggman's amusement park, with fireworks going on. Change to the main exterior of the Tropical Resort***

**Take off at the speed of sound Bright lights, colors all around**

***Sonic is grinding on a rail, followed by Chase, Bright, Tails, Urataros and Yacker, who's eye takes up the screen and we cut to Planet Wisp***

**I'm running wild, living fast, and free **

***Show all the types of Wisp (save for Purple and Violet) playing around the planet, some White Wisp fly past the screen, more White Wisps, along with a Green and Yellow Wisp, sliding down a vine rail***

**Got no regrets inside of me **

***A few Blue Wisps are stacked on top of each-other, with an Orange Wisp and White Wisp giving them an okay about the structure, the Blue Wisps begin to titter, then the Pink Wisp charges over at them, and makes all of the Blue Wisps fall over, much to the Orange Wisp's agitation.***

**Not looking back**

***Orbot and Cubot introduce Eggman, in the Tropical Resort, while the fireworks begin to subside, the two Robots return into 3D figure form, and roll away, while Eggman begins to laugh, while he sends out a few Egg Pawns.***

**Not giving up Not letting go I'll keep on running! **

***Cubot and Orbot return to robot form, Orbot begins to read a book, while Cubot pulls out a coffee they look at their boss, and both sigh***

**I'm gonna reach for the stars **

***Sonic begins to run in the Tropical Resort, he takes a sharp turn and launches several Homing Attacks on the Egg Pawns, and then he jumps up, earning the amazement from the Imagin.***

**Although they look pretty far I'm gonna find my own way **

***Sonic then high-fives the Cyan Wisp as it flies over to him, the Wisp flies into him and charges him with energy, Sonic zips off as a ricocheting lazer. He arrives at a wall, and grabs onto it, Sonic looks down.***

**And take a chance on today **

**The Yellow Wisp charges right towards Sonic, the blue hedgehog jumps down, and then he uses the Yellow Wisp as drill to move through the underground area.**

**The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right **

***Change to Planet Wisp, Sonic emerges from the ground, using the Orange Rocket Wisp to fly through the sky.***

**I never felt like this I'll keep on running! **

***Sonic then uses the Red Burst Wisp and explodes onto different areas, then he uses the Pink Spike to climb up a wall. Cut to the Starlight Carnival, Sonic lands on the ground using the Blue Cube Wisp, and then flies away using the Green Wisp.***

**The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right **

***Cut to Sweet Mountain, Sonic uses the Purple Frenzy Wisp to eat down some Egg Pawns along with some sugary sweets, he turns back to normal and burps, with Bright laughing, Urataros clapping, while Chase is looking around for Vanellope, thinking the area they're in is Sugar Rush.***

**Just take my hand**

***The area is now the Aquarium Park, Sonic is now using the Violet Void Wisp, bouncing around souping things up, with the Taros trying to stop Sonic, he envelopes the camera.***

**We're gonna reach for the stars **

***USonic rushes in the Tropical Resort, cut to Eggman laughing manically, USonic skids to a stop, with Urataros separating himself from Sonic, who glares at Eggman. Eggman gives him a look that just screams "bring it on" Sonic and Urataros then both jump and punch Eggman.***

**Tonight... **

***Sonic arrives at a midnight sky, he skids to a stop, Tails flipspins, and lands next to Sonic, then Chase rushes over to Sonic, Bright walks over next, soon enough Urataros appears behind Sonic, then Yacker floats over to the heroes, alongside the Cyan, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Green, Blue, Red, Purple and Violet Wisps. Sonic nods at the others, they all smile and jump up and pose, almost as if to say "Let's do it to it!"***

**Tonight... **

***Cut to the exterior of Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, then the title appears, **_"Den-O Tales of the Mobians and Imagins"*_

* * *

Sonic and the group, after about an hour of walking around, had found what appeared to be some kind of train/spaceship, that would guide them around the park. Having stolen an all accesses pass from a worker Egg Pawn, they team had all accesses to the park. Tails walked over to the controls and figured them out quickly. Tails inserts the pass they stole from the Egg Pawn, and the machine starts up. Eggman's voice then appears on a little screen close to the main controls.

"_Next stop, the Tropical Resort. There you'll find breath-taking views from our giant Ferris wheel, amazing deals in the shopping mall, and constant risks of bodily harm."_

Tails makes the machine fly over to what appears to be a yellow and white colored planet.

"_Next stop, the Sweet Mountain. Enjoying our candy paradise is the perfect way to celebrate your next birthday or participate in go-kart racing."_

Tails looks over at Sonic, who nods yes, and they dock the machine in a docking bay and walk out to see the new area. The entire landscape appears to be made out of sweets, Chase then rushes off, but at a slow jogging pace, Bright sighs and follows him, alongside Lazer.

"Where do you think those three are off to?" Tails ask, nobody in-particular. Sonic walks outside the machine, and he's followed by the Taros in sand form, while Yacker hides behind Tails two tails. "Hey Tails,"

The young fox watches Bright and Lazer chase after Chase. "Yeah?"

"what do you think Bright's ability is? She can't fly like you or her mom."

"Good question." Tails replies, as the two walk off and Sonic rushes down path then Chase, Bright and Lazer. Yacker flies ahead of the duo and finds another type of Wisp. This one's cube shaped, and it has the same blue color as Sonic, has three eyes, the eyes are yellow, and it has three legs. It flies around Sonic, before floating up, high up, and then circling around Sonic.

Yacker begins to talk, Tails translates. "Looks like Wisp play a game of tag to make new friends. Both Yacker and Lazer think Den-O saving them counts, so Sonic you gotta catch that Wisp."

Sonic simply nods and begins to chase the Blue Wisp.

* * *

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder, why Chase is my friend." Bright tells Lazer, as they look around for Chase, with no luck. Then, she hears zooming, she looks around and sees a racetrack, and Chase outside the sands with binoculars and a camera.

She sighs, and walks over to Chase. "Oh, hi Bright, Lazer."

"Chase what are you doing?" Bright asks.

"Looking for Vanellope."

"From _Wreck-It Ralph_? Chase, that movie's two years from now, in another world!" Bright exclaims. Chase rolls his eyes and continues watching the race through his binoculars, then Chase replies "Then why is this place _Sugar Rush_, huh?"

Bright looks annoyed at the young prince Hedgehog. "It's not!"

There's no reply, as Chase looks at the jumbotron. No Vanellope. "Nuts!"

'Him and his love of that movie.' Bright thinks, then she tells Chase. "Look, how about get our own kart? I know you've wanted to get your own kart."

"Okay." Chase says, grabbing Bright's wrist and he zooms off, with Lazer following. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this.' Bright thinks.

* * *

Sonic boosts and finally manages to grab the Blue Cube Wisp by one of its tentacles! It floats into Sonic's body and then Sonic sees a few blue rings.

"_**Sonic, do you read me?"**_

"Yeah Tails. Good idea with the earpiece."

"_**Looks like this Wisp can change certain types of blocks, and create new pathways for you Sonic. Give the Blue Cube Wisp a go!"**_

Sonic walks over, and a Blue Cube Wisp is freed from a small capsule, and it flies into Sonic. Sonic then activates the power of this Wisp. Then some blue rings that were blocking his path change shape, and become pass throughable, and ones that were pass throughable, are now solid, Sonic arrives at a checkpoint.

"_**Good job Sonic, alright. Get a move on!"**_

* * *

With Chase and Bright

The two sneak their way to the kart bakery.

"Alright Bright, let's get in there!" Chase says looking at the door, with a picture of Sonic with a circle, and a slash line through it, and a label underneath it reads "No Hedgehogs".

"Um, Chase, the sign says "No Hedgehogs." so yeah."

"It's referring to my tou-san, not me, so" Chase launches a Homing Attack to bust the door down, and he gestures for Bright to walk in. "after you!"

Bright rolls her eyes and walks in, and so does Chase, while Lazer floats in behind the two kids. "So, what is this place, where do you think the karts are?" Bright asks. Chase presses a bright red button in the center of the room, and it shows different pictures of different types of karts. Chase simply replies while looking around "Looks like we gotta make one. This'll be fun."

The hedgehog looks over at a design, and presses the button. _"Welcome to the bakery! Lets make a kart!"_ Eggman's voice announces over an intercom. "Oh boy." Bright mumbles. _"You have exactly one minute to win it!"_

"One minute?" Bright asks herself. "Bright, Lazer, let's go!" Chase yells, running over to some sort of tilting machine with a wheel on it.

"_Begin! Mixing, put the ingredients in the bowl, and toss out the trash!"_

Chase takes the station and starts to separate the junk and the ingredients. Though not into the correct containers.

"What, hairbrush no! Fire hydrant no! Chase do you even know how to make stuff like cookies, cakes and the like?" Bright asks.

"Not a clue!" Chase replies, with a TV falling into the bowl that should be ingredients. Bright groans annoyed, and heads over to the machine. "Guess I'm gonna have to do it!" and she hops on the middle of the machine.

"No. Yes! Ew. Oh milk yeah!" Bright mutters working on putting the ingredients in the bowl, while Chase tries to keep the machine balanced. Then a bag of flour hits Bright and makes her fall into the bowl, as it moves away from the first machine. The ingredients are mixed into the batter for the kart, while Bright has left over batter all over her. She hears Chase and Lazer laugh, she looks at herself and realizes it is kinda funny.

Bright shakes the batter off of her and she rushes over along with Chase and Lazer to the next station. _"Baking, use the pump to raise the perfect temperature."_

They see a giant oven, along with a pump attached to it, and they see a thermometer with labels, indicating if it's to cold, to warm or just correct. Lazer floats over to the pump, and does some gestures as if to say "I've got this" and he tries to pump the pump.

"Let's do this together Bright." Chase says, and they hop on the pump and begin to pump it, and it raises the temperature to the correct level of heat, they keep going along with some help from Lazer and they're able to finish baking the kart! "YES! Come on Bright, we've got 15 seconds!"

"_Begin Decorating!"_

Bright walks over and Chase goes to a shooter machine that'll shoot down frosting, sprinkles, and wheels. "Okay Chase, do the wheels first!"

"Gotcha! How many?"

"4 doy!"

"Got it!" he fires four mints from the shooter machine, and four cookies are brought down. "Now, let's get the frosting on! Let me do it."

Bright takes the position over and Lazer covers Chase's eyes, while Bright uses the machine to put some light-blue frosting and some oranegy-yellow frosting, matching their fur colors. Then she aims it at some mini marshmallows and some sprinkles. "Perfect!" Bright says, she grabs Chase by his wrist with Lazer still covering Chase's eyes.

"_Your time is up! Congratulate yourselves, you did it! And here is the kart!"_

Lazer moves his tentacles away from Chase's eyes and allows him to get a look at his kart. It's the same model as Vanellope's from _Wreck-It Ralph_, but the front part is the same light-blue he is, while the back is the same orangey-yellow that Bright is, then he sees sprinkles near the front designed to look like his head, and in the back are marshmallows covering part of the back top part. Then on the sides of the kart is the number 84. Chase simply looks at the kart, Bright worried that he doesn't like the kart. "Chase I um." she sighs.

"I love it." Chase whispers. "You do?" Bright asks.

"I love it! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" Chase yells out excitedly, hoping around the kart, a HUGE smile on his face. "I LOVE IT!" he yells again, walking over Bright and giving her a kiss on the cheek, and then moving over to a table with different kinds of cake frosting. "So, a work of coolness like this should be signed." Chase says, grabbing two different frostings, Bright simply smiling, and having her right hand over her right cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic

Sonic walks over to a sign reading the areas name "Sweet Mountain" he simply shrugs. And walks down a ramp, he then he hops onto some Jello type substance, and he stomps on it, making him go high up, and he manages to grab a Red Star Ring.

He launches a few Homing Attacks on some Buzzbombers and he lands on a candycane grind rail, he lands on it, and then arrives at some blue rings, he then grabs a Blue Cube Wisp from a container, and he changes the blue rings into a solid. He hops on it runs for a little bit and jumps off of a spring.

"_We hope you're enjoying this sunny day here at the park. Sadly, a sunny day once again means that the Choco-Coaster is out of service... due to melting."_

Sonic lands on the ground, and begins to boost, right over a few Egg Pawns with whisks. Sonic then boosts away from the robots, and onto a ledge, he jumps on another spring, and then he uses the power of another Blue Cube Wisp, then he lands on a hovering platform, that breaks away, he boosts away and lands a few platforms, and he grinds on another rail. Boosts for a little, and arrives at a chocolate wall. "Well, looks like I gotta boost!" Sonic then boosts right into the chocolate, and spends a few seconds rubbing chocolate out of his quills.

"_There's no line at "Bake Me Crazy", the ride that simulates what it's like to be baked like a cake. The ride itself lasts an amazing 20 to 25 minutes or until golden brown, not recommended for our guests who are sensitive to temperatures exceeding 350 degrees."_

Sonic rolls his eyes at this. And continues on, he sees what appears to be a granola bar blocking the path, along with blue boxes, luckily for him, there's a container with a Blue Cube Wisp. He uses it, and it changes the blue boxes above the granola bar, and create a new path out of blue rings, along this path Sonic grabs another Red Star Ring. Then after boosting for a little while longer, he finds another Red Star Ring.

Sonic then finds a secret path, and rushes through it, but he stops when he sees blue rings, and spikes, luckily, there's a Blue Wisp container and he uses to and uses the secret path, unaware of where the path connects to, finding another Red Star Ring.

"_Enjoy go-kart racing, and go-kart baking, but take not that not all racers play fair."_

Sonic finds the last Red Star Ring, and the containment unit. _"Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots, and/or plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited."_

"_Baka_!" Sonic says, punching unit, then the Red Star Ring glow, and open the portal to the Special Zone, Sonic and the Taros hop in the portal.

* * *

Special Zone

Sonic lands and the objective appears overhead. _Collect 65 Red Colored Orbs!_

"GO!" Sonic yells as he charges in, and he begins to collect red colored orbs. "Guys, collect any red orbs I may miss!"

"_Okay Sonic." _Urataros, Momotaros and Kintaros reply.

"_Hai!"_ Ryutaros replies.

Then the Taros begin to toss any red orbs Sonic misses, and Sonic also gets some rainbow colored ones, doubling the orb number. Sonic then presses a button, and red and yellow stripped orbs, Sonic collects them and then _Bonus Orbs_ appears, and more orbs appear, Sonic then goes over 65 and reaches the first checkpoint!

"To cool!" Sonic exclaims, and the new objective appears. _Collect 70 Blue Colored Orbs!_

They five appear in the same starting point and begin to collect the blue orbs. Sonic, and the Taros make quick work, and get all the needed blue orbs. "To cool!"

_Collect 85 Yellow Colored Orbs!_

Soon enough all the yellow orbs are colored with no orbs left! Sonic crosses the last checkpoint, and then Sonic grabs the yellow Chaos Emerald.

Sonic tosses the Emerald up and down, then he jumps and spins, and then grabs the emerald again. "Comin' through!" Sonic yells.

_Chaos Emerald Acquired!_

* * *

Back with Chase and Bright, they're writing on the front of the kart.

"_Made by Bright Prower and Chase Hino."_

"Hino." Chase says, adding the finishing touches to the writing. "_Ara_, "Hino" I thought your family's last name was "Aleena"?"

"Tou-san changed it to his adopted family's last name to honor them when he took the throne." Chase replies.

Bright then rubs the spot where Chase kissed her. "So, um recall how I said, that I wouldn't like you, like you."

"Yeah." Chase replies, looking sad. Lazer floats over to them, and then a door opens. "_Ara_?"

A few Egg Pawns walk in, along with Orbot and Cubot. "Not so fast, hedgehog!"

Lazer hides behind Chase, who then uses the lazer power to destroy several of the Egg Pawns. 'Maybe.' Bright thinks, she rushes over and readies herself for something. "Hey Chase."

Chase and Lazer both look over at Bright, she then turns her entire body into a crystal, much to the amazement of Chase. "Use Lazer's powers on me, it'll become even more powerful!"

He nods, and uses the Cyan Lazer power again, but aims right for Bright, and when he hits her, her body reflects the energy and turns the power into several smaller versions of the lazer strike, destroying all of the Egg Pawns. "So, what do you say we get outta here!" Chase asks the others, Bright smiles, and Lazer tries to pick her up, Chase laughing at Lazer failing to do so, then Lazer stops. Then an Egg Hammer floats over to the three.

_Analyzing._

The Egg Hammer goes through it's database to see info on the three.

_Chase the Hedgehog: Son of Sonic the Hedgehog from the year 2022. Orders: Capture._

_Wisp: Contains Hyper-go-on powers. Orders: Capture._

_Unknown Entity. Analyzing substance of unknown Entity. Analysis complete. Entity is a Chaos Emerald. Orders: Bring to Dr. Eggman at once!_

"Must acquire Chaos Emerald from the hedgehog and bring to Dr. Eggman at once!" the Egg Hammer yells, raising it's hammer high into the sky, but before it can hit Bright or Lazer, Chase pushes them both out of the way, but the hammer hits his right leg. Chase then screams in pain. Lazer then uses his power, concentrated through Bright's crystallized body again, he pushes the Egg Hammer out of the way, while Bright puts Chase in the kart, Lazer floats over, and Bright drives it away. Bright's right hand glows, she mutters something and freezes the Egg Hammer's legs.

The Egg Hammer follows them, after smashing itself free, the kart zooms onto a path with blue boxes on them, before they turn into blue rings, the Egg Hammer isn't as lucky as the kids from the future, falling into the spikes bellow.

* * *

The two kids soon arrive at a safe area, they look around for any Egg Pawns, and see none. "Chase, are you okay?"

"I guess."

Bright then looks at the hurt leg with concern, since it's her fault Chase hurt his leg. "So, what were those powers you had back there?" Chase asks, trying to start a conversation. "Oh, that ice stuff was magic, an old family friend taught me magic, I wield the very rare element of ice. Watch. _I nommus na eci esor ot ym dnah._" (I summon an ice rose to my hand.)

An ice rose appears in Bright's right hand, she gives it to Chase, who simply looks at it amazed. "And that crystallization power, I have, I once found the Silver Chaos Emerald, and some type of gem made of the same type of gemstone as the Chaos Emeralds, and the Chaos Energy flowed through it, like electricity through a remote. Creating that form, I can change into it and back, though, there's one disadvantage with that form, I can't move, at all."

Chase simply gives Bright an annoyed look and replies "That explains a lot."

Bright simply gives a sad look and steps out of the kart, and begins to walk around for a little bit. Thinking.

* * *

Back with Sonic

Sonic stretches for a moment and begins the area, he runs down a ramp, and gets another Blue Cube. He uses it to create a pathway from blue rings. He manages to get up the path, and then bounces off of some jello like thing again, and launches a boost right at an Egg Pawn.

"_Due to cost restraints, some of the donuts used in this ride are of the stale variety. We apologize for this cost-cutting measure, and hope that you enjoy the ride."_

Sonic simply rolls his eyes and continues onward, getting a Red Star Ring. Sonic simply continues on his way, bouncing off of more of the jello like substance and he boards a balloon, and he floats down, and continues on the path, getting more Rings and another Red Star Ring for his troubles.

The blue blur arrives at a canydcane rails and he grinds on it, and beats up a few Egg Pawns and Spinners. 'Come on Egghead, give me a challenge for once!'

"_So, it's not like fighting Imagin as a Kamen Rider is not challenge enough for you Sonic-san?" _Urataros asks the hedgehog. "I meant here." he replies, and with that Sonic continues, boosting and smashing robots. _"Hey Sonic, look a secret path."_ Urataros tells the blue hedgehog, pointing at a rail. "Ah, good eye Ura-kun!" Sonic replies, hopping on the rail.

Soon enough they see a chocolate wall, blocking the path. "Hmm. Easily solvable. Den-O Drive!"

_**Sword Form**_

With a quick flash of light, and a red flash, with the red knight like armor summoned around Sonic's body, along with the armor, the peach train slides onto the helmet, and splits reaching Sonic's eyes and into place. "_Ore... Sanjou!_" Sword Form yells out. "Okay Sonic, what Imagin or machine are we fighting now?"

"_Um, no Imagin or machine, just a chocolate wall."_

Sword Form looks at the wall, and then smacks his head. "Hedgehog-yaro! Only call me if it's important!"

Momotaros then returns to DenLiner. Sonic simply sighs, and then presses the yellow button, pulls out the pass, and slides it against the symbol.

_**Axe From**_

Once again, the armor appears, and changes around with a yellow flash, the Den-O Sword Form armor turning around to reveal the Axe Form armor, and the train axe/crane shape runs down the helmet of Den-O until it reaches it's position, which is Sonic's eyes.

"_Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita_!"

Axe Form breaks the wall down with ease and then he strikes down all of the robots along the secret route and gets a Red Star Ring, much to Kintaros' happiness. "So, how was that Sonic-sama?"

"_Sama?"_

"It means master. That's how I've been viewing you."

"_It was good Kin-chan. So, get back to DenLiner, I can take over from here."_

"Very well!" Axe Form removes the Den-O Morpher and returns to DenLiner. Sonic simply smiles at this, the Taros being Sonic's good friends, he begins to think of how he views them. 'Momotaros is like a jerky older brother, who would only act in self-interest for the younger brother, the younger brother, and only sees himself as "number 1" and keeps that viewpoint, always ready to pick a fight, kinda like a jock. Kintaros is like a father, he cares about me, and wants to assure that he's always okay, strong and ready to go and act if needed. His referring to me as "sama" means a tremendous amount of respect for me, a caring type of person. Next there's Ryutaros. He's like a cousin who's foreign to a home country, he's also like a kid with autism, so he's a nice guy, but just has a harder time understanding the world. But it's not a bad thing, he's simply, peculiar, to say the least.'

"_What about me Sonic-san?"_ Urataros asks him. Sonic doesn't answer, and he continues on his way. He jumps onto some hovering platforms, and bounces off of a spring, and then wall jumps. He easily avoids a Spinner, and finds a Blue Cube Wisp, uses it and creates a pathway to a candycane grind rail, and he arrives at the unit. _"Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots, and/or plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited."_

Sonic rolls his eyes and punches the containment unit. _"Well?"_ Urataros asks. "Look, I don't know yet, can I think about it a little bit more?"

"_Fine."_ Urataros replies, as he and Sonic begin to look for Chase, Bright and Lazer.

* * *

Chase simply remains in the kart, with Lazer by his side, Bright looking down, sitting on a high place, she sighs and begins to walk on the ground and she begins to hum, before she finally begins to sing.

Bright: _Can we be something more?_

_We've been the best of friends, for so long, but now I think, there's feelings we just don't know._

_How long can we keep being friends? Will we remain this way forever, or is there something deeper?_

_Can we be something more?_

_Our friendship, is limitless, but can it be blossomed into something more? Will we find what's beyond friendship? Or can we remain as is? We our friendship blossom into something more?_

_We have been great friends, but is our destiny to have something deeper?_

_Can we be something more? Is it our destiny to have something deeper? Can our friendship blossom into something else?_

_Will we find... love? Can it be possible? My head tells me not to, but my heart says otherwise. Can we blossom into what lies beyond friendship?_

_What can I say, I'm so confused, but I know somewhere down the path of the future, our tracks will be created, and our hearts will lead us to the greater answer?_

_The tracks of the future are unknown, but with our hearts, and our courage, history will be re-written, for better or for worse, courage, love, and friendship, will lead to our future._

_Can we be something more?_

_Will our friendship blossom into love? Will our courage protect us? How can our future's track be repaired, I'm not sure, but I know for a fact, the future will come back._

_What I don't know is what the future holds, what will it hold, and how will we turn out?_

_I don't know, and now I ask myself this one question, can I have a sign, a way to know, or do I figure it our on my own._

_Can we be something more?_

_Can we be something more?_

Bright stops her singing, and hears clapping. She sees Chase and Lazer walking over to her, and clapping. "Chase you shouldn't be moving around."

"Bright, my leg's okay now. I heard your singing, and it healed my leg."

Bright's simply amazed by this power of hers. "Sweet, pun intended." Bright says. Soon enough the three head for their go-kart. Chase pulling out his guitar from his own medallion. "Chase, I know what you're thinking about."

"Yeah."

Bright: _I've been looking for a driver who is qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride _  
Chase: _I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
Got a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

Bright & Chase: _So if you feel it, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Chase: _Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? _  
Bright: _If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_

Bright & Chase: _'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

Bright: _I got class like a '57 Cadillac  
And overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back  
__You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
__You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would_

Bright & Chase: _So if you feel it, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine

Bright: _Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_

'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive

Chase: _That's just playing it's what I got  
Get it, get it, don't stop, it's a sure shot  
Ain't a Ferrari, huh, boy, I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried, so step inside  
And ride, ride, ride_

_So if you feel me, let me know, know, know  
Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Bright: _Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night_

Chase & Bright: _'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5  
Baby, you got the keys  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive  
Shut up and drive, drive, drive _

* * *

Sonic's walking around with the hope of finding Chase and Bright. Though something happened, he fell to the ground for a moment. He sees something, himself, he's holding arock gun, and he's facing a giant mechanical blue Stegosaurus. It's spikes are golden, and it also has a few gold spots near it's legs.

"_Sonic-sama, you okay?" _Kintaros asks, snapping Sonic back to reality.

"Yeah, I just lost touch with reality for a second." Sonic replies. "Owner once told me that traveling across time might give you glimpses of your future. I saw myself battling a giant mechanical blue Stegosaurus. Must be one of Egghead's bots."

Then the Egg Hammer who was chasing Chase and Bright earlier finds Sonic. _"Priority One Hedgehog!"_

"_He talking about you Sonic-sama?"_

"Yep. All of the doc's grandfather's bots were programmed with that. But, let's take this guy down!"

Kintaros flies towards Sonic, and he readies the Den-O Morpher, he presses the yellow button and readies the pass.

"Den-O Drive!"

_**Axe Form**_

Once again, the armor appears, and changes around with a yellow flash, the Den-O Sword Form armor turning around to reveal the Axe Form armor, and the train axe/crane shape runs down the helmet of Den-O until it reaches it's position, which is Sonic's eyes.

(A/N: Begin playing Double Action Axe Form)

"_Ore no Tsuyosa ni Omae ga Naita_!"

Axe From brings out the DenGasher in axe mode, and charges right for the Egg Hammer, it simply catches the hammer using one hand, and destroys the hammer using the axe. "Hammers are no match for the sheer might of the axe!" Axe Form exclaims, as he continues to hit the Egg Hammer with ease.

"Now let's see if you can handle my _hissatsu_ attack!"

_**Full Charge!**_

"This is my _hissatsu_ attack, Dynamic Chop!" Axe Form then rushes over to the Egg Hammer, and slices it right down the middle, destroying it, and an explosion occurs, Axe Form not even harmed in the least. He takes the belt off and reverts back to Sonic, Kintaros then returns to DenLiner.

(A/N: Stop playing Double Action Axe Form)

* * *

Sonic and Urataros walk along a with for a short amount of time.

"Hmm, if I were a Wisp in need of saving, where would I be?" Sonic asks, thinking out loud. Then he and Urataros come across something glowing. "Experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows." Sonic states. Then some type of quake hits, Sonic and Urataros move out of the way in time.

They see a robot, it's round, and it has a pirate purple suit, purple pirate hat, and it's armed with a lollipop sword. _"Um, has experience taught you anything about giant robots?" _Urataros asks.

"Yes, actually. Experience has also taught me that the best way to solve problems, is to kick giant robotic butt!" Sonic replies. Urataros smiles, and he flies into Sonic, becoming USonic.

"_Visitors are cautioned to avoid feeding, petting or saving any Wisps." _Eggman's voice says on an intercom.

USonic then looks at the robot, annoyed. "Hey, giant killer robot, you wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" he says, readying the Den-O Morpher on his waist. The robot then summons small crew members, and they ready themselves to attack the hero.

"Some how I knew you'd say that! Den-O Drive!" USonic presses the blue button, and then slides the Rider Pass against the Den-O symbol.

_**Rod Form**_

(A/N: Begin playing Double Action Rod Form)

The Den-O Plat Form suit appears, blue turtle like armor forms on his chestplate, shoulderpads, and kneepads, and finally the turtle train appears on his helmet, and then it flips open, the front fins become spikes on the top of the helmet, and then the rest becomes a blue faceplate with orange eyes.

"_Boku ni tsuraretemiru_?"

He summons the DenGasher in rod mode, and he charges over to the robot, he flies over to a platform in some soda for water, Den-O hops over to the platform as well. Den-O uses the DenGasher to hit the crewmen right into the main robot, and when it hits the ground he hits it several times, weakening it. The robot then gets really mad, and summons more crew members, and they stack on each-other, making a tower, and the main robot is on the top. It hits the platform, and cracks part of it, making Den-O lose his balance. He manages to hit the bottom crewmen, and knock it off of the stack, giving Den-O the Blue Cube Wisp, he activates it. It turns invisible blue rings into blue blocks, and Den-O uses the rod weapon, and uses them to knock away the crewmen, but before he can send them all away, the robot breaks the platform.

Den-O then summons his train to create a platform, he sends away all of the crewmen. He then tosses the robot into the air, and readies the Rider Pass.

_**Full Charge!**_

"_Hey, Urataros."_

"Yeah Sonic-kun?"

"_I see you like a brother, you're awesome, strong kind, friendly, maybe a bit of a flirt. But you're Way Past Cool!"_

"Thanks Sonic. Alright machine, get ready to taste our _hissatsu _attack!" Rod Form exclaims, tossing the DenGasher right at the bottom of the robot, paralyzing it, and then he jump up. "This is my _hissatsu _attack, the Rod Strike Rider Kick!" he jumps into the air, and hits the DenGasher, and the robot blows up.

(A/N: Stop playing Double Action Rod Form)

* * *

Den-O Rod Form lands on the ground, and takes off the belt, reverting back to normal, and then USonic splits back into Sonic and Urataros, they high-five. Soon enough Tails, alongside Yacker, walk/float over to the two, and he's soon followed by Chase and Bright on their go-kart, Lazer sitting on Chase's quills. The other Taros also join in.

"Hey guys, where were you?" Sonic asks.

"_You all missed the BBBE!"_ Urataros asks.

The eight all give confused looks. Both Urataros and Sonic say in unison "Best boss_ beating ever!_"

The eight then simply nod, and murmur in agreement, "Sonic is starting to rub off on him." Chase says. "So, has Yacker given you anymore information or limericks, or whatever it is he's spouting?" Sonic asks Tails. "Yeah, the Wisps are apparently, made of a REALLY powerful energy source, called "Hyper-go-ons". It's more powerful then Chaos Energy, it's inside of the Wisps."

"Hmm, like a battery?" Sonic asks. Tails thinks for a moment and replies "Well sorta, it's their life force, you and the Taros only get a taste of it's power, and look what happened. And the Imagin's structure can't use the power, but when they're in synch with you then they can use the power, battery is sorta an understatement."

Lazer and Yacker both float over to the Miles Electric, and Tails translates them. "Anyway, it seems as thought an evil man who we may know, who they call "Baldy Nosehair" is-"

He hears Sonic laughing. "Baldy Nosehair, that's the best thing I've heard all day, I gotta remember that!"

"I know I already wrote it down. Anyway, Baldy Nosehair has been stealing their power, ALL of it, and he's using it for an evil purpose." Tails finishes.

Sonic nods and the Taros also nod, with Ryutaros, Kintaros and Momotaros return to DenLiner, and Urataros enters Sonic. USonic then begins to walk away. "Where are you two going?" Tails asks.

"I'm heading back to the shuttle, so we can find Baldy McNosehair! Ha, I should tell Deneb that." USonic replies, the others follow him back.

* * *

Wow, that took longer then I thought, but I had fun. Good time working on this, and it's longer then the last chapter, and it's amazing!

Don't forget to review.


	16. Starlight Carnival (Act I)

Before we go anywhere, I wanna tell my good buddy KamenKeybladeDuliest happy birthday! I'm gonna make this a birthday gift for him. Thanks for being such a Burning Way Past Cool friend.

Also, the Starlight Carnival's gonna be split, this will have the first act, as the name implies, along with the Special Stage. The next chapter will have an "intermission" where we cut back to Mobius, and then back to Starlight Carnival for Act 2 and the boss.

I own Ian, Star, Tux, Chase, Bright, Windy and Hana, I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_.

* * *

***Pan in on Sonic running on Planet Wisp, alongside Tails, Chase, Bright, Urataros, Momotaros, Kintaros and Ryutaros, soon enough, Yacker flies infront of them, alongside all of the other Wisps. The Wisps fly forward and then Yacker flies right at the screen. Cut to Eggman's amusement park, with fireworks going on. Change to the main exterior of the Tropical Resort***

**Take off at the speed of sound Bright lights, colors all around**

***Sonic is grinding on a rail, followed by Chase, Bright, Tails, Urataros and Yacker, who's eye takes up the screen and we cut to Planet Wisp***

**I'm running wild, living fast, and free **

***Show all the types of Wisp (save for Purple and Violet) playing around the planet, some White Wisp fly past the screen, more White Wisps, along with a Green and Yellow Wisp, sliding down a vine rail***

**Got no regrets inside of me **

***A few Blue Wisps are stacked on top of each-other, with an Orange Wisp and White Wisp giving them an okay about the structure, the Blue Wisps begin to titter, then the Pink Wisp charges over at them, and makes all of the Blue Wisps fall over, much to the Orange Wisp's agitation.***

**Not looking back**

***Orbot and Cubot introduce Eggman, in the Tropical Resort, while the fireworks begin to subside, the two Robots return into 3D figure form, and roll away, while Eggman begins to laugh, while he sends out a few Egg Pawns.***

**Not giving up Not letting go I'll keep on running! **

***Cubot and Orbot return to robot form, Orbot begins to read a book, while Cubot pulls out a coffee they look at their boss, and both sigh***

**I'm gonna reach for the stars **

***Sonic begins to run in the Tropical Resort, he takes a sharp turn and launches several Homing Attacks on the Egg Pawns, and then he jumps up, earning the amazement from the Imagin.***

**Although they look pretty far I'm gonna find my own way **

***Sonic then high-fives the Cyan Wisp as it flies over to him, the Wisp flies into him and charges him with energy, Sonic zips off as a ricocheting lazer. He arrives at a wall, and grabs onto it, Sonic looks down.***

**And take a chance on today **

**The Yellow Wisp charges right towards Sonic, the blue hedgehog jumps down, and then he uses the Yellow Wisp as drill to move through the underground area.**

**The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right **

***Change to Planet Wisp, Sonic emerges from the ground, using the Orange Rocket Wisp to fly through the sky.***

**I never felt like this I'll keep on running! **

***Sonic then uses the Red Burst Wisp and explodes onto different areas, then he uses the Pink Spike to climb up a wall. Cut to the Starlight Carnival, Sonic lands on the ground using the Blue Cube Wisp, and then flies away using the Green Wisp.***

**The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right **

***Cut to Sweet Mountain, Sonic uses the Purple Frenzy Wisp to eat down some Egg Pawns along with some sugary sweets, he turns back to normal and burps, with Bright laughing, Urataros clapping, while Chase is looking around for Vanellope, thinking the area they're in is Sugar Rush.***

**Just take my hand**

***The area is now the Aquarium Park, Sonic is now using the Violet Void Wisp, bouncing around souping things up, with the Taros trying to stop Sonic, he envelopes the camera.***

**We're gonna reach for the stars **

***USonic rushes in the Tropical Resort, cut to Eggman laughing manically, USonic skids to a stop, with Urataros separating himself from Sonic, who glares at Eggman. Eggman gives him a look that just screams "bring it on" Sonic and Urataros then both jump and punch Eggman.***

**Tonight... **

***Sonic arrives at a midnight sky, he skids to a stop, Tails flipspins, and lands next to Sonic, then Chase rushes over to Sonic, Bright walks over next, soon enough Urataros appears behind Sonic, then Yacker floats over to the heroes, alongside the Cyan, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Green, Blue, Red, Purple and Violet Wisps. Sonic nods at the others, they all smile and jump up and pose, almost as if to say "Let's do it to it!"***

**Tonight... **

***Cut to the exterior of Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, then the title appears, **_"Den-O Tales of the Mobians and Imagins"*_

* * *

USonic finds the path he used partly blocked off and sees some type of pipe going underground. "Hmm, problem."

Then he sees a Yellow Wisp flying around. USonic grabs it and the Yellow Drill Wisp flies over to him, happy and he readies himself to present his power.

"_**Sonic, er, USonic do you read me?"**_

"Yeah Tails."

"_**Looks like this Wisp can tunnel underground for a short amount of time. Try using it, and find someway for us to get back to the elevator."**_

He nods and end the transmission, and grabs the Wisp. He uses the power to turn into a drill and use the pipe arriving behind the wall blocking their path, he sees a button and presses it, allowing Chase and the others to follow him.

"Nice!"

The three arrive back at the train/spaceship hybrid and fly away from the Sweet Mountain docking port.

"_Next stop, the Sweet Mountain. Enjoying our candy paradise is the perfect way to celebrate your next birthday or participate in go-kart racing."_

With that, they make the train/spaceship hybrid fly over to what appears to be some type of disco-ball shaped planet. Bright and Chase whistle at the beauty of the place.

"_Next stop, the Starlight Carnival. The sheer scale of our illuminated space fleet is sure to make you feel small and insignificant by comparison."_

Tails looks over at USonic, who nods yes, and they dock the machine in a docking bay and walk out to see the new area. The entirety of the area looks like a level from a techno dancing video game. "Cool." Chase says, getting a slap from USonic.

"_Not cool dude!"_

USonic sighs and Urataros is forced back to DenLiner. "I'm gonna go and look around, Chase, Bright, Lazer, you three stay here! Got it?"

"Yeah." Bright and Chase reply, with Lazer simply nodding. Soon enough after Tails, Sonic and Yacker walk away from the two kids and Wisp, they board their go-kart and ride away. Lazer seems annoyed, and he simply follows them, Yacker having told him earlier to watch the two kids.

* * *

With Sonic

"So, White, Cyan, Blue and Yellow, what other colors Wisps are there?" Sonic asks Yacker as they walk around the area, Tails walking behind them. Yacker begins to explain the other colors of the Wisp, but most of it rolls off as incomprehensible. To the dynamic duo. Then a new Wisp flies close over to Sonic. This one is orange, has two green eyes, and has small little tentacles similar to rocket fins.

It flies off in another direction, while Sonic races after it to get it's friendship and powers. "Wisps and tag. Very interesting." Tails mutters.

* * *

Bright and Chase see a dance hall, and both smile. "Shall we?" Chase asks, opening Bright's door for her, like a limo chaperon. "We shall." Bright replies.

The two walk in, Lazer flying with them and hiding in Chase's quills. "Cool looking place." Chase states. They see several Egg Pawns, all likely on break. Bright simply takes the dance floor and begins to dance. Chase then comes up with an idea, and hands the Egg Pawn operating the turn table, he hands him his cPod, and tells him to play a certain song, then he walks over to Bright, the song is "Up, Up and Away" by Blush.

"Chase, this song isn't supposed to be out for two years!" Bright states, but she starts to get in the groove, the two then begin to expertly dance to the song's techno/rock beat. They both do some very impressive moves, and some spins along with a few jumps and a few dance moves where they needed to join hands, making Chase blush, but it's not like Bright even noticed, soon enough the song reaches it's end, Chase takes his cPod, and with that, he and Bright leave.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic

He finally manages to grab the Orange Wisp, and it flies into his body, and this, he contacts Tails. "Tails, can you read me, over."

"_**I can read you Sonic, what's up?"**_

"I've got a new Wisp."

"_**I've got the info. This one is the Orange Rocket Wisp, it can blast up to highest you couldn't reach on your own, and using a turn dial, he can change direction, you can Stomp to reach the ground after you use the power. Go on and try it Sonic!"**_

Sonic concentrates and blasts off at a fast speed, and uses a turn dial to change direction to the main area, and he sees an electronic sign that reads "Welcome to the Starlight Carnival."

He walks into the area, and lands on an electric purple grind rail, and he jumps off it, grabbing rings, and managing to get to solid ground, and get the first Red Star Ring. He speeds off, and hits two Spinners, reaching some sort of oxygen containment unit.

"_If you happen to get trapped in the oxygen containment unit, a large amount of speed will send you flying, but when you fall out, and break your back, Eggman Enterprises will not pay for your visit to the doctor."_

With that new found knowledge, Sonic charges up a Spin Dash and goes flying, he takes a sharp turn left, and finds a cyan crystal, and a Cyan Wisp, he uses it, bounces off of the crystal and several more, then he enters some sort of tube like system, and arrives on another purple grind rail. He boosts and activates a blue grind rail, he jumps up on it, grind for a bit, finds a Rocket Wisp, and lands on the ground, likely that the blue grind rail has ran out of power. "Hmm, cool."

"_Please refrain from peeling off the special space-age polymer holding the starship together, it may look and feel like duct tape, but it's not, it's called... er... space tape! Very advanced stuff. Thank you."_

The blue blur rolls his eyes at this. Then, Sonic uses the Orange Wisp's power and a turn dial, and he grabs another Red Star Ring, and arrives at a purple grind rail, boosts for a bit, and gets a blue grind rail to work, and he continues on his way, grabbing yet another Orange Wisp, and he blasts off and uses yet another turn dial to destroy a few Egg Pawns that aren't on a break. He grabs yet another Red Star Ring.

"_Just a reminder, please refrain from pushing buttons on the starship, occasionally one might eject you into space, if this happens your next-of-kin will be billed for the replacement hatch."_

"I'm just gonna ignore that." Sonic mutters, hoping on yet another purple grind rail. And he finds yet another Red Star Ring, now, only one remains, Sonic continues to grind away, and finds some Egg Flappers, and an Orange Wisp, he blasts off, taking out the Egg Flappers, and getting the final Red Star Ring. He then lands near the, the containment unit. _"Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots, and/or plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited."_

"_Will you shut up?!"_ Urataros complains, as Sonic punches the unit, then the Red Star Ring glow, and open the portal to the Special Zone, Sonic and Urataros hop in the portal.

* * *

Special Zone

Sonic lands and the objective appears overhead. _Collect 70 Red Colored Orbs!_

"GO!" Sonic yells as he charges in, and he begins to collect red colored orbs. He looks and doesn't see any of the Taros. He rolls his eyes and Urataros takes over. "_Boku ni tsuraretemiru_?"

USonic easily gets the Red Orbs also gets some rainbow colored ones, doubling the orb number. Sonic then presses a button, and red and yellow stripped orbs, USonic collects them and then _Bonus Orbs_ appears, and more orbs appear, USonic then goes over 70 and reaches the first checkpoint!

"To cool!" USonic exclaims, and the new objective appears. _Collect 75 Blue Colored Orbs!_

They five appear in the same starting point and begin to collect the blue orbs. USonic, while having some troubles, is again, able to get all the needed blue orbs! "To cool!"

_Collect 80 Yellow Colored Orbs!_

USonic inhales sharply, and begins to get the yellow orbs, he has some difficulty, getting a little nauseous, but is luckily able to get the needed number of yellow orb and find the silver colored Chaos Emerald! Urataros then returns to DenLiner to sit down, and leaves the Emerald with Sonic.

Sonic tosses the Emerald up and down, then he jumps and spins, and then grabs the emerald again. "Comin' through!" Sonic yells.

_Chaos Emerald Acquired!_

* * *

Soon enough Chase and Bright are zooming around the Starlight Carnival, just having a good time, driving around in the go-kart.

"_Rocket your way to the lunch pad for a fine dining experience! You'll have a blast! It's fun for the whole family. Please no old people or children."_

"That kinda beats the point." Bright says, Chase zooms away, and comes back with some food for the two of them, and an Extra, extra, extra, extra large soda. "Cool, I'm starving, let's take a moment to eat." Bright says. The two take about ten minutes to eat, and then Chase looks around. "I'm gonna try and find a bathroom." Chase tells Bright, and he zips away, he can't find one, but he does find a loudspeaker.

_"Attention, the anti-gravity toilets on this level are out of order, we are sorry for this inconvenience and hope you can hold it for another 20,000 light years."_

"I can't hold it for 20,000 years!" Chase yells at the loudspeaker that just said the message, and he begins to kick it. He looks around and can't find a bathroom around.

* * *

Well, that was fun, have a great birthday KKD, and I hope you enjoyed this.

Don't forget to review.


	17. Intermission

Time for the intermission chapter, today, we'll check back in with Manic to see how he and the others are doing, and the Taros are in the chapter, just not to important.

And in this chapter, I officially establish Chase and Hana's age, it's 12. Oh and also, I've figured out a way to have the Zeronos Card in the story even though Manic uses a Rider Pass. Starting with this chapter, the hero Imagin's text will be bold, a friend gave me the idea after reading the Tropical Resort chapter, due to not being able to tell what text is Eggman's and what's the Imagin's text.

I own Ian, Star, Tux, Chase, Bright, Windy and Hana, I don't own _Sonic the Hedgehog_ or _Kamen Rider_. But I do own the Taurus Imagin.

* * *

***Pan in on Sonic running on Planet Wisp, alongside Tails, Chase, Bright, Urataros, Momotaros, Kintaros and Ryutaros, soon enough, Yacker flies infront of them, alongside all of the other Wisps. The Wisps fly forward and then Yacker flies right at the screen. Cut to Eggman's amusement park, with fireworks going on. Change to the main exterior of the Tropical Resort***

**Take off at the speed of sound Bright lights, colors all around**

***Sonic is grinding on a rail, followed by Chase, Bright, Tails, Urataros and Yacker, who's eye takes up the screen and we cut to Planet Wisp***

**I'm running wild, living fast, and free **

***Show all the types of Wisp (save for Purple and Violet) playing around the planet, some White Wisp fly past the screen, more White Wisps, along with a Green and Yellow Wisp, sliding down a vine rail***

**Got no regrets inside of me **

***A few Blue Wisps are stacked on top of each-other, with an Orange Wisp and White Wisp giving them an okay about the structure, the Blue Wisps begin to titter, then the Pink Wisp charges over at them, and makes all of the Blue Wisps fall over, much to the Orange Wisp's agitation.***

**Not looking back**

***Orbot and Cubot introduce Eggman, in the Tropical Resort, while the fireworks begin to subside, the two Robots return into 3D figure form, and roll away, while Eggman begins to laugh, while he sends out a few Egg Pawns.***

**Not giving up Not letting go I'll keep on running! **

***Cubot and Orbot return to robot form, Orbot begins to read a book, while Cubot pulls out a coffee they look at their boss, and both sigh***

**I'm gonna reach for the stars **

***Sonic begins to run in the Tropical Resort, he takes a sharp turn and launches several Homing Attacks on the Egg Pawns, and then he jumps up, earning the amazement from the Imagin.***

**Although they look pretty far I'm gonna find my own way **

***Sonic then high-fives the Cyan Wisp as it flies over to him, the Wisp flies into him and charges him with energy, Sonic zips off as a ricocheting lazer. He arrives at a wall, and grabs onto it, Sonic looks down.***

**And take a chance on today **

**The Yellow Wisp charges right towards Sonic, the blue hedgehog jumps down, and then he uses the Yellow Wisp as drill to move through the underground area.**

**The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right **

***Change to Planet Wisp, Sonic emerges from the ground, using the Orange Rocket Wisp to fly through the sky.***

**I never felt like this I'll keep on running! **

***Sonic then uses the Red Burst Wisp and explodes onto different areas, then he uses the Pink Spike to climb up a wall. Cut to the Starlight Carnival, Sonic lands on the ground using the Blue Cube Wisp, and then flies away using the Green Wisp.***

**The sky with stars so bright The colors feel so right **

***Cut to Sweet Mountain, Sonic uses the Purple Frenzy Wisp to eat down some Egg Pawns along with some sugary sweets, he turns back to normal and burps, with Bright laughing, Urataros clapping, while Chase is looking around for Vanellope, thinking the area they're in is Sugar Rush.***

**Just take my hand**

***The area is now the Aquarium Park, Sonic is now using the Violet Void Wisp, bouncing around souping things up, with the Taros trying to stop Sonic, he envelopes the camera.***

**We're gonna reach for the stars **

***USonic rushes in the Tropical Resort, cut to Eggman laughing manically, USonic skids to a stop, with Urataros separating himself from Sonic, who glares at Eggman. Eggman gives him a look that just screams "bring it on" Sonic and Urataros then both jump and punch Eggman.***

**Tonight... **

***Sonic arrives at a midnight sky, he skids to a stop, Tails flipspins, and lands next to Sonic, then Chase rushes over to Sonic, Bright walks over next, soon enough Urataros appears behind Sonic, then Yacker floats over to the heroes, alongside the Cyan, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Green, Blue, Red, Purple and Violet Wisps. Sonic nods at the others, they all smile and jump up and pose, almost as if to say "Let's do it to it!"***

**Tonight... **

***Cut to the exterior of Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, then the title appears, **_"Den-O Tales of the Mobians and Imagins"*_

* * *

DenLiner

"**Oh man. How can Sonic handle those Special Stages?"** Urataros asks himself, returning to DenLiner, feeling like he's about to throw up. He then rushes for a bathroom, and locks himself in. Hana and Windy simply watching as all this occurs.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, an Imagin, in a disguise of a red thunder cloud, is using the tracks of time to head for the present.

* * *

ZeroLiner

Manic simply wakes up from a nap and sees a bowl of takoyaki, he begins to eat it, and he sees Deneb walk in. "How'd you get the food Deneb?" Manic asks. **"I got it from DenLiner."** Deneb replies. Manic simply rolls his eyes, and continues to eat, Deneb noticing something. A thunder cloud, a red one!

"**Manic, we need to speed up."** Deneb says with some concern in his voice. Manic simply gives him a look of confusion. **"I'll be able to tell you later! We need to speed up!"**

He rolls his eyes, and decides to do what his partner is telling him. He walks into the main cockpit and speeds ZeroLiner up, and then the red cloud begins to approach them! Manic notices this, and changes directions, with a super sharp turn. "Looks like I gotta power up!"

With that, Manic readies his Morpher and Rider Pass. "Zeronos-"

"**Wait Manic, don't waste the power you have left, save it for when you need it!"** Deneb says, walking into the cockpit, soon enough, the red thunderclouds fly away, much to Deneb's relief. "Better start talking!" Manic says. Though he sees Deneb hesitating, Manic sighs, and heads back for the real world, obviously annoyed.

* * *

The Rose

"so now, Sonic's off stopping ol' Eggman, while I've gotta watch his daughter and Tails' son." Manic finishes explaining to Amy. "Yeah that part where you mentioned Hana and Windy sounded odd."

Manic rolls his eyes. He looks at the two kids, and imagines the annoyance they must cause the future version of him. Then he pulls out their Rider Passes, he sees Hana's reading the age of 12. "You know, Hana and Chase have, unknowingly spent five years on DenLiner. Making them, along with Bright, 12. I on the other hand boarded the time train at the age of 8, and thus am 13."

The green hedgehog gives an angry look, at nothing and nobody, he simply gives Windy both his and Hana's Rider Passes, and walks out. "Amy, I'm gonna head to the store, can you watch Hana and Windy til I get back?"

"Sure."

With this out of his way, Manic walks out of The Rose, and then into the city, looking around, he sees all the tall buildings, and gives a tiny smile, recalling the days of when he was more of a city boy, to say the very least.

"_**Manic, leaving two kids with someone, when you gave your word to watch them, is irresponsible!"**_Deneb yells at Manic. "_Urusei baka!_" Manic exclaims, punching his right cheek. He continues to walk, but is looking around for something, he finds the store he's been looking for, a clothing store, he smiles and walks in.

* * *

"Do you think Manic-kun's gonna come back?" Windy asks Hana. She simply replies "He totally ditched us." the two then look outside. The two nod and head outside, they see the red storm clouds appear, they rush off to try and get Manic.

The red storm clouds then fly into The Rose, it makes ever run in fear and panic. Soon only Ian, Star, Tux, Amy and Bark are left. Bark tries to punch the clouds, but his punches go right through it, while Ian, Star and Tux rush up to guard a stairwell, leading to where Sonia is. 'If worst comes to worst, I'll need to pull, _it_ out!' Ian thinks, pulling something out from behind his quills.

* * *

Manic then walks out, with a new look, a black leather jacket, a green t-shirt, and silver pants. _**"Manic, I don't think that was the best way to spend 400 Mobiums."**_ Deneb tells his partner, Manic simply ignores him. _"Ah, Manic, there's an Imagin, it's."_

"MANIC!" both Hana and Windy yell, rushing over to the green hedgehog. "There's an Imagin at The Rose." Hana says.

With that, Manic pulls out his Extreme Gear and flies back to The Rose as quickly as he can! He readies his Morpher, and pulls out a Zeronos Card, and inserts it into the Rider Pass's Green Side. He then slides the top slider to the left, and yells out "Zeronos Activate!"

He lowers the Rider Pass and slides it into position, the Zeronos Card slides out of the Rider Pass and into the belt, forming a green "A".

_**Altair Form**_

The green particles begins to envelope Manic, along with a silver lining, then his suit forms, and the green bulls moo and slide into where Manic's eyes would be, he arrives at The Rose, with a skid, and he kicks the door down, and he sees the red storm clouds, and he says his catchphrase, ready with the ZeroGasher in saber mode.

(A/N: Begin playing "Action Zero" here)

"_Saisho ni itte oku... ore wa ka nai tsyoi!_"

"Kamen Rider Zeronos!" Star exclaims. Ian mentally sighs and then he looks at the red storm cloud. Then it takes the form of an Imagin. It's almost as tall as Zeronos, it has similar eyes to Zeronos Altair Form, but is has horns right on it's head, it's body is pure shade of dark red, with black streaks on it's arms and knees. It has huge silver horns on it's head. "Another Singular Point, man, I'm gonna get a good lunch today!" the Imagin says.

Zeronos simply gives a perplexed look, well, as much a perplexed look one can have wearing a helmet like his. He simply charges in, and the Imagin extends one of his arms, and Zeronos just barley dodges the attack in time.

"_**Manic, call me in! This Imagin is severely dangerous!"** _Deneb tells Manic. The hedgehog sighs annoyed, and then readies the Rider Pass, he puts it up against his belt, and it magnetizes the Zeronos Card, and Zeronos flips the Rider Pass to the Yellow Side, and then he slides the top slider to the right.

_**Vega Form**_

Deneb appears in sand form and he enters Zeronos, and turns him into Vega Form. "_**Saisho ni itte oku... mune no kao wa kazari daa**_!"

The Imagin simply looks at the Rider. "I am the Taurus Imagin!" the Imagin yells out. Zeronos charges over to the Taurus Imagin, and he dodges all of the Imagin's attacks. The Taurus Imagin kicks Zeronos away, and then walks over to Amy, and uses one of his arms, an electric shock goes through Amy's body, knocking her unconscious, and the Taurus Imagin absorbs a yellow orb into a sack on his the right side of his waist. Then he senses something. "Wing Knight, NO! Not here, not now! Zeronos, I will be back!" with that the Taurus Imagin turns back into the red storm cloud and flies away.

(A/N: Stop playing Action Zero here)

* * *

A while later at ZeroLiner, Deneb and Manic are both trying to get minor injuries treated. "So Deneb who's this Taurus Imagin?"

"**The Taurus Imagin is a truly evil Imagin, he was once the Bull Imagin. He was an ancient evil Imagin war general, his leader used him to destroy all of the enemy forces. He was able to do so, and he then used the other Imagin's power to make himself immortal. Meaning that even if we do beat him, he'll revive himself."** Deneb tells Manic.

Manic is simply amazed by this. "And that yellow orb of energy he took from Amy?

"**That's a status of a Singular Point, in a physical form. That's what makes him immortal. So he'll only go after Singular Points. We need to be careful fighting him."**

Deneb hears no reply, he turns around to see Manic has left, and he also left his belt and Pass behind.

* * *

Manic's leaning up against a pole, he looks at the Zeronos Cards, and thinks back to the day he stole them.

He was a thief in training, and the holder and cards were the first thing he managed to successfully steal on his own. Manic modified them to work with his Rider Pass, only one problem, the Cards are limited, and they disappear for some reason after Manic uses a Full Charge or turns into Zeronos, he simply assumes it's some sort of glitch.

"Well well well! The Rider Singular Point!" the Taurus Imagin yells, as he walks over to Manic, he readies himself for battle, he pulls out his medallion and it turns into drums. He begins to play them, and it causes a small quake to hit the Taurus Imagin. "You call THAT a quake?"

With that, the Taurus Imagin stomps on the ground, and causes a bigger quake, and Manic returns his drums back to his medallion form. Manic is then forced onto the ground. _**"MANIC!" **_Deneb yells, arriving in sand form.

Manic looks at his partner, and then sighs. "Deneb, I'm ready."

"_**Ready for what?"**_

"To tell you my wish."

"_**You sure about that?"**_

"My wish, is for you to aid me in battle, no matter what!" Manic tells his Imagin Partner. _**"Alright."**_

Deneb's body then turns into a physical body, and smiles. **"The Contract is Complete buddy."**

He simply smiles, bud guards himself, knowing what Imagin do to fly into the past. **"I'm not gonna do that Manic-kun. You told me to fight with you in battle, no matter what."**

"Unless I tell you not to, okay?"

"**Sure. You ready buddy?"**

Deneb pulls out the Zeronos Morpher and Rider Pass, Manic simply smiles and takes them, and he readies the Zeronos Morpher, he pulls the top slider to the left, and puts the next Zeronos Card in his Rider Pass. "Zeronos Activate!"

_**Altair Form**_

The green particles begins to envelope Manic, along with a silver lining, then his suit forms, and the green bulls moo and slide into where Manic's eyes would be.

(A/N: Begin playing "Action Zero" here)

"_Saisho ni itte oku... ore wa ka nai tsyoi!_" Zeronos exclaims. Deneb walks over next to him and yells out **"I am also_ wa ka nai tsyoi!_"**

The two charge over to the Imagin, and they both attack at a distance with blasters, for Deneb it's the finger blasters he has, and for Zeronos it's the ZeroGasher in bowgun mode. Thought the Taurus Imagin is powerful, Zeronos and Deneb able to dodge attacks, and try to make a plan.

"**Manic, let me take over!"**

"No, if I lose, I don't want you to go down as well. Wait, you said that bag holds his immortality. If we get that out of the way, we can get rid of him!"

"**But let me do it, I don't want to lose our friendship."**

"I know I'm a Singular Point, but that won't stop me from doing what's right!"

Manic charges in and strikes the bag and destroys it completely. "NO!" the Taurus Imagin yells. With that, Manic pulls out the Card, and readies the ZeroGasher for a finisher attack.

_**Full Charge!**_

The energy in the ZeroGasher charges up, and Zeronos uses it and strikes the Taurus Imagin, first a diagonal line to the upper left, a diagonal line to the lower right, and then a slash line right down the middle forming a green uppercase "A" and then the Imagin is destroyed. Manic then pulls the Card out and it dissolves, Manic then powers down, and smiles at Deneb. "I beat an Imagin with your help Deneb."

* * *

A little bit later at DenLiner, Manic and Deneb walk onboard. "So Manic, you have fulfilled your Contract with Deneb. It'll be interesting to see how things go with your fighting from now on." the Owner tells him.

"Congrats Deneb." Kintaros says.

"_Kūru!_" Ryutaros says. (Translation: Cool.)

"Wait to go _dorobō-yaro_!"

Manic looks at Sonic's Imagin, and thinks. 'Sonic couldn't have gotten any stupider partners.'

* * *

That night, Manic and Deneb are both on ZeroLiner and relaxing. Deneb walks over with Manic's dinner. "Thanks Deneb-kun."

Manic begins to eat and tastes something funny. "DENEB! You put this shiitake junk in here!"

"**Yeah."** Deneb replies sheepishly, Manic then puts him in a headlock. 'Though I will admit, without Deneb around, being a Kamen Rider would be pretty boring.'

* * *

Well, that's it, next time we're going back to the Starlight Carnival to check in on our heroes.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
